Book one of Lucy's Tale: The Violinist
by Quaver Ava
Summary: Lucy felt there was something off about the violinist. She was pretty, friendly, and nice, really nice. But there was just something that didn't set right. Perhaps it had something to do with the sad look in the vixen's eyes.
1. Lucy's Secret Daddy

Lucy's Secret Daddy

Lucy Red had to keep her father's identity a secret. To the whole of Redwall no one knew who her daddy was. All that was known about her parents was her mother had given birth to her at the young age of thirteen. Over the years every Redwallers had tried getting the full story of who was exactly Lucy's secret daddy, for she made it very clear that she had a daddy and saw him often. And she did, for she saw him every day of her life.

Speculations had grown, and extraordinary tales of who bedded with the girl's mother ran rampant through Redwall. Lucy's father had become a legend. The stories ranged from a traveling deviant that stole Lucy's mother away for one night to Martin the Warrior coming and impregnating the squirrel's mother. Lucy enjoyed the latter story the most, finding it so ridiculous that it made her laugh every time she heard or thought of it. But it was also the closest.

She and her mother, Adasen, would go out every few days into Mossflower, and meet up with her father. They would then spend the whole day being a family. Adasen would be able to kiss her love and Lucy would be able to call him dad. But when they all returned home to Redwall, at separate times of course, they would have to begin the game of keeping Lucy's father a secret all over again.

But now she didn't have to play that game. Now she didn't have to calculate how much contact she should have with him every day. Now she didn't have to call him by his name. Now she could say daddy. Now she could hug him anytime she wanted. And now she could smile and giggle when her parents kissed each other and wrestled, like they were doing right now, in front of her.

Oh, her parents did love to wrestle! Adasen was a champion wrestler and she could out beat about just anyone that challenged her, drunk or not. Her father was also a champion, and he was one of the few people who could best her. Lucy grinned as she watched the two squirrels wrestle while she thought back on the tale they had told her and how it all revolved around a wrestling match between the two.

The true story of how she came about was a simple one really. Her mom had brought her dad down into the cellars one night and told him she liked him and wanted him to marry her. He told her that she was too young and he was too old with a difference of six years between them. She was devastated and cried, but he was a gentleman and stayed with her, comforting the girl. Finally, he then showed her his secret stash of wines and let her have a glass to cheer her up, telling her that they could be friends instead. She than got him to drink a glass and they continued to talk about what their relationship could be. A good couple of glasses later and the two were smashed out of their minds. She then challenged him to a wrestling match. From there, one thing led to another, and before they knew it the two were making passionate love. Nine months later, Lucy was born!

She giggled as her dad pinned her mother to the ground, a rare case these days, and leaned down to kiss the young woman. Adasen kissed him back and it increasingly became deeper and more passionate. Sometimes, Lucy thought her parents went back in time when they wrestled, their wrestling matches ending with them kissing. And if she weren't there they'd probably go further, way further. That also meant sometimes she had to remind them that she _was _there. "Ahem!" The girl coughed loudly.

Adasen lightly whimpered as her mate stopped sucking on her neck, wishing her daughter would run off and chase butterflies like she used to. Turning her head she smiled at the eleven year old girl, knowing that possibility would never happen again. "Lucy, why don't you go find me some flowers." She asked, half hoping that trick would actually work in some miraculous way.

"Pfft!" Was Lucy's reply before the girl fell into a fit of giggles.

Lucy's dad slowly got off of his mate and walked over to his daughter. "You know, you shouldn't giggle at your mother like that" He slowly stated as he advanced towards her. "And besides, you should only giggle if you're being tickled!" The man exclaimed before jumping at the girl and grabbing her leg. She squealed as he pulled her towards him with a strong arm and tickled her bare little squirrel feet.

She kicked and squirmed as she tried to get away. "L-let me-me goooahahah!" The lass begged, tears streaming down her face and soaking her fur.

He laughed outwardly before letting her go. She jumped to her feet and ran to the edge of their picnic blanket, pointing an accusing finger at him. "He tickled me mom, he tickled me! There's gotta be some violation there! Some kind of violation I say!" She exclaimed, all too well grinning from ear to ear.

Adasen stared at her daughter with an odd look. "You didn't get me flowers, so there was no violation."

Lucy rolled her eyes as she turned her back on them. "Alright you, I'll go pick some flowers." She huffed, lightly shaking her head at the sounds of her parents already kissing again. A light giggle escaped her as she continued to walk away.

Adasen waited for her daughter to walk off before pulling away from her mate. He blinked as a serious expression washed over the young woman's features. "Arvin," she said, using his name, "we need to bring an end to this."

The squirrel looked at her understandingly, knowing where this was going. Leaning back he nodded his head. "I agree." He affirmed.

Adasen smiled hopefully. "You've made a decision? You're going to step down?"

Arvin took in a deep breath before nodding his head. "I plan on talking with the abbot here soon. There's some business I need to do but in a week's time, Redwall will no longer have me as its Champion." He declared with a sigh.

oOoO0OoOo

**Here is the first chapter of Lucy's Tale. No, The Starlits/Fires of Fate is not concealed but simply put to the side for now. I plan on turning that story into an original, AKA, an actual book. Instead for my grand Redwall fiction I shall give you guys this story, Lucy's Tale. I begin with showing yall a secret that I've wanted to share but haven't been able to in any of my other stories until now. This story is actually inspired by Deviants, and can/will be consider its rewrite. (Notice I took that story down as well as The Starlits.) **

**So I hope I caught your attention with that last bit and would love to hear from you. See any mistakes or just have thoughts, feel free to go to that box right down there and start typing words! **

**Quavera_Tava**


	2. Redwall's New Guest

Redwall's New Guest. 

Lucy and Adasen arrived at Redwall to find it in a state of exhilaration. Throughout its years of battling off hordes of vermin and defeating evil men Redwall stayed a simple and small community. It produced the most educated and ethical men and women Mossflower had ever seen. Sadly most of its populace left the abbey to make their way in the world on their own, keeping it from growing. This also meant that it kept the community tightly knit together where everyone knew everyone and the simple arrival of someone new was news for the recorder to put down.

Now, the arrival of a traveling violinist was something that easily got the whole of Redwall excited. So when Lucy and Adasen came through the main gates of the abbey, picnic basket held in their arms, the two were surprised to find its gate keeper awake. Zogs even opened it before they came to the gate, a smile plastered across his face as he greeted them. "'Ello there misses, I see ya two had ah good picnic. Have fun with yar daddy, Lucy?"

Lucy nodded her head vigorously. "I had a lot of fun with him! He and mommy kissed than I told them to stop it and then he tickled me and it was really funny." She affirmed quickly, loving how Zogs was one of the few beasts who didn't mind hearing about her outing and didn't try pressing her of on who her father was. He was a simple hedgehog that just accepted things as they were.

The gatekeeper smiled brightly back at her. "Well its good tah hear ya had ah good time of it. We've got ah visitor today."

Lucy walked up to the middle aged man and pushed him to continue with questions of her own. "Really?! Who's it? What are they? What do they do? How long are they staying for? Can I meet them? Do you think they'll try my cupcakes?"

Zogs laughed at the young girl. "Hold on there missy, hold on there!" He exclaimed, putting his hands onto her thin shoulders. "She's ah traveling violinist and will be staying for ah little while. Her name is Tava and she's currently talking with tah abbot about where she's gonna sleep tonight. The poor thing looked like she could pass out right here at the gate, so I wouldn't go hunting her down to ask ah million oh questions."

Lucy's eyes sparkled. "A traveling violinist?! That's so cool, I've gotta meet her. She has to have all kinds of stories of different places and romance and adventures and I bet she knows her way around vermin beasts as well!" The girl squealed in excitement.

Before she could bolt off Zogs began to guffaw in his deep baritone voice. "Hold on there ya rascal, ya don't even who to look for."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Well that's easy, look for someone new with a violin! Who else would I be looking for, an abbot look alike or something?"

Zogs shook his head, keeping the girl there with the power of curiosity. "Nahh, I just don't want ya getting surprised when ya see her. She gave meh quite ah start myself when I did." He then took one long moment to chuckle, prolonging the squirrel maid even more. She held back from beating him with her fists to try and get the hedgehog to talk. Graciously he stopped and continued. "Ya wanna look for ah real pretty beast; keep an eye out for ah fluffy tail and pointy ears. Real easy to spot in this hear abbey filled with micies and all, cause she's as tall as an otter."

Lucy's eyes grew twice their size. "She's a fox?!" she squeaked.

Zogs closed his eyes and slowly nodded, grinning as he felt the wind blow past him as the girl bolted off into the abbey.

oO0Oo

Marcia stood outside of her door as sentry to the sleeping vixen inside. She had just finished shooing away another group of curious Redwallers, telling them that their guest would meet them that night at dinner. Tava, the poor thing, had come to Redwall looking like she could collapse right at the gate, too exhausted to complain when one of the more skeptical brothers searched her. It took some convincing from Marcia to make them leave the vixen's knives and violin alone, while they took her up to the abbot.

She had stood to the side while the vixen talked with the abbot, giving the mouse the respect he deserved, which came off as a surprise for not many vermin beasts had manners. The fox than began her story, telling how she was a traveling violinist and wished to stay at Redwall for a while. She had heard many things about the abbey and their generous hospitality. The abbot heard her out and agreed to let the young woman stay as long as she wanted, with the condition that she would play her violin for them.

Tava had graciously accepted and then Marcia showed her to her room. The otter had actually volunteered that the vixen sleep in her own room and keep guard while their guest caught up on some much needed rest. And now here she was, standing outside of her own door, keeping away curious Redwallers. However, there were a few Redwallers that she would let in to see their guest on the condition that they be as quiet as possible and let her sleep. Lucy Red was one of those Redwallers.

The girl had practically run up to Marcia with the biggest of eyes. "Oh Marcia, you gotta let me see her, you gotta let me see her! I ain't never seen a real live fox before and I've always wanted to!" Lucy had begged, falling to her knees and holding her hands up to the otter.

The woman then laughed at Lucy, finding the girl's fascination with the vermin type ever so cute, and agreed to let the squirrel inside. The same conditions applied and Marcia knew that Lucy would keep quiet and not wake the vixen.

And that was exactly what Lucy was doing. She was staying as quiet and respectful as she possible could, but grinned from ear to ear as she watched the traveler sleep. Tava was a pretty lady with a beautiful winter coat. She had been so tired as to fall asleep without even changing. The vixen wore a form fitting tunic with a pair of traveling pants. Lucy had noticed that the pants had big pockets on the sides and around the travelers waist was a string of holders for knives. Said knives were set out on the table as the sun gleamed off of them. Finally there was the vixen's violin, a beautiful instrument with dark stained wood and a longbow with hairs of a horse. Where one got such an exotic material Lucy had no clue.

The squirrel maid was disappointed when she first came into the room, hoping the vixen wasn't asleep just yet. But she was content to stand back and just watch the young woman in slumber, taking in her details with the hungry eye of a fascinated child. She than decided to let the vixen rest in peace and turned to leave, closing the door gently behind her. But if she had waited just one more moment through she would have heard Tava's musical like voice as the vixen whispered in her sleep. "I'm sorry Papa…"

oOoO0OoOo

**Here we just have a little bit of fluff to Tava's arrival. I would think over the years the abbey would have been over populated and would have to grow or break off into other abbeys, so I put a little bit of detail of most of the Redwallers going off on their own. This way it keeps the community's population under control and close together. **

**Something I want to say about this story that might be confusing people is that I'm using a yearly system with a human like level on the anthro scale for the beasts (mammals) of Redwall. So this story features words like man, woman, person, someone, ect. **

**Quavera_Tava**


	3. Ashes and Horse Hair

Ashes and Horse Hair

Tava woke up to the sun on her face. She groggily wiped at her eyes mildly thinking how such a bed position wasn't good for a girl when she wanted to sleep all day. She missed being able to sleep in all day long. With a light shake of her head she cleared it of its sleep and sat up. The vixen then took in a deep breath of the abbey air, smiling at the sweetness of clean air washing into her lungs. She had learned that every breath was something to be grateful for, and every breath of clean air was a blessing.

With a hop up from the bed the fox stretched, her fur bristling as her back cracked in several places. She was fully rested and felt like she could take on the world again. With another deep inhalation of air she looked around her for her traveling pack and found it at the foot of her bed. Licking her lips she walked over to the back sack and opened a side pocket up, retrieving a scorched little wooden box. She then opened that up and looked inside at its contents; waber leaves, enough to get a beast sky high and giggling like a stupid idiot. Relief washed through her that it was all still there. With a big whiff of the narcotic drug, the vixen smiled at the many fond memories it brought to her mind of her family's farm.

Her stomach growled and she closed the box, placing it back into its little pocket for later. Standing up and walking over to the table next to her bed she retrieved her knives. She had to move on from her family and focus on the future, on the now, and keep striving forward. She was a traveling violinist that took inspiration from the joys of the world and not the sadness that it held. Her past was behind her and she would move forward, or that was what she kept telling herself.

With a deep sigh the vixen picked up her violin and horse haired bow. She remembered the encounter with the majestic man and how gave her his hair for her bow. She lightly smiled at the memory, it being one of her fonder ones in the mix of events that had finally led her to Redwall.

_Tava coughed as she sifted through the ashes of her home, currently looking for anything she could salvage. To her joy she found her violin case of all things, her heart souring at the find. With a wide grin she picked it up. The button gave way and the violin and bow inside fell out into the ashes bellow. Panicked she threw the case aside and leaned down, retrieving the instrument. To her luck a ember had stayed alive just long enough under the ashes and stuck to the hairs of her bow, ruining them. But that was fine, because she now had something intact from her previous life… _

"_Oh what a shame, the hairs are burnt off." A voice boomed behind her making her jump and fall. A cloud of ashes was thrown up around her, making the vixen cough as she waved her violin bow to dispel the grey particles. "Tell me little fox, what has happened here?" The voice boomed again, calling her attention to a creature at the edge of the pile of ashes that used to be her home._

_What stood there was the largest creature Tava had ever seen. He was taller than three badger lords standing on each other's shoulders and looked like he could carry an army on his back. The giant had a head of long flowing hair that cascaded down his shoulders and a matching tail made of the same hair behind him. He wore robes with extraordinary patterns of embroidery sewn into them. But one of the most fascinating things about the giant was his feet for they ended in stumps instead of paw feet. He was a horse from the far west!_

_Tava was abruptly shaken from her stupered state when she felt an ember burn through her pants leg. Jumping up with a yelp the fox smacked at the scorch, yelping as she tried and dislodge the ember that wanted to stick to her flesh. With a finale smack it fell away but not before she had thoroughly entertained her company. _

_His laugh was a strange sound between a 'nay' and a high pitched 'hehe.' She looked at the majestic man with an odd expression, trying to figure out if he really just made such a sound. He smiled back down at her before asking her again. "What happened here little fox?" _

_Tava blinked, she wasn't quite sure she was happy about being called little She had always enjoyed being about two feet taller than most woodlanders and vermin with the exception of otters and cats so it didn't come off to well with her ego. Being called little just didn't seem right for her. But when the vixen looked up at the horse, all thoughts on defending her height were struck down. He dwarfed her in every aspect in size. Being crushed by a giant with strange feet would did seem like a fitting end to her day. _

"_My home burned down." She exhaled, finding it an odd place for sadness to be in her voice. _

"_I see, and how did this come about?" The horse asked, slowly sitting down. _

_Tava mildly looked away. "I burnt it down…" She simply stated. _

_A silence fell over the two as the man looked down on the vixen, seemingly looking into her very being. He finally broke it with his deep voice. "Horse hair is perfect for violins. I'll give you some of my hair if you'll tell me your story." _

_Tava looked up at the giant and gave him a gentle smile. "OK." She agreed. _

_He took a knife out from his side, a blade that would very easily be considered a sword by any Woodlander, and cut a few strands of his hair. Tava walked up to the giant and took the hair from hands, fascinated by the hard shell that covered them. _

"_Now young fox, tell me your story." _

Tava's belly growled again, saving her from recalling her more tragic memories. She lightly thanked her tummy and then placed her violin and bow on her back into their cloth holder. What she needed at that time was some food. No, not just some food, she needed a lot of it, and maybe a good bit of alcohol too.

oOoO0OoOO

**Ever sense I became a brony I've always wondered about the equines of Redwall. And then there came that very same question in Things Better Left Unvisited. (have you read that fic yet? A real thought provoker with plenty of sarcastic funny.) Along with my mission to anthro the beasts of Redwall to a human like level I thought a lot on what a giant animal like a horse would be like. This is what I've come up with. A giant, a real giant, that's what he looks like. **

**This is also one of those chapters that just happen, because this is a rewrite on Deviants that's perfectly fine in my opinion. Now that I've brought in a freaking horse man why don't you give me a review and tell me what you think? :D **

**Quavera_Tava**


	4. Hungry were we?

"Hungry were we?"

**You can skip this chapter if you want, it's just tasty filler. **

Tava walked out of her room and turned to go down the hall when she was greeted with a heartwarming sight. The otter that had helped her keep her blades after that one hedgehog searched her had kept by as sentry and fallen asleep. There in the otter's lap was a squirrel girl who snuggled up into the sleeping woman in her slumber. She mildly thought about how she could use a sight capturing device at that moment, but the flash probably would have woken the two. No, she needed them awake anyways, she was a hungry vixen and wanted food.

Leaning down she lightly shook the shoulder of the otter. The woman opened slowly opened her eyes and between her and the child curled up in her lap. "Hi, sorry about that." the otter whispered in a kind voice.

Tava smiled back. "It's fine, only wished I had one of those picture devices."

Marcia couldn't help but grin at the vixen. "I have a friend who owns one of those. He's actually that hedgehog that patted you down. He's an artist but a bit of a skeptic when it comes to vermin type, no offense."

Tava nodded her head before looking at the squirrel in the otter woman's lap. "Need some help with her?" She offered.

Marcia looked down at her little friend. "Sure, but be careful, if she wakes up she'll explode with excitement. She's never seen a fox before and kinda has this fascination with new beasts."

Tava lightly chuckled as she leaned down and expertly picked the child up through years of experience. The otter seemed mildly surprised. "So, where can I find some grub? I heard Redwall's the place for good food and I'm in the need for the food."

Marcia stood up and smiled at the fox. "Well I can see you're better from earlier. I'll show you the kitchens and get you a small snack, but don't eat too much because dinner is in a few hours."

Tava nodded as she began to walk down the hall with the otter. "I'll keep that in mind." She said. They continued walking for a little more and then the vixen thought of a mild question that she needed answered. "Sense I'm going to be here for a little bit or that is I hope I'm allowed here for a little bit, I just had a thought."

The pretty otter looked at the vixen with a curious expression. "What's that?"

"What's your name?"

"Oh, my apologies, I'm Marcia, Marcia River."

Tava smirked at the otter's indrouction. "Well I'm Tava, Tavarna Starlit. But please just call me Tava."

Marcia nodded her head at the pretty fox. "Sure thing, Tava."

"So, what do we do with the kid?"

"Oh we'll just drop her off at the children's dormitories."

oO0Oo

In the kitchens there was a shrew who commanded an army of helpers as they prepared dinner. He held a colorful band around his head from his days with the Guosim and kept the kitchens working like a machine. No beast, man, woman, child, or even the occasional sparrow came in and out of his kitchens without his approval. That was until Tava and Marcia entered them, giving the shrew that had seen plenty of action a real start. He burnt his hand.

The otter waved across the kitchen at him as he hopped up and down blowing at the little flame that was on his hand paw. An idiot helper took a bucket of water and splashed him. The shrew slowly blinked, and took a long pause. The guilty mouse hid the bucket behind his back. Everyone around the cook gave him some space as he marched across the kitchens to the pair that had startled him into burning his hand. The shrew looked up at the otter and then at the fox and then at the otter, raising a questioning eyebrow at the two pretty women.

"Excuse me sir, but I was wondering if I could get a small bite to eat. I've been traveling all day and haven't eaten a thing." Tava asked as nicely as it was physically possible while still looking down at the shrew half her size.

Marcia pitched in her two cents as well. "She's also our guest and will be playing her violin tonight for us."

Darrog, the commanding chief officer of the kitchens, stared at her before smiling. "Why sure! Jus' make yersleves somethin' real quickie like."

Marcia grinned as the shrew slowly turned around and seemed to have dismissed her. But then suddenly he whipped back around with a saber pointing at Tava. "Don't ya be snitchin' any oh my dishes vermint!"

Tava stared at the saber and smiled kindly at the shrew. "Oh I wouldn't steal any of Redwall's dishes." She said truthfully, nodding her head.

The shrew squinted at her with a skeptical look. "Yer better not, or I'm gonna chop off ta't pretty tail oh yers."

Tava kept smiling as the shrew sheathed his sword and turned to leave. Once he was out of ear shot she turned to her company and guide. "Well, he's a cherry sort don't-cha-think?"

Marcia giggled at the vixen. "Tava, I think I like you, I really do." She stated before hearing the vixen's stomach growl. "Now let's go get you some grub."

"How about a flower sandwich? I could go for something colorful." Tava suggested, licking her lips at the tasty prospect.

Marcia chuckled as she led the fox to a station made specifically for quick snacks like sandwiches. "So, what kind of sandwich would you like? I can make you something or you. Can. Make. Your. Own…" She trailed off as the vixen began to make a sandwich at lightning speed, throwing in a little bit of this and that with a couple of spices thrown on top of it. By the time she was done Marcia wasn't sure it counted as a snack. But before she could even warn the newcomer about Darrog the girl was devouring it like a starved beast.

The otter watched the fox eat and finish the generous sandwich under a minute. "Hungry were we?"

Tava nodded her head, her eyes closed with a satisfied grin plastered as her face. "Mmm hmm."

oOoO0OoOo

**OK, this chapter doesn't progress the story very much but it's fluffy! It's just plain fluffy! **


	5. Marcia Serving Introductions

Marcia Serving Introductions

Later that night the whole of Redwall all sat down in Cavern Hole to eat dinner. They were all excited to meet their new visitor. Those who had seen her throughout the day told stories of how pretty she was and well mannered. The gossip system of the abbey had worked its magic because by the time Tava came into Cavern Hole it was abuzz with conversations about her or in some way shape or form relating to her.

Marcia brought the vixen to sit with her and her friends. Tava agreed and sat down with the otter smiling at many of the curious faces that were sent her way. Before the meal started and the abbot came down Tava was caught into being introduced to all of Marcia's friends as they came to sit down one by one. A squirrel that looked much like the one that had slept in the otter's lap was the first to join the two girls.

"Hey Marcia, I see you've been making friends." He said with a silly face. "Ya gonna show her them dances?" He added, his eyebrows wiggling at her.

Marcia turned and smiled at Tava. "This is Adam Red. He's a bit of an idiot."

Adam tried defending himself in vain. "I am not an idiot!"

Tava simply giggled as more beasts joined them. The hedgehog from earlier that had searched her was next. "Oh, it's you." She stated with a stare.

The hedgehog was a well fed chubby fellow, but he was far from jolly. "Marcia, what is she doing here?" He asked with an annoyed tone. Tava resisted rolling her eyes at the porky man.

Marcia looked at Tava and the hedgehog and smiled brightly at the visiting fox again. "This is Zane, don't mind him he's a bit grouchy at times. Give him a little bit and he'll warm up to you right soon enough."

"Ya whatever…" Zane muttered as he turned and eyed a group of sisters bringing out the food.

A minute past and another one of Marcia's friends joined the group at their seating place. This one lightly stumbled to them and was the spitting image of the squirrel child Tava had seen earlier, only about twice as old. She was pretty sure the squirrel was also drunk. "Hello." She greeted, giving the woman a friendly wave.

Adasen looked at Tava for a moment before she let her head hit the table. "I'm seeing foxes now…" She muttered, to drunk out of her mind to understand that this was the same fox she had heard about earlier.

Marcia shook her head at her friend before turning to Tava. "This here is Adasen; she's Adam's sister and the mom of the little girl that was sleeping with me outside of your room earlier."

Tava nodded her head as she looked at the drunk mother. "Is she normally like this?" The vixen dared asked.

"Yes, she is but we all love her anyways." said a strong voice from behind. Tava turned in her seat and was greeted with the lovely sight of a very handsome and tall man. Her heart skipped a beat at the ball of adorableness on the otter's shoulder. He then leaned down and kissed the Tava new otterly friend and guide. Tava couldn't help but smile at the public display of affection between the two.

Marcia didn't even look at Tava as she introduced the newest member of their group. "And this is the sexiest man alive, Lucius River. He's also all mine, married last spring." Then the two kissed again.

The tender moment was quickly interrupted through by the little dibbun on the male otter's shoulders as he pulled at Lucius's ears. "I wah 'oo'!"

Marcia laughed as her mate made a face and lifted their rascal off from his shoulder. The young mother took her dibbun from him and gave him a hug. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Tava. It took the vixen a moment to see it but Marcia was actually blushing slightly. "D-do you mind if I?"

Tava blinked to figure out what she was saying and then it hit her. She quickly put her hands up and nodded her head vigorously. "O-oh no, sure, go ahead. It's not something I haven't seen before."

"OK, thank you." Marcia graciously said before producing a blanket from her dress and covering herself and her baby with it.

Tava watched her new friend feed the baby otter for a moment, thinking back on how she had watched the same act hundreds of times before. It hurt her inside to remember what she had lost when her family… Tava quickly thought of something else. She scanned the room for anything to keep her mind busy, her eyes locking onto the food that was being placed out on the tables. Big steaming pots were carried between two kitchen helpers each. One particular pot came to their table and Tava found her head suddenly filled with the wonderful aromas of the contents inside. The Redwall sisters smiled at her brightly before scurrying off, giggling between themselves.

Tava licked her chops and reached out to take the lid off of the pot. "Ouch!" yelped the vixen when a sudden hand reached out and smacked hers. She looked over to its owner, appalled to see that it was Marcia. "Wha?"She whimpered, confused by her new friend's sudden hostility.

"We gotta wait for the abbot, even if you're a visitor you're not eating before him." Marcia scolded as she readjusted her blanket from reaching out and smacking the vixen's paw. Tava got a quick flash of the otter's cub suckling away at his mother's breast before the blanket was placed over him.

She looked away with a small huff. "There's definitively that Redwall hospitality at this table." She muttered sarcastically.

And then a plate of steaming muffins was placed right under her nose. She looked up with a confused expression. The child she had seen sleeping before with Marcia outside of her room was now fully awake and sitting on the other side of the table with a grin plastered across her little face.

oOoO0OoOo

**Tava meets everybody in this chapter! Woohoo! Oh writing the next chapter is going to be so fun. **


	6. Lucy's Incalculable Questions

Lucy's Incalculable Questions 

Why Lucy was napping in one of Redwall's overly comfy beds she had no clue. What she did have a clue on was the time and how she was about to be late for dinner! So when the eleven year old ran down the hall at a breakneck speed as if an insane badger was after her, there was legitimate reason. From the dormitories down to cavern hole she had a lot of ground to cover under very little time.

And then she saw the abbot and her fathe-noArvin walking together. Believing breaking the two's conversation would stall the abbot down so she could get to dinner and talk a little bit with her friends Lucy came to a halting skid infront of the two.

"And so Father Abbot I wish to propose we have some a series of games..." Lucy's secret daddy was saying.

"Oh I love games!" Lucy exclaimed at the top of her lungs. She rolled her eyes with a big silly grin. "Why I'm really good at all the games and…"

"Oh Lucy, its good you're here, Arvin wanted to talk about something dealing with you but got mixed up and we ended up talking about training Redwall defenders instead." Father Abbot stated, hoping the wild girl would stay in one place. Apart of being the champion of Redwall Arvin was also in charge of most disciplinary actions and security. This also meant Lucy was one of the two friend's most talked about conversations; the maid had a knack of getting into trouble and causing trouble. But for some reason Arvin had negated every conversation about the little squirrel ever sense he came back from his patrol…

Lucy looked up at the abbot and her father keeping on her silly grin. She knew she was cute and flaunted it for all its worth. She was also oblivious to Arvin and Adasen's plans of breaking the long term game of secret daddy. The girl spoke to no one in particular as she tried to think of ways to completely befuddle them. "So I was running in the halls,"

"Shouldn't do that, Lucy." Arvin said while he daughter went off on another one of her random tangents.

"And I came across this snake who spat out squirrels and a prince squirrel took me away…"

"Arvin, I think she got into the coffee stash again…" Father abbot commented as the girl seemed to ramble on and on about nothing, completely confusing him.

"And then I Martin the warrior came to me and told me not to be afraid and everything would be fine!" She finally ended, telling them the end of a really nice dream she had during her time napping.

Arvin blinked at Lucy as his mind did a skip. "Wait, repeat that last part about something of a dream and Martin."

Lucy smiled up at the older squirrel. "Oh Martin, yeah, he talks with me! Why he helps me think of all kinds of things to do with the Dibbuns Against Bedtime, but now I'm too old for the club which is sad because I used to be its leader and…"

Arvin waved his hand at the girl dismissively, it was hard to say what the girl said was truth and what was simply made up at times. "OK, OK, why don't you go on ahead to dinner? I think there are some muffins baking in the kitchens if you want to steal those. I know, give them to our guest, it won't ruin her dinner to have an appetizer while I walk this old man down there."

Lucy looked at her daddy with a curious look before she gave him a hug. "That's a wonderful idea!" She exclaimed. Then she gave the abbot a hug and ran off down the halls.

Both men watched as she disappeared around a corner. The abbot turned to Arvin again. "What were we talking about?"

Arvin blinked. "I'm not quite sure, something about games?"

"Oh, I'm sure it'll come back to us. Now, please do tell me how did you know about those muffins? I was cooking those in secret."

Arvin smiled at his father abbot. "I might have filched one or two…"

oO0Oo

Lucy grinned from across the table as she presented the vixen with a plate of muffins. Tava looked back at the squirrel, questioning the existence of this little angel who had given her muffins. Marcia could screw off with her waiting for the old mouse, she was hungry! Lucy's grin faltered as she watched Redwall's guest face plant her head in the muffins eating them away at an extraordinary rate without even using her hands. "Mommy, can I eat like Miss Tava?" Adasen mumbled something incomprehensible into the tabletop. "Oh yeah, I do remember that, OK I won't eat like Miss Tava's!"

The fox in question finished half the muffins with a satisfied smile. She licked the muffin remains off of her muzzle and turned to Marcia with an arrogant smile. The otter simply rolled her eyes back at her. Finally Tava faced Lucy again, smiling at the little squirrel girl. "Thank you."

Lucy beamed. "You're welcome!" Then the little maid shifted in her seat and smiled at the new guest. She didn't want to come across as rude to the pretty vixen but she wasn't sure how to approach asking the fox about… well everything actually.

Tava smiled, the little maid, reminding her of someone else very close to her. "OK kid, what's up? I've seen that look before and you might as well just ask me."

Lucy timid smiled at approaching the vixen slowly grew across her face showing off her pearly white teeth. She took in a deep breath. "How old are you? What's it like being a fox? Are you a good vermin? Are you a bad vermin? Have you killed anybody? Do you have stories of looting and pillaging? Are you secretly a pirate? Why are you a violinist? Will you play for us? Do you like your music? Do you sing? Can I hear you sing? Do you have a family? What's a fox family like? Did you have a little sister? How come you were so tired yesterday? Why are you pretty? Are you going to seduce anybody? Why is the sky blue? What's your favorite color? Do you like it here? Am I annoying you? Are you planning on stealing anything from Redwall? Are you here to help a horde of evil vermin take over? Why are you looking at me like that? Did I ask too many questions for you?"

Tava had been eating a little more of the mush that was in front of her that used to be tasty muffin while the girl had sent questions rapid fire at her. The last few were a little curious but the vixen had answers for all of them. "I'm nineteen years old. Being a fox is pretty cool in my opinion. I'd like to think I'm good but I won't lie and say I haven't done my share of sins. I have. I do have stories of looting and pillaging but none that I belonged in. I am not a pirate. I've always been a violinist. I will play as soon as your old abbot comes down and lets me eat that delicious food. I do like my music. I can sing. I won't sing. I do have a family. A fox family is like any other family. I do. I ran as fast as I could all the way here. My mother was drop dead gorgeous, so I got a good bit of her looks. I don't plan on seducing anybody. The sky is blue because of the atmosphere. Light blue. I'm liking it so far. Not at all. Yes. No. You remind me of my brother. And no, you didn't ask me too many questions."

Lucy stared at the vixen, amazed. She had lost track of her own questions but the woman in front of her had answered each and every one. Her mind churned on itself as she tried to piece together her questions to the vixen's answers. The girl picked out some of her more important ones. "What's it like killing someone? What's your sister's name? Where is she? Why did you run here so fast? And you said yes to wanting to steal something." Lucy felt like she picked out the good ones because Tava's eyes slightly widened.

She gave the squirrel a nervous smile.

oOoO0OoOo

**Out of all the people in the world to let ask you a ton of questions Tava, it had to be Lucy? Really? Have you learned nothing! **

**Anyways this moves the story forward quite a bit, and Tava hasn't even been there a whole freaking day! To fast perhaps? I think not. :P **

**What are your thoughts, what kind of questions would you ask this Tava after her answers to Lucy, and how would you think she's going to go about answering Lucy's hard pressed questions? I want to know! Review or PM me, either one is good. **

**Quavera_Tava**

**P.S. I got to go like right now so I'll come back and check the chapter for errors and such later. **


	7. Who is Tava?

Who is Tava?

Tava sighed and held her head up with her hand, her elbow resting on the table. The vixen looked at the expectant look on the squirrel across from her and she bet if she turned her head all the others there would have similar expressions. She guessed there was no beating around the bush when one was thoroughly screwed over. "Can I get your name first before I condemn myself?" Tava first asked politely, trying to find some humor in the situation.

Lucy extended her arm over the table out for the vixen to take. "I'm Lucy!"

Tava lightly shook the child's hand with the arm she was resting on. "Well Lucy, now how old are you? Ten, twelve?

"Eleven." Lucy corrected with a smile.

"OK, in my opinion, and I'd think everyone else here would agree, that question of yours, about killing, isn't something you need to know about, or even hear. I shouldn't have answered that." Tava stated, giving the girl an assuring look. "And I don't think you'd understand either."

The young lass felt affronted by the generalization of her age. "I can handle whatever you did!" She huffed, narrowing her eyes at the fox. "And I gave you muffins." She added.

Tava smiled sadly. What she saw in front of her was an innocent child who knew little about the horrors of the world. It was a terrible shame the girl would have to experience them and lose her wonderful innocents. "They were bad people, and that's all I can and will say." Tava stated with finality.

Lucy made a face of indignation, but she took what she was given and pressed on, wanting to know the details to her other questions. It would bother her to no end but she knew an opportunity to get answers like this would hardly come again. Not very many people were inclined to answer her questions, and some of the questions she had asked were very private ones that other beasts wouldn't dare to share with her. She knew she didn't share the name of her daddy when people asked her!

The other question she had about the vixen's sister was the one where the young woman had started to look at her funny. So she quickly assumed that the fox lady's family was actually a touchy subject. Hey, they had something in common! "So what about your sister?"

Tava had internally prepared herself for this question because it was a sensitive part of her life that easily brought her down into an emotional state. When prepared she could throw up her shields and hold back the storm of memories and feelings that swirled inside of her. "I got a little brother and sister, actually, and I might as well tell you about them both. There's Ella who just recently turned eight and Lakka who's about a year older than you, twelve. As to why they're not with me is because they're with their mother. I'm a traveling violinist and some of the places I go to aren't as family friendly as your abbey."

Lucy blinked at the fox and quietly kicked herself inside. She had assumed that there was something wrong with the fox's family because Tava wasn't with them. Every year tons of people left their families and friends behind as they moved out from Redwall to someplace different. Even one of her mother's good friends recently moved away, to travel and discover things. Tava was just someone who moved out from her family and came to Redwall, a place where travelers come and go all the time.

She finally hardened her resolve and continued interrogating the vixen. "Why did you run all the way here?"

The fox was quick with this one. "I really wanted to get here before dinner and pushed myself a little too hard." Tava replied honestly.

She then quietly waited for the next most pressing question and smiled when Lucy wasn't the one to push it. "So what do you plan on stealing?" Zane, the skeptical hedgehog, asked from her side. She didn't have to look at him to know what kind of expression he was holding on his face.

Her smile lightly fell away when she realized that such a question could very well jeopardize her whole entire stay at the abbey. She mildly thought about making up a completely off handed story and say she was simply joking when she answered that one. However, they would easily see through it from the serious and truthful answers she had been giving. So instead she would tell them good heartedly and hope they took it well. "I'm here to steal away Redwall's most prized of treasures."

Lucy's eyes grew twice their size at the fox's proclamation. Was she looking at the next possible villain where a group of Redwallers would have to chase across Mossflower to retrieve back the Tapestry of Martin?! Her little insides squirmed as the fox smirk at her. What bothered her most was the fox had told them as if it were the most trivial of things! "You just told us? Just like that? Without any hesitation? You're joking right? You're gotta be joking?!" She turned and looked at everyone else as they gave the vixen curious and odd looks. "She's gotta be joking!"

Tava kept her eyes on the squirrel child as she continued. "Lucy, you're a really nice girl and I wish could say no, but I'm here for a reason besides playing a violin. Don't you worry through; if I get caught no one will get hurt." The young woman assured. "But first you have to catch me." She added playfully, winking at the dumbfounded girl.

And it was at this time that the abbot walked into Cavern Hole.

oOoO0OoOo

**No Tava, you're a vixen with natural lying skills! Stop telling them everything! Where's the intrigue?! The story! Where's there mysterious? *Throws hands into the air.* Arrgh! **

**Anyways I think I might have to change the summary and tags because of the turn the story just took. XD **


	8. Skills? Is that all!

Skills? Is that all!

Tava actually counted the seconds it took for Lucy to go from flabbergasted to bolting across the room at the old mouse and his companion in a blur. She then leaned back in her chair with a quiet and calm expression, feeling like she delivered that pretty well. Marcia was the one to first continue the questioning, as the vixen expected. "I wasn't sure if you were really serious there in that last part. Everything else seemed like a perfectly reasonable answer but that last bit, I just don't know." The otter commented, more bewildered than anything else.

Tava turned her head and faced the mother otter. She mildly thought about how the otter couldn't have been any older than she and there the young woman was with a little baby under a blanket against her breast. The vixen kept up her barriers when she put it into words that they would understand. "I do plan on stealing some stuff from Redwall, but not in the criminal sort of sense." The violinist began, choosing her words carefully. One had to rememorize the story they were going to use to cover up their slip ups. "You see as a traveling individual I have little need for large quantities of material objects." Big words and long sentences bought her time as she sewed her story right there. "I'm more of one who appreciates the value of skills. They're able to be packaged away inside of you, a weightless tool to use on the road, and far more useful than any money or treasure would bring."

As she spoke her reassuring lies, the vixen could feel the tension around her begin to fade away into naïve acceptance. It was amazing how she had pulled the story right out of her, but in all honesty it wasn't a complete invention. Skills were far more valuable to her than any material object. She continued feeling emboldened that her words would pull her through the hole she had dug. Her next statement actually made many of the table residences around her smile. "I came here to steal a good bit of your secrets and skills. Like your food for an example. Redwall fare is perhaps the most legendary of dishes and only a few choice individuals have the skills to make such fine sustenance. I have a large appreciation of good food, especially when you've traveled day in and day out."

Adam was the one to push Tava forward into saying more. "So its skills you want? Not our tapestry? Not Martin's sword? Not even our secret cook book? Just lessons?"

Tava looked at the squirrel with the charming smile that had found its way onto her pretty features. "Yes, I am only here for your skills. You can be reassured that there won't be any missing items in the near future. But I do like the sounds of that secret cook book through." She added with a disarming tease. It slightly frightened her how well she was getting around these abbey folk. Perhaps it was the apart of the armor that she had thrown together. Whatever the case be she knew she'd be hit with the guilt of her lies later that evening when she took it all off to sleep that night.

"So what sort of talents and skills do you guys have? What's your place in Redwall's society?" She asked the group around her, finally turning the table of asking questions onto them. She was confident with what she had told them that anymore would be overdoing it and possibly even suspicious. The key to the deception here was to keep them relaxed and casual. "Marcia told me that you, Zane, are an artist."

The hedgehog looked at her with an indifferent stare, before throwing a quick glare at the otter's direction. She sheepishly smiled back at him. Tava continued to wait for the spiky man to answer her question. He made a face, seemingly debating on telling her, and finally caved in after a moment of internal thought. "I am ah artist. I draw, paint, and take photographs for Redwall. I also help maintain the tapestry out of all things."

Tava nodded her head, knowing now she had completely won them over again if she had gotten their most skeptical character to talk. "You see I think learning how to draw, or getting a good couple of pointers because I've already got a small talent in that area already would be a great thing for me to sit down with a Redwaller and do."

Zane raised an eyebrow. "Is that supposed to be ah request?"

The vixen lightly giggled at the large man. "Yes, in a way, yes." She admitted.

"OK…" The hedgehog said thoughtfully, leaning back in his seat and letting her artistic side take over his more skeptical position.

Marcia was the one to ask Tava next. "So, are you interested in learning about any sort of medicine?"

Tava actually smirked at the otter. "My mother is an herbalist and my father worked the gardens. My siblings and I also helped him. But there is always room to sit down and go over taking care of one's body, especially if sickness strikes or you're injured on the traveling path."

Marcia nodded her head at the vixen, liking the other woman's thoughts on medical care. "I'm going to have to steal you away so you get a good opportunity to steal some of Redwall's knowledge then." She lightly chuckled.

The fox's conversation through was cut short as She saw a new beast coming to her table. Tava looked at the sight of Lucy dragging a squirrel across the room to them, an extraordinary sword strapped to his side. For most other individuals their attention would have stuck to the amazing blade on the squirrel's flank, but what Tava found most interesting about the squirrel was his resemblance to the girl that was pulling him along. They looked vastly different between age and gender with Lucy taking in a lot of traits from her drunken mother but there were obvious similarities between the current pair that she could see. When they arrive at the table Tava asked a question, an innocent question really. "Hey Lucy, is this your father?" She didn't expect them to trip over one another and fall down onto the red stone floor.

oOoO0OoOo

**Well I dished this chapter out pretty quick. I sat down to try and write a little bit at 1:00 a.m. and it just came to me. Anyways Tava basically squirms her way out of the hole she dug with some pretty legit reasons. But Lucy won't be fooled, no, she'll discover Tava's secret! She'll find out what the fox is really after. **

**If she can get herself up off the floor first and not totally blow her own secret.**


	9. ShrimpN'Hotroot Soup

ShrimpN'Hotroot Soup

All the Redwallers around them looked down at Lucy as she tried to get herself back up with as much dignity as she could. She had faltered in her step when the thief asked her about her father, it was a minor falter really, but enough to send her tripping and flying to the floor. With her young arms she then helped Redwall's champion up from the floor, blushing as Redwallers lightly chuckled at her. She had tripped, and they were laughing at her! They were all a bunch of big old meanies. Or, that's what Lucy told herself to keep from not stumbling again.

Arvin took a hand and put it on his daughter's back, guiding her to the table. They sat down in the same place Lucy had been sitting before and the warrior mildly took note of the mostly eaten plate of muffins, or mush, however one saw it. He ignored the drunken form of Adasen. "The abbot is about to say prayer and then we can eat."

And just at that time another hush fell over the whole of Cavern Hole as their father abbot stood at his table, ready to bless the food. Tava respectfully nodded towards Arvin before the abbot's voice echoed through the hall, saying an abbey prayer and blessing their meal. Tava personally didn't pay attention as she eagerly waited to devour the contents of the pot of steaming food in front of her. Once the abbot was done all else fell to the way side as she took her bowl and scooped a chunky soup from the steaming pot into it. Whatever it was it smelled and looked absolutely delicious!

She took a bite and practically swooned at the taste that exploded in her mouth. _Oooh yes, this was definitively worth waiting for. _The vixen thought to herself as she took another spoonful of the soup. From what she could see it had a lot of leeks, potatoes, and onions in it with shrimp, wonderfully meaty protein rich shrimp. But the best part was the broth. She took another spoonful and found it hard to put words to the rich vegetable broth. What she did know from her own experiences with helping her mother cook was how they had made the soup delightfully creamy. Milk was the secret ingredient. What beast's milk it was she couldn't tell but it was as sweet and delicious as her own mother's. And then it hit her like a ton of bricks and she gasped at the sudden spiciness that ran down her throat.

"Too much hotroot in there for you, Tava?" Lucius asked from his place on the other side of Marcia.

Tava whipped her head to the otter, her eyes sparkled. "That was amazing! I'm eating it and the taste and the broth and the shrimp and then bam! It hit me! That's extraordinary. Is it meant to do that? Did you sabotage it? No, it was made for that, it was made to bring tears to your eyes. That I can tell. Do we have any more hotroot to add to this? The more I think about it the more I think it's supposed to be spicy, and it isn't spicy enough."

Marcia and Lucius both laughed at her display of amazement. The larger of the two produced a container of spice from his green habbit. He then generously added crushed dried hotroots into her soup until it was covered with a layer of spice. Tava looked at the tall otter with a skeptical expression. "Should I be afraid?" She asked nervously, lightly joking.

Lucy piped up. "You just said a bowl of HotrooN'Shrimp soup wasn't spicy enough in front of a guy who chews on hotroots!"

Tava raised an eyebrow at this before stirring the spice into her soup. The squirrel she thought was Lucy's father caught her attention as she took a bite. The flavors felt like a spark launcher went off in her mouth! And she loved it. So it was understandable that the squirrel with sword had to repeat himself. "Lucy said something about you wanting to steal something from Redwall?"

Tava blinked away tears as she swore her mouth was on fire. She found it hard to think with the flavors burning a hole in her tongue. A hand appeared in front of her eyes with some bread and she took it graciously, smiling at its owner. Lucius simple gave her an amused look. Finally she looked back to the patient man, chewing the bread with a slight blush on her face from being so rude to him.

It was actually Adasen who spoke to Redwall's champion. "Alright you, she don't 'ook like she want to talk to you proper like so I'll explain 'er case while she stuffs 'erself. The vix'n was jokin'. All she want to do is learn some stuff, like drawan' an' cukin'. She not need your pointy stick or Mehrtin's blanket."

Tava swallowed her food and looked at Adasen to thank her. "Thank you Adasen, sorry I couldn't say anything to your husba-woah!" She exclaimed in surprise as the drunken squirrel bolted up from her seat.

Adasen pointed an accusing finger at the vixen, her speech drastically improved. "You listen here you, he ain't my husband and he ain't never will be. He ain't Lucy's father jus' like every other squirrel in this damned abbey ain't her father. I tired of travelers like you getting it all wrong. I tired of the elders, the brother, the sister, getting it all wrong. Her father don't live in this abbey and ain't never will!" And with that the squirrel left the table, marching away as her hackles visibly stood on end, leaving the group of beasts shocked.

oOoO0OoOo

**Mostly fluff but it opened it up for a descriptive outward viewpoint on Lucy's existence. That will be next chapter when they tell her about Adasen's most unorthodox secret mate. **

**But anyways I really liked writing the description of the soup. I used the real world version and man, yall should find the receipt and have some, and it'll be one of the best things you'll ever eat! **

**Review-pretty-please-with-a-cherry-on-top?! :D**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**


	10. Lucy's Blunder

Lucy's Blunder

Ironically it was Arvin who explained to the vixen about the bizarre existence of Lucy. "Lucy's father is a sensitive subject for Adasen." He stated beginning what he knew would be an awkward situation for anyone else. But he had gone through this kind of event several times before. Most of the time he let others tell the story of Adasen, but he decided if he needed to pull together to confess to the abbot he might as well get some practice in talking about his daughter more.

"How so?" Tava asked after the squirrel paused. She added an extra layer of armor to her, knowing between the way Adasen had exploded and the tone in the other squirrel's voice that there was a very interesting and mind rattling story about to be told. She needed this new piece to her suit of invisible armor so as not to burn her sinuses while she ate her soup.

"Adasen is twenty four years old, Lucy is eleven." Arvin stated, giving a small pause for the vixen to piece together the puzzle. He watched as her eyes grew in realization before she calmly took in a bite of her soup. He continued. "No one knows, except for Adasen herself, what exactly happened but what is fact is that she was pregnant at the age of twelve. At the time this had shook the abbey because such a thing was almost unheard of, not for a community like Redwall. It was fortunate that they discovered her pregnancy early because from stories from the past many girls died during pregnancy without early care, and Adasen had even admitted to saying she planned on hiding it as long as possible.

"She was then sat down and questioned by the abbot. From what I was told she had denied ever being forced into it and said that she had simply gotten drunk one night with someone. The abbot tried explaining to her that she was possibly taken advantage of and whoever did it needed to be punished. However the conversation went south from there it ended with the abbot getting a bloody nose. She has ever sense refused to say who the father is." It was at this time that Arvin paused, knowing his daughter was about to interrupt and take over the story.

"But I know who my daddy is!" She exclaimed, grinning when Tava spewed hotroot rich soup from her nose, the vixen's last piece of armor being shattered. Everyone else cringed in sympathy as the fox held her muzzle in agony.

A cup of milk was quickly placed in front of the vixen and she stuffed her whole face into it, not questioning where it came from. The beasts around her waited patiently for her. Instead she raised a hand and made a rolling gesture for the young girl to continue, keeping her muzzle in the cup.

Lucy mildly felt guilty but quickly brushed it away. "Well, he's the bestest best there is. Me and mommy loves him very much and I get to see him all the time. We go out and have picnics and play games and we wrestle, there's a lot of wrestling. We also talk a lot and walk a lot and it's just the best thing ever."

Tava lifted her pretty face from the glass of the milk, its sweet creamy whiteness dripping from her muzzle. "Lucy, you do realize that he did something wrong? He had copulated with your mother, who at the time was only twelve, that's a year older than you are right now. And I think you're mature enough to understand at least that and how, wrong it is"

Lucy's smile fell away as she tried her hardest not to look at the father next to her. "Me and mom try not to think about that. I like to see the happy side of things, like me being here for one, than the bad side of things, like my father getting my mom drunk. The last time my mom thought about it for too long she poisoned every guy squirrel in the whole of Redwall, making them all horribly sick. If I think too much about it I'd probably go right up to my dad and kick him in the geezers." The thin girl puffed out her cheeks and took a deep breath, counting to ten in her head before smiling again. "But I don't think about that and me and mommy are happy with daddy, and we stay one happy family!" She finished cheerfully.

Tava blinked in surprise at the change she had seen from the girl. She had just been given a glance the child's internal emotional turmoil over the conditions of her existence. "I'm sorry Lucy I said anything."

Lucy was quick to reply. "Apology accepted. But even though he did do that I still love him and mommy loves him and I get to see him often. You should really meet him, he's strong, he's kind, he's smart, he's just the best daddy ever. I wouldn't trade him out for anyone else."

"He sounds like a good kind of a character than. I think I would like to meet him." Tava said, agreeing to the idea.

Lucy gave a small guilty smile. "Oh, I wasn't serious. You see he's my _secret_ daddy."

Tava lightly chuckled at the girl. "I know, I just thought I'd try."

"Oh it's fine, I get it all the time. Why most everyone tries occasionally. Some of their bribes or tricks are relly good too, but no, sic years of knowing my daddy and I ain't gave out his secret yet." Lucy said proudly.

"Six years? Didn't you know him before you were five?" Tava commented.

Lucy shook her head. "No, mommy never told me I had a daddy until one day she took me out on a picnic and there he was waiting for us. I was so excited when I saw him and he said he was my daddy because I was friends with him a long time before that." She stated with a nod but then she froze, realizing what she had just said.

Tava was quick to pick up on the slip up. "So he _is_ a Redwaller?"

Lucy stared at the vixen with a blank expression. Six year, she had _just_ said she had known him for six years. Six years of keeping him a complete secret, all the way down to where he lives, and not once had she ever made a slip up so big. Not like that. Not ever. She had made little mistakes before, but nothing as massive and important as to the confirmation that he was a Redwaller.

Tears began to well up in her eyes. "I-I don't wanna talk about my daddy anymore…" She sniffled, trying her best not to cry. Her mind betrayed her as it ran down a panicked and fearful path. Any smart person who had paid attention to all her tiny slip ups in the past could easily now piece together the truth. Her daddy was going to be found out. She was going to lose her daddy. She didn't want to see him picked on. She didn't want to see him lose the right to hold Martin's sword. She didn't want to see him punished. She didn't want to see him banished.

And before anyone could stop her the little girl ran off, her arm hiding her face from the world that was going to take her father away.

oOoO0OoOo

**Mmm, for a chapter that's only supposed to be a thousand words it came out pretty slow, and with a can of monster on top. Hopefully it's not too horrible for your tastes. See any mistakes or have any thoughts share them in the box bellow please, thank you. **


	11. Violinists Can Climb Too

Violinists Can Climb Too

Tava looked down to her cup of milk and pushed it away with a sigh. She hadn't meant to make the girl cry. It wasn't something she had prepared herself for and felt a dagger of depression dig itself into her. Everyone stood by silently at what had just happened. "I know I have no room to ask this of any of you, but could you please not say anything about what just happened? People'll ask but it seems to me keeping her father a secret is the whole world to her. I can't stand to see a crying child."

Marcia smiled at the thoughtfulness of her new friend. "I don't think anyone here is going to do that. We've all known Adasen and Lucy for a long time and have no intentions of breaking that relationship. Why, even if we did know who Lucy's father is we wouldn't go about giving away his name to everyone. Isn't that right?" She asked, turning her head to everyone else as they nodded, all except for Arvin.

Tava looked at the squirrel. "Well, you gonna go share that with the abbot and break a little girl's heart, or are you going to keep quiet as well?" She asked.

The squirrel shook his head. "I'll keep it to myself, just as long as you go talk with Lucy." He said with a stern look.

Tava nodded her head in understanding. "I guess I should." She agreed, standing up. "Any idea where she might be hiding? I'm pretty sure after her running off like that she'd hide herself away somewhere."

Arvin smiled at the fox's question. "She likes to hide up in the bell tower. Sometimes she'll occasionally ring Matthias and Methuselah, the bells, to play with some of us. If you can't find her there she's most likely went to find her mother. But in the state Adasen is currently in I don't think Lucy would. So the tower is the best option."

Tava nodded her head as she picked up her violin; it was hanging off the back of her chair by its cloth holder. Slinging it onto her back she went to leave before having a last minute thought. The vixen chuckled as she turned around, went back to the cup of milk, and finished it. She grinned at Marcia. "Pretty good stuff here." She complemented, making the mom otter lightly blush and Lucius fall into a fit of laughter. Then she left to go find Lucy.

oO0Oo

Tava walked into the bell tower with a slight bit of unease in her. She had lost track of time and darkness had fallen over the abbey. Warm torch light lit most of her way to the tower but then she had turned down the corridor where the torches were out of place. It was in that corridor that she had begun to feel uneasy for the torches were not only out of their holders from the wall but were thrown onto the floor. Glowing embers left an eerie feel to the passage when the vixen ventured down its length. Lucy had been far more upset than the vixen had first interpreted.

So as she entered the tower she was afraid that Lucy would lash out at her in some way, possibly a trap or something thrown at her. It came to her relief that she met no such hostilities. She smiled as she remembered that this was a woodland child who was raised to be a peaceful individual and not fight. In her family, and most other vermin like families, children were raised to be able to stand up for oneself and fight if need be. This led to a small problem of violence and later on bullying at times but it was a solid tradition that kept many families alive from raiders.

Her smile of relief through, at the lack of aggression from the child, was quickly washed away when she didn't see the small girl. The vixen walked into the middle of the tower to where the rope to ring the bell was. The thought of Lucy going to her mother in the state the squirrel was in scared her. She had seen what a drunken beast could do to their child, intentionally or not, and it was never a pretty sight. An image of the thin girl with a black swollen eye and busted lip entered her mind.

If not for the soft sounds of sobbing she would have ran from the tower right then and there to hunt down Adasen. But her keen fox ears picked them up. She looked around her trying to find the girl, seeing if she had hidden in a dark corner of the small square room, but found no such thing. Finally she inspected the wall and found it to be a rough surface with a lot of cracks in it. Redwall was an ancient building that had stood for many decades. There was talk through Mossflower that the abbey was getting ready to take down certain parts of the building and wall altogether and rebuild.

Tava Looked up to the two bells above, the Metthias and Methuselah, and blinked when a drop of water landed onto her muzzle. A small figure could be seen by the moonlight, sitting on the cross beam that held the two bells aloft. "Lucy!" she called, worry in her voice. "Come down and talk with me."

"Go away! You're nothin' but a vermint who jus' wanna take my daddy away from me." The girl cried more tears falling from the sky and landing onto Tava's upturned face.

The vixen felt a pang of pain pierce though her heart. Pursing her lips and fur bristling she turned to the wall again and looked up at the height. "Lucy if you're not going to come down I'm coming up!" She yelled before slipping out of her shoes. She wiggled the toes of her padded feetpaws and her fingers before placing a hand onto the rough stone, then a foot, then another hand, then the other foot, then hand, then foot, then hand. Soon she was crawling up the wall as if it were the floor itself.

Lucy watched in amazement, as the vixen made her way up the wall. The thin child was going to give in and climb down but before she could say anything the fox began to climb up. It was then that she noted the fox was at least fifty feet up the wall already and still climbing as if she had just started. If Tava fell than she most surely would die. Lucy felt her small heart quicken with every foot the fox made, scaling the wall at an extraordinary rate that would have impressed any tree beasts like herself.

Finally Tava made it to the beam and hoisted herself up onto its rough surface. Her breath was quick and her heart pounded in her chest as sweat clung to her fur. The vixen then grinned as Lucy crawled to her, that look of fascination only a child could have sparkling in her eyes. "How did you do that? I didn't think foxes could climb!"

The vixen leaned back and raised her arms high above her head, stretching for all her worth as if what she just did was nothing. "Got a bit oh grey fox in me from my good old grandpapa."

oOoO0OoOo

**Tava makes Marcia blush and climbs a wall. Oh and has everyone promise not to say anything. That's also important too. Oh and if you want some spoilers for the whole story go to my profile! **


	12. Arvin's Confession

Arvin's Confession

Arvin watched the violinist go. He had lied to her. He had said that he was going to keep that Lucy's father was a Redwaller to himself, but he wasn't. He had deliberately lied to their guest and it made him sick inside. With a shaking breath he looked to where Adasen used to be. Between her outburst and Lucy's tears he knew that this could no longer go any further. It wasn't that this was the worst he had seen the two, Adasen had gone delusional at one time and poisoned him along with every other male squirrel in the abbey, and Lucy _had_ kicked him in the geezers a few times already, but it was the final straw.

"Arvin, are you OK?" Lucius asked in concern for the champion was holding his head.

Arvin visibly shook when he replied. "N-no, I'm not fine."

Marcia stopped rocking back forth from trying to put her baby to sleep. "Do you need to go to the infirmary?"

Arvin shook his head. "No, I'm not sick, not yet, but I'm just about to do something that I'm not sure I should do."

Adam leaned forward. "How so man? Got a crush you're gonna ask out?" He asked, trying to see if he could at least make the squirrel smile. What he got instead of a dead stare from the warrior. For a second it looked like the squirrel was about to make a statement of some kind but instead he simply got up from the table and began to walk away. "Hey, where're you going?" Adam asked, expressing the groups surprise at his sudden leave.

Arvin looked back at the other squirrel then over all of Adasen's friends. "To talk with the abbot about what I just heard. He needs to know that Lucy's father is a Redwaller so proper measures can be taken to start an investigation."

Lucius narrowed his eyes at the squirrel. "What? You just-."

Arvin quickly cut him off. "I have an obligation of champion to fill. There is a beast in here that has done wrong and needs to be brought to justice, no matter how long time has passed sense the committed crime. What happened to Adasen is an act punishable by banishment, and I will not stand by while there is such a beast in Redwall." And with that the man turned away from the group of friends and made his way to the abbot. He would later have to thank Lucius for kindling his spirits so he could confess to the abbot without quivering in fear like some fool vermin.

The word vermin stuck in his mind as he walked to the abbot with a determination in his march. That's exactly what he was, a vermin. He was going to go down as Redwall's first champion to ever be marked as a vermin beast and banished from the abbey forever. There had been other vermin type beasts who had held the sword in the past as champion, but he would be the first true vermin to have had been Redwall's warrior. A light chuckled escaped him, he probably be erased from the records all together.

"Arvin, care to share what's so humorous?" Abbot Aragon asked.

And now that he was here all his determination while marching across the room fell away. He began to lightly shake again and he cursed himself for his cowardliness. He _was_ a vermin fool. "Father abbot, may I sit with you for a moment and talk in private?"

The abbot stared of at his champion. "Is there something that pressing that we can't take this somewhere else?" Arvin gave a curt nod. The abbot then sighed and turned to the Redwaller elders around him and nodded his head as well. They all picked up their food respectably and left the two. Leaving the squirrel and mouse enough room as to talk in quiet and not be heard.

Arvin sat down at the abbot's left side, picking careful not to be on his right, and put his hands onto the table. "It has come to my understanding that there is a criminal in this abbey who has done a great deed that should be punished to the full extent of outcast."

The abbot raised an eyebrow of surprise at the warrior's choice in words. "Outcast? You make it sound like this is a Redwaller we're talking about and not about our new guest."

The nodded his head solemnly. "Miss Starlit has done no wrong, not that I am aware of. He is a Redwaller that has eluded the order for eleven years."

Aragon finally understood what the squirrel was saying. "You've discovered who Lucy's father is?"

Aragon bought himself a few more seconds of time. "Yes, I've known about him for quite some time now actually."

The father jerked back his head in utter surprise. "You have? Then why are you coming to me now? Has he done another wrong? Is he a friend of yours? Is that why you haven't said anything yet? Why have you not brought this to me immediately?" What the champion of Redwall said next nearly gave the abbot a heart attack.

"I am Lucy's father." He said clearly as day without hesitation.

The abbot's face of surprise slowly melted away into a calm and level expression. "Arvin, champion of Redwall, I want you to place Martin's sword on the table right now and follow me to my office." The mouse then pushed his chair backwards and out from the table. Arivn pulled the sword of Martin from his belt and placed it across the table as he was told. The two men then walked out of Cavern Hole, leaving the whole of Redwall mystified by the sudden and strange event that had just occurred.

oOoO0OoOo

**Thought you were going to get some good old fashioned bonding time between Lucy and Tava didn't you? No, here we have Arvin finally fessing up. And I must say fess up he did! **


	13. Breakdowns and Falling Children!

Breakdowns and Falling Children!

To Tava's dismay the fascination in Lucy's eyes quickly fell away. "You know, I would have come down." The squirrel grumbled, seemingly remembering that she was upset at the fox. The vixen lowered her arms and let them relax next to her sides.

Tava jumped into her apology, slightly panicked that she was going to completely lose the girl. "Lucy, I'm sorry. I sometimes do things; jump at things, without thinking of the consequences. My father used to call me impulsive before he was killed, and I-."

"You daddy was killed?!" Lucy exclaimed, shocked by the revelation. All of her previous feelings and emotions washed away.

Tava hadn't even realized she had said it. "A fox named Gray killed him. But that's-."

"You don't have a daddy?!" Lucy exclaimed again, still shocked by the fox.

Tava struggled to move on. "Yes, I lost my father about two seasons ago. However as I was saying I wanted to-."

"That's just terrible!" Lucy cried before scooting up to the fox and wrapping her small arms around the woman's frame. "I'm really sorry." She sniffled, suddenly realizing how selfish and stupid _she _had been reacting, and right in front of someone who had their daddy killed!

A part of Tava's armor that she had fixed so well during dinner cracked. "W-well don't, w-what happened, happened for reasons that you couldn't have any play in." She tried to reassure the girl, internally begging the girl to not go any further.

Lucy shook her head as she scooted another inch or so closer to the fox, hugging her tighter. She looked up at the vixen, her tears sparkling in the moonlight. "I got upset and ran away from you because you wanted to talk about my daddy. I still have a daddy but you don't and I shouldn't have been upset that you wanted to talk about mine. I'm sorry because I was being selfish. You've lost your daddy and there can't possibly be anything that feels worse than that in the whole entire world."

Tava felt the crack in her armor begin to grow with another jagged fissure shooting off from the first. "I-its fine Lucy, I'm OK now, what's past is past." She tried again to assure but this time she wasn't sure if it was for herself or the small girl.

"B-but you must think of me as ungrateful! I have a daddy still and you don't. And even if my daddy is found out he's still going to be my daddy and still be there for me, but you lost your daddy, and-." Lucy stopped when she felt tears fall from the violinist's eyes. "Miss T-Tava?"

Tava visibly shook as she felt her entire suit shatter into oblivion. Images of her past flashed through her mind at an inconceivable rate. She whimpered as it all rushed into her. Gray, waber, fire, father, mother, brother, sister, red and sapphire, it all flashed before her eyes like lighting on a stormy night. And it was all happening while a child, a child of all things, was clinging to her…

Then the realization hit her. A child was clinging to her fur! "N-no!" Tava cried out into the night, shoving the girl away.

Lucy screamed as she was pushed away and lost all grip from holding onto Tava and the cross beam at the same time. She felt herself slip from the thick wood and fall. For a single thousandth of a second death touched her heart as she descended into the whirling void of air and space. Then the vixen snapped forward and grabbed her by the dress with one arm. Lucy continued to scream for a moment before she realized she was being held in the air. Her eyes were wide, her small heart pounded in her chest, and her breath was too fast, but she was alive!

Tava then hoisted the child up and back onto the thick cross beam. Before Lucy could exclaim or say anything the fox threw her arms around the girl bringing her into an embrace. Her hand rubbed at the squirrel's head as she held the child as close and tight to her as possible, crying into the girl's thin shoulder. "I-I'm sorry, I'm s-sorry, I'm sorry." She repeated over and over again, lightly rocking back and forth with the girl in her arms. "I'm s-so sorry." Her voice cracked as tears ran from her eyes.

Lucy hugged the vixen back as she tried to mumble and reassure the violinist that it was, OK. Her voice however was muffled by the woman's shoulder and she struggled to push out just enough so her words could be heard. But the fox held tight onto her, soaking her own shoulder with hot and sorrowful tears. Lucy then thought it best to just stay like that and hug the grown up back as she thought of what she had said to make the fox to cry like that.

It wasn't her first time being held by a crying grown woman but it was the first that it wasn't her mom. She let the fox hold her and rock back and forth, knowing that everything was going to be fine after all the tears were shed. Meanwhile she thought of why the vixen would have shoved her away like that. She had been talking about the lady's daddy and then the violinist got a haunted look in her eyes. She decided then that was the reason to why she was shoved away and held the fox even tighter. _I'm sorry Miss Tava, I didn't mean to make you think about bad stuff._ The girl apologized, embracing the vixen as she cried.

oOoO0OoOo

**Lucy you broke Tava! **

**Anyways this chapter was really hard to dish out. You can probably even tell in the quality of it. I really hate filler chapters sometimes but it's done now and we can move onward! (Refrains from deleting it and rewriting…) Next up we get to go back to Arvin and the abbot. That should be fun… **


	14. What Should The Abbot Do?

What Should The Abbot Do?

Arvin sat down in the chair as the silence from marching all the way from Cavern Hole continued. Right after he had been told to place his-no-Martin's sword onto the table he had followed the abbot to his office, a silence as thick as water hanging in the air between them. Now he lightly looked across from him at the abbot as he sat in his own chair. If the mouse hadn't gestured for him to sit down he would have been standing, and quite frankly he _wanted _to be standing.

The abbot looked back at him for a long minute, his face completely washed of all emotion. Finally he broke his stare with the champion and moved his chair back standing up. Arvin made to stand but he gestured for the squirrel to stay seated. The old mouse then walked over to a shelf on the wall and lightly skimmed over folders and important documents, finding what he was looking for. Licking his lips he stood on his toes and picked up the folder he wanted, returning to his seat a moment later.

Another long minute of staring at one another continued. Arvin had never felt so scared in his life. He had chased down slavers, thieves, bandits, slavers, and other sort of criminals over the years. There was even on one instance he had come face to face with a snake named Saddera, a story all to itself, and never before had he felt so scared. In front of him was a frail old man that only came up to his strong chest, and this man held his life in his hands. Finally Arvin dared to look at the folder the abbot had pulled down.

It was a large well used thing spilling with papers and other assortments. The abbot had seen him looking and moved his hand. _Mother:_ _Adasen Red, Daughter: Lucy Red, Father: _. _It read.He looked up with wide eyes with his hand lightly shaking. He wanted to say something, talk, speak, anything to end the silence but his voice had left him alone. The abbot pulled a pen from the desk and slowly wrote over the blank line, the silence only being broken by Arvin's heartbeat and the pen's scratch against paper. After writing, the abbot pulled his hand away, and what was left was Arvin's name, _Arvin Swift. _

The abbot then opened the folder, revealing its assortments. Drawings, school papers, tiny jars with flowers in them, all were neatly packed on one side. On the other were abbey reports, a copy of the records on The Fall of the Poisoned Squirrels, and medical test results. The father abbot then reached into the folder's contents and pulled out a single crude child's drawing. The silence was finally broken. "Lucy drew this on a day where all the dibbuns were asked to draw pictures of their families. As soon as sister Elian saw it she brought it to my attention, Adasen nor you ever got to see it."

The abbot then pushed the picture forward and Arvin looked down at it. Two big squirrels, one drawn in blue and the other red, held a little pink squirrel between them. Trees were in the backgrounds with a giant picnic blanket underneath the little family. On further inspection he took note of the green clothing they had and a stick like thing hanging off the side of the blue squirrel. He looked up to the abbot a second later, the memory of their first family outing in Mossflower flashing behind his eyes. It was such a happy day for him and Adasen when Lucy first called him 'daddy.'

"Arvin, champion of Redwall, you have brought a wonderful blessing into our world. However, what has been the coast of it all?" The abbot then gestured to the other half of the folder, the records of The Fall of The Poisoned Squirrels, taking up much of its room. "You threw a young girl into such disarray that she not only struck out at you but every other male squirrel in the abbey, even the children. Adasen Red was deemed unfit to raise Lucy from that day onward and we've had to keep them in separate sides of the abbey at night. She has also turned into our abbey drunk. How and where she finds the alcohol is beyond me but we have not been able to steer her away from drinking, not by far. Giving her Lucy at such a young age you have turned her into something that is far from any good civilized woodlander. It is only the love of her friends and her daughter that I believe keeps her from drinking herself away to the Dark Forest. No, we have forgiven her and loved her and helped her along as best as we could through the years but it only gets slowly worse by the day.

"I can hardly believe that Redwall's _champion _has brought about such things. _Champion_! I remember the day I made you champion, thirteen years ago. You were sixteen years of age Arvin, a ripe and youthful age. For two years you had given yourself to Redwall, and then…" The abbot gripped the snout of his face, visibly shaken by the revelation. He struggled internally not to out rightly yell at Redwall's champion. He also couldn't stop himself from going over that single detail that this was Redwall's champion in front of him. "Tell me, _Champion_ of Redwall, what should I do with you?"

"I should be declared outcaste, father, I should be stripped of my tittle, and I should be erased from the records all together as if I never existed." The warrior declared, barely keeping a tremble out of his voice.

Abbot Aragon looked at the warrior before shaking his head. "No."

Arvin blinked, "I-I'm sorry father?"

"I said no."

oOoO0OoOo

**I kept on getting interrupted while writing this chapter so the flow might be a little rough. As for the ending I hope it's a good enough cliff hanger. Next is the next part in Lucy's and Tava's conversation! There's a pattern here…. **


	15. Lakka Sneezes

Lakka Sneezes

Tava and Lucy sat on the cross beam, their legs hanging off the side. Lucy sat next to Tava, a small arm around the young woman. Tava lightly sniffed as she wiped at her nose. The fox had stopped crying several minutes ago and they had simply let go of each other and sat like that. It was a pleasant silence between them. Lucy would kick her little feet through the air and a tear would occasionally fall from Tava to the ground a hundred of feet below. Finally it was Lucy who spoke first. "You're feelin' better Miss?"

Tava nodded her head as she wiped at her eyes again. She mildly thought how her face would look like if she were wearing make-up and was glad that her hunger had driven her to getting out of the room before she prettied herself up for the abbey beasts. It was a silly thought that finally brought a thin smile to her features. "Y-yeah, I'm fine now… Thank you." She said her voice lightly hoarse from all her crying.

Lucy smiled back up at the pretty lady. "You're welcome. But please don't shove me off like that again, that was scary." Tava's lip lightly trembled again as she pressed her eyes into her arm, keeping back more hot tears. Lucy then hugged the vixen. "I-I didn't mean to make you cry some more. Please don't cry. It's alright, really." She refrained from telling the fox that at least she wasn't a bloody splatter on the ground below.

Tava sniffed again before she lowered her arm. Another slim smile was on her face. "You know Lucy, you're a pretty cool kid."

The squirrel grinned at the woman. "Thanks, I get that a lot actually. My mom tells me that when I see her at night sometimes. Then Zane tells me that when I help him calm down, he gets angry quite a bit. And then Marcia and Lucius tell me that when I look after Dan. Granted I've also been called a little demon by Darrog, I'm the best at filching pastries from the kitchen. Oh, I'm sorry, was I talking too much?"

Tava struggled not to just grab the child again and cry. She struggled not to tell the girl everything right then and there and hope somehow the thin squirrel held the answers. She struggled to figure a way to express herself to the child without completely ruining all chances of… "Lucy, it's not what you said, it's just you remind me of my brother. You see, I miss my family very much and I wish I could be with them right now."

Lucy wanted to ask why then was she not with them but decided such a question could possibly throw the pretty lady into another fit of tears. She settled on Tava's brother instead. "His name is Lakka right?" Tava nodded, a light sniff escaping her. "How do I remind you so much about him? Is he as nice and cute as I am?" She asked, grinning and hoping the fox would feel better after a little joke.

Tava was surprised at herself when she lightly chuckled at the girl. Her tears now had completely stopped and she was slowly left with just a runny nose. "You two would probably make good friends, but no, yall are definitely two very different kids. He's not quite as nice as you are but he does give those around him a lot of support. As for being cute, I'd say he's pretty cute, but at the same time he'd strangle the person who called him cute to his face. Well, maybe Ella could get away with calling him cute."

Lucy kicked her legs a little faster, excited to see Tava starting to talk normal again. "Do you think I could get away with calling him cute?" She did a fist pump inside of her at the sight of the vixen's slim smiling slowly growing at her latest question.

"I'm not sure Lucy. What would you do to him if he scoffed or glared at you?" Tava asked, trying to see a conversation between the two bushy tailed children.

Lucy put a little finger to her mouth. "Well I think I'd smile at him and or stick my tongue out like t'is!" She ended her statement by sticking her tongue out and then making a little rude noise with it. A giggle escaped Tava and she swore she was going to do a back flip. _Cheering up an emotionally unstable stranger, check! _Lucy mentally declared, checking one more little thing off of her bucket list. 

"You know, if you ever get to meet him, and I hope you don't, you should give him a light kiss. It'd probably put him in his place real quick." Tava teased, giggling at the image of Lucy giving Lakka a little peck on the cheek. It was such an adorable image.

Lucy debated whether she should ask why Tava hoped they would never meet but decided against it, wanting to continue making the nice lady happy. "Has anyone kissed him before? Perhaps a nice foxy girl?" She inquired with an innocent smile.

Tava rubbed at her chin in contemplation. "You know, besides me smothering him a few times and Ella getting him in one of her iron grip hugs I don't think he's ever been kissed by anyone outside of the family. I could be wrong now because the last time I saw him he was taking fancy to a foxy girl. I'm not sure because he normally spends most of his time looking after everyone else that he hardly has time for himself."

"Well I think I'd like to meet him someday." Lucy stated, forgetting about her earlier decision not to ask about why Tava hoped they shouldn't meet one day.

Tava looked down at the girl. All her tears had been shed and she had started smiling again. It was a wonder that such a statement didn't send her back into an emotional breakdown. Now all she felt was a sad feeling towards the girl. "Lucy, I think you'll get a chance to meet him very soon. But when you do I want you to keep that spark about you. No matter what always hold onto that spark of fire inside of you and the two of you will become great friends."

Lucy felt there was something off about the violinist. She was pretty, friendly, and nice, really nice. But there was just something that didn't set right. Perhaps it had something to do with the sad look in the vixen's eyes. Whatever the case she smiled brightly up at the young woman and nodded her head. "I'll look forward to meeting him." She chimed with a bright smile.

Tava felt one last tear roll from her eye to join the others that clung to her facial fur. She placed an arm over Lucy and brought her into a hug with the familiar feeling of her heart beginning to break... _Lucy, forgive me for what I must do. _

oOoO0OoOo

**Did I give enough hints in this chapter? Did I, did I, did I?! Anyways I like this; it has the two bonding together, which isn't exactly a good thing from Tava's point of view. As for those of you who read the spoilers on my profile yall can now probably piece together just why that's so. I'd love to get some imaginative theories and thoughts on this chapter. The review box is right down there! **

**oOoO0OoOo**

Lakka looked over at his sister and wiggled his nose. "Aa-achoo!" he sneezed loudly.

Ella grinned at him. "I think someone's talking about you!" She giggled as he glared at her.


	16. Arvin's Condemnation

Arvin's Condemnation

Arvin looked at the abbot with a shocked face. "N-no?" He stuttered, suddenly realizing what this could possibly mean. His fears were quickly confirmed with the abbot's next words.

"Arvin you will not be declared an outcast. There will be a kind of banishment, yes, but outcast, no, you will still be welcome in Redwall, if not with hesitant arms. Your title through, you will lose that but with time as we need a suitable replacement and cannot just choose the first strong man that can swing Martin's sword. As for the history, you have shown that even the greatest of us can commit some of the most heinous of crimes and fall. You will forever have put a black mark on Redwall's champions. Your blunder will be passed down from generation to generation as a perfect example that not all shining knights in armor are pure. That is only the beginning of your punishment through.

"As champion of Redwall you have responsibilities to fulfill. This will also include you publicly announcing to Redwall what you have done. I will, however, keep them from out rightly attacking you, for many will be extreme in their reactions, but you will accept your mistake and continue to fulfill the responsibilities of champion until we find a new and suitable replacement. Then when you have finally given Martin's sword to the next champion your banishment will begin. Every night when the sun has fallen you will be sent out of Redwall and every morning when the sun rises you will be required to come back in."

"But father, what could I possibly do after I give up the sword? What is so important that I must come back to Redwall every day but leave every night? You cannot possibly have me taint this abbey any long with my presence." Arvin questioned, cringing at the end where the abbot had slipped in his mask of calm and sent an angry glare across at the warrior. The look from the abbey's father had felt like a knife being shoved into his side.

"Arvin, you have tainted this abbey for eleven years with your presence. You have had every day to come to me and confess. You have had chances to confess when asked. I am disappointed that a champion of Redwall has acted so-so cowardly! And it will be your punishment to be in the presence of us and see the faces of your brothers and sisters. I believe you are a strong and responsible man and that you will accept this sentence by not running away from the disapproval, the anger, and the furious looks and reactions from within the abbey. As for why you are to come back every day is to earn our forgiveness and love." The abbot sat back in his chair from leaning forward and letting only a sliver of his anger out. In the end he had calmed down and finally a faint smile crossed his features.

"Arvin, you are my son and you are my brother. You will always be a Redwaller and we will not cast you to the winds. Your punishment will be harsh, yes, but we will still hold a place here for you. We will still give you our love and compassion, no matter what you have done. I understand that whatever happened was a mistake, because I do not believe you would have done so in your right mind. I am a compassionate and forgiving creature Arvin; I see things from all angles. As the abbot of this abbey I am also compelled to give the harshest of punishments to you for you have done something most gravely horrible to a young girl. But punishment is only the beginning. It does not fix what you have done, and there is a way to make amends, and that will be why you will be required to come back to Redwall every day."

Arvin looked across at the abbot with disbelief. There was no possible way to make amends to what he had done. "Father abbot, how could I possibly earn the forgiveness of the abbey? What could I possibly do to be accepted? What you are saying is that I shall be an outcast, an outcast of Redwall but within Redwall. You are to have me try and earn the love from those that will hate me as soon as the news reaches their ears."

Aragon shook his greying head. "No my son, you will not be hated. Hate is such a strong and horrible word to use. Hate is something that can hardly be found here in this abbey. They will only be disappointed, distressed, and angered, but I do not believe anyone person in this abbey will hate you. Some will be more open than others but until the day that you have earned everyone's forgiveness you will not sleep in this abbey and you will be required to come back to us. If you do not I will even send Skipper and the new champion to find you. Do you understand this? You have no choice in the matter and you _will_ find a way. Do you understand, Arvin, Champion of Redwall?" The abbot asked with finality in his aged voice.

Arvin nodded his head solemnly. "I understand that I will find a new champion for Redwall, then I will be made to sleep outside at night and come back at day until I've been forgiven. I also understand that I will be placed in history as a fallen angel from one of Redwall's highest of perches."

Aragon then smiled, a true smile, at the man in front of him. "Arvin accepting one's responsibilities and consequences is something few beasts, woodlander or vermin, can pull themselves to do. I know you well enough that your word is true and you will stay with us no matter what. That is also why I am willing to let you have happiness as well during your days here."

"I don't understand father, my future seems fit to hold little happiness, not for a long time at least." Arvin sighed, truly not understanding what the abbot could possibly mean or was getting at.

"I think I can clarify on what the old mouse is saying." Adasen's voice said from behind him, making Arvin jump in his seat. He whipped his head around and right there in the open doorway was the woman that had changed his whole life, as sober as she could ever possibly be. She walked in with a smile. "Aragon, its taking you to damn long to get to the good part here."

"Adasen my daughter, please refrain from profanity. And as for that good part Arvin, you'll be marrying this young lady as a part of your sentence." The abbot declared with a twinkle in his eye.

Adasen then threw something at Arvin and he caught it in the air, bring it down and looking at it a second later to see a wedding band. "Get on your knees and propose to me."

oOoO0OoOo

**Haha, bet none of you saw that last part coming huh? Well maybe one or two of you but still, I like Adasen's last line. As you can see Arvin is going to have a tough time through the years but at least he'll have Adasen and Lucy by his side. There's more to come because we still need to go over some more minor details before this exciting night comes to an end. Next up we go back to Tava and Lucy in the bell tower. There's a pattern here… **

**Quavera_Tava**


	17. A Performance for Lucy

A Performance for Lucy

Lucy hugged Tava back with a small smile on her face. She liked hugging the vixen. The tall lady, well tall to her comparison, was a nice and wonderful person. Whatever the young woman had on her mind that made her so sad Lucy would help her get over it and feel better. A thought occurred to her then and she pulled away from the violinist. "Hey Tava?" She began. "Can I see you play your violin now? I really want to hear it."

Tava blinked as she remembered her violin was strapped to her back. She hadn't realized this until now but Lucy had been very mindful of her instrument when they were hugging. She smiled at the girl. "Sure thing kiddo." She agreed, reaching behind her and grabbing her musician's tool. Then she smiled down at the instrument in her hands. The violin held many memories of her family as she would play for them every night. Her mother loved her music and her father told her he was so proud of her for her choice to be a traveling violinist and get out of the family business. She felt confident that her violin and travels would one day take her family from their farm to a place where they could make an honest living. A place like Redwall would have been perfect for them.

Taking her bow from her back she placed it over the strings of her violin. With a quick look at the girl at her side Tava smiled when she was greeted by a childish face of eagerness. Her arm slowly moved and a low deep note resonated throughout the tower. The vixen then placed her instrument under her chin, adjusted her position and began to play her song.

It was a slow and sad tune that reflected her current mood. She played to the thoughts and images of clouds rolling over the sky; big white fluffy clouds that occasionally made funny shapes and resembled all kinds of creatures. Then her internal images lowered to the forest below were a cabin could be found. Here a family of foxes, her family, tended to gardens. Her mother would patch up wounded beasts while her father would give them their wanted herbs. Her brother would run all over the place with a baby Ella on his head, squealing and laughing hers off. And then there was her, Tava, always playing a happy tune on violin.

She mirrored the younger Tava in her mind changing the beat and flow of her melody with higher pitches and quicker notes. A smile spread across her face as she slowly stood up, her eyes still closed. It was something that she had learned to do from a young age. With a slow and precise step away from Lucy, her eyes staying closed, the vixen then did a little hop.

Lucy's held her mouth closed to keep from gasping and disrupting the vixen's concentration as the fox did another hop. It took her a moment to realize that Tava wasn't trying to kill herself but was dancing while she played her violin! And play her violin she did as the beat increased and the tune went faster and faster until finally the vixen had jumped into a fiddler's song.

Tava opened her amber eyes. She now split her mind between the real world and the one playing in her head. While she lifted one leg up high into the air and did a spin on the cross beam she imaged herself doing the same on the roof of her family's cabin. Her tune slowed down to a measured and soft tempo again, but still holding enough life in it to keep it happy. A large grin adorned her features as she did another hop and another, each timed with a sharp note. The vixen then spun on one leg a few times, careful to stay centered in on the beam, and put her foot back down, slowly running her bow across the strings in a long and deep note.

It was until she came to the far side of the beam and was met with the wall did she begin to dance back over. She did a small strut, her bow hitting the strings with each step, before she spun again and did a hop. Behind her eyes she imaged a younger Tava doing the same thing for her father and his customers, all of them laughing and cheering her on. And finally she came back to Lucy, coming to a stop with a loud note and a stomp. The fox looked down at the still sitting girl and grinned as she started to clap.

"That was amazing! I thought you were going to fall a few times there." Lucy laughed as Tava sat back down.

The vixen breathed a little hard and nodded her head. "It's hard not to but I've gotten a lot of practice. You should have seen me when I came to this squirrel tribe once, I was hopping from branch to branch and playing like some mad fiddler!" Tava exclaimed as she put away her violin to its rightful place onto her back.

"So Tava, do you think you can teach me how to play like that?" Lucy asked, eagerness in her eyes.

Tava lightly chuckled at the eleven year old. "No, I really can't say I can. You see I've been playing sense a young age and now it just comes to me. I seriously couldn't teach you even if I tried."

Lucy looked down at the dizzying floor below with a glum expression. "Oh, so its like Zane with his really cool painting. He says I can watch him draw and learn from that but he really can't teach me. And when I do he just moves almost way to fast for me to keep up until he slowls down for those details I couldn't possibly get too. He says through I'm getting really good at my drawings… Maybe you can just show me the basics?"

Tava rolled the thought over her mind before nodding her head. "OK, but first lets get down from here. I'd hate for you to drop my violin, it's kinda special you know."

Lucy's eyes grew twice their size, sparkling in the moonlight. "Really? You mean it? You'll show me?!"

The young violinist nodded her head. "Oh yes, I'll show you, but it'll take a couple of hours-."

"I'm willing to stay up and learn! Really, just show me and I'll do it!" The girl exclaimed, excitement making her jump up to her feet and making Tava's heart skip a beat.

"Alright, but first we get down!" Tava laughed as she slowly stood up and walked Lucy over to the rough bell tower wall.

oOoO0OoOo

**This is kinda just a filler chapter that really justs gets them down from the up there. XD**

**Anyways did yall like that fluffy detail there? Pretty nice if I say so myself. **


	18. Seeds of Blood

Seeds of Blood

Tava carried Lucy up to her and Marcia's room. She smiled down at the young girl in her arms. Halfway through their violin lessons the girl had started to yarn excessively, fighting hard to stay away. It was by Tava's decision that Lucy should give her violin back. Then the vixen played a long and slow tune until the girl finally nodded off into sleep.

The vixen came to her door and slipped out of her shoe, using her bare footpaw to maneuver the door knob, opening it a moment later. Marcia was already in the room fast asleep in the bed Tava had slept in a couple of hours prior. Tava smiled down at the woman as she clutched a stuffed otter doll in her slumber. She then turned to find a new bed that had been brought in and gently placed Lucy down into it. She didn't want to disturb the children in the children dormitories so she had brought her here instead.

Tava stood over the slumbering child and smiled. Lucy was an amazing little girl. She seemed a little too thin and was a bit off about certain aspects, but in all, the girl was wonderful. It pained her to think on what she had to do. With a calming breath of air the young woman then leaned down and kissed the squirrels' forehead, memories of doing the same for her brother and sister flashing through her mind.

It was time she took the next step. Walking over to her pack which had stayed at the end of Marcia's bed the vixen leaned down and fished through its contents. Finding the sack of seeds she stood up and walked over to the door. Her arm lightly shook at what she was going to do, but it was what she had to. Before she closed the door to the room she turned and smiled at the two sleeping figures, smiling at the two friends she had made that day. And then she left.

oO0Oo

"_Tava, when out of woodpigeon blood then you can always use your own. Painful, gruesome, and barbaric, but it works." Razz told his daughter as he took out a knife and lightly cut the tip of one of his fingers without hesitation. The young fox gasped as he squeezed his finger then smeared the few seeds in his hand with his blood. "It helps make the plant grow faster." _

"_B-but what if I don't wanna cut myself?" Tava stuttered as her father handed her the knife and a few seeds. _

_He darkly laughed at her. "Tava, when you've got nothing else to work with and you want waber as bad as me and your mother used to, you'll be willing to shed a little blood. Now, be mindful of where you cut and how deep because you don't want to get sick from it…" _

Tava knelt down to the ground and held one of her knives in one hand with the sack of seeds in the other. She needed the plant's sprouts in a weeks' time, which meant she was going to have to give it a little bit of her own life's fluids to help it along. Without hesitation she lightly slid the blade over her right palm, wincing as it opened her flesh, digging a little too deep. Blood freely ran from it and then she stuck her hurt hand into the sack of seeds, pulling out a bloody handful a second later. The vixen then stood and threw the seeds over the lawn.

The pain kept her mind focused and her resolve strong. This was for her family and there was nothing else in the world more important than them. With another handful of seeds she continued to spread them over the abbey lawn. She would do anything for their safety even if it meant doing this.

Her father would have disapproved and told her to find another way. She threw another handful of seeds. He would have told her to rise up against her foe and strike him down. Another toss. Her father would have told her she was strong and she could find another way. He would have told her to fight until her last breath. He would have been horrified to see her, his own daughter, submit like she has. The vixen threw more blood covered seeds over the lawn.

Her mother would be devastated at what she was doing. Tears slowly ran down her face as another bloody fist full of seeds flew through the air and landed in the grass. She would cry and beg her not too. Another handful of seeds landed onto the soft blades of lawn beneath her feet. Her mother would weep and tell her that her life wasn't worth such a high price, and that she should live her own life. Tava threw more seeds.

Her brother would be furious. Another toss. He would call her selfish. Another. He would call her weak. Another, He would call her foolish. And another. He would call her a coward. The fox spread even more seeds over the lawns. He would forever disown her as his elder sister. He would yell and cry in anger. He would throw rocks and stuff at her. He would try all his worth to make her suffer. And he would hate her forever. The young woman took another fistful of seeds, her arm trembling, and threw them into the air.

Her sister would cry and ask why she would do such a horrible thing. Tava pumped her fist to bleed some more. She wouldn't understand. She would ask for her to explain the math to her. She would say it wasn't right and she was letting herself be bullied into doing something she didn't want to. Fresh blood covered seeds shined in the moonlight as they flew through the air. Her sister would cry and cry until all her small tears were dry, and then she would cry some more.

But in the end as she reached down for the last bit of seeds, her head feeling just slightly dizzy from the blood loss, she knew, she knew that is was all worth it. They would never forgive her but they would be safe again, safe and sound. She would rather live with her sins and go to hell's gates instead of seeing them suffer for the rest of their lives. There was nothing now that she wouldn't do to save them, whether that be sacrificing her own blood or the blood of many, they would be safe in the end.

The vixen tossed the last bits of seeds out into the grass before she ripped up the bag and turned it into bandages. The residue from the seeds themselves that stuck to the cloth should be enough medicine for her wound until she found something more suitable to use. Until then she needed to stop the bleeding. The young woman winced and lightly whimpered as she pulled out seeds that had lodged themselves into the cut and then adjusted her flesh back together before tightly wrapping it in cloth.

Her night, however, was far from over as she faced the bell tower. _They_ needed to know that the seeds were planted and her clock of a week's time had started. Light thunder could be heard from the distance as the vixen walked through the darkness back to the tower, her tail swaying from side to side.

"_Little fox, are you sure this is the only way?" Qazvin asked in his deep rumbling voice as the two walked side by side. _

_Tava nodded her head as she wiped away tears. "He says he won't give them back unless I do it." _

"_You will give the children of many to those who have murdered your father and taken your family?" _

_Tava stopped walking. "I will give the world to see my family safe again." She declared. _

_Qazvin turned and looked down upon the vixen. "Then this is where we must depart for you choose to travel down the path of darkness." _

_Tava said nothing as the horse turned again and walked away, leaving her to stand alone. _

oOoO0OoOo

**And I give you the beginning of Tava's greatest sin as she spreads waber seeds over the lawns of Redwall and is haunted by how her family would react. I'm aware that it might have been a little tougher to keep track of the thought process during her mom and sister's parts but I had to keep with the flow for them. As for that last little bit, that there is where Qazvin, the great Wizard Horse (thanks Kily XD) leaves Tava. For those of you who'll ask why he didn't try and talk to her or stop her it's because he's supposed to be a neutral/neutral sort of character. Hopefully I'll be able to bring him back in, in a later book. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it and have a goodnight. **

**Quavera_Tava **


	19. Fire in the Night Sky

Fire in the Night Sky!

Tava pulled the bell rope once, twice, three times. Matthias and Methuselah rang out loud, breaking the night air with their tolls. She watched as they continued to swing back and forth before they slowly died down. "The abbey folk should be here to see who range the bells, so Tava, you should really be getting out of here." But she only went as far as the outside of the tower and sat down at the steps to wait. "They're going to be suspicious of a fox like you ringing their bells in the middle of the night Tava." She told herself out loud. "Especially what's about to happen above their heads."

Her mother used to talk to herself all the time and she had picked up the habit on occasion. That was of course when her mother was a crazy beast addicted to the stranger herbs in their family's gardens. The vixen lightly smiled at her last thought. She had been pushed up against a corner and now was ringing bells in the middle of the night. Was she slowly going insane? No, she was just plain stupid. The crazy part came when she just sat down at the tower's steps to let herself get caught.

And then a thought occurred to her. Looking down at her right hand was her bandages with the residue of the strong drug she had just planted. The coating of the narcotic seeds was actually stronger than the leaves of the plant. Maybe if they just simply found her high off her mind instead of running away from the tower they wouldn't throw her out of the abbey. The fox nodded her head at the idea before she brought her right hand to her face and began to breath.

"_Momma, I ain't ever going to eat or breath, or anything with waber! It makes you go coo-coo!" A little Tava had exclaimed to her mother one day. _

_The older vixen looked across the table where she was preparing waber leaves for a customer. "Well Tava, you keep that mind set and don't ever change it." Her mother approved a loving smile on her features. _

Tava was naturally resistant to the plant from her mother having partaken in it while she was pregnant with her. But her resistance only went so far as she began to feel the dizzying effects of the plant. It was here that she lowered her hand. Enough was now in her system to give her physical symptoms, like her eyes dilating and a little stumble in her step. A giggle escaped her. Oh, and an increase in finding everything so damn funny. But she also wasn't so far gone to be out of her mind crazy. She was still in control of herself and could still remember, and that was good. It was sort of like being drunk.

Then the night sky erupted in flames and she fell backwards laughing her head off.

oO0Oo

Arvin marched down the halls at a brisk pace to investigate who had been ringing the bells. Their tolling had drawn him away from discussing with the abbot the ways and possible procedures to find a new champion. Luckily he and Adasen's talk after she had made him propose of the basics of their wedding was over, the abbot specifically wanted them to go over the matters there before him so they didn't have to come back to him.

When he came to the hall leading up to the bell tower he stopped, caught off guard was he by the lack of torch light. The torches in question had been taken from their holders and flung to the walls, their embers still lightly glowing. From the weak glow coming off the embers her concluded that it could have only been when Lucy was upset earlier, Martin help the poor girl at times.

The squirrel then moved forward into the bell tower and looked around him. There was no one there. He let out a sigh, kicking himself where he should have known that the prankster would have already been gone by now. The warrior then idly walked over to the Tower's door that led outside and opened it, only to be greeted with the sight of Redwall's new guest sitting on the steps, lightly giggling to herself.

He looked down at her, concerned. "Excuse me miss, but are you alright?" He asked.

Then there was a loud boom above and he snapped his head to the sky just in time to see what he could only explain as an exploding star. Red lights shot out at all direction in the sky until he thought they would consume it whole, and then they just died down. The lights slowly died away and drifted to the earth below. He finally tore his eyes from the explosion in the sky and looked back to the vixen, who was now laughing as if such an anomaly was the funniest joke ever!

She caught his look before placing a hand to her mouth and suppressed her laughter to a light giggle. "Hi." She squeaked, waving her white speckled hand at him.

Arvin looked between the vixen and the sky before he settled on the fox. "Miss, are you OK? Did you do that somehow?"

"I am A-Oh-Kay and I only range the bell!" Tava replied before falling into another fit of giggles. She quickly thought of what else a crazy would do and say. "D-did you like the bells? I know I liked pulling the bells. They go ding, dung, ding, dung!" She laughed while throwing her arms into the air and grinning at the scared expression on the squirrel's face. _Perhaps I'm over doing it? _

"M-miss, I'm going to ask you to come with me, OK? I think you've been drinking a little too much tonight." Arvin stated as he offered a hand for her to take. The vixen clasped hands and used him to pull herself up, lightly wobbling as she found her balance. It was then that he noticed her right hand. "You're hurt!" he exclaimed.

Tava raised her right hand and looked at the bloody bandages. She felt a small ache coming from the split pads of her hand but other than that it felt fine. It then occurred to her that the Redwaller simply thought she was drunk and not high off her mind, which she wasn't, which could possibly be to her advantage. Having to explain her family's favorite herb they grew to the abbey folk would have been interesting. A giggle escaped her at the image that came to her mind.

"_Well you see, waber or Spirit Flower, whichever you wanna call it, is used for a lot of medicinal treatments, but it's most known use is in its mind affecting effects." Tava would say. _

_The abbot would look at her with a skeptical expression. "And this most known use can turn men and women crazy after taking the drug for so long and feeling as if they _needed _it all the time?" _

"_uhmm… Yes?" _

oO0Oo

Arvin unwrapped Tava's crudely made bandages and inspected her wound. She idly hummed to herself, looking away from the cut that he could now see. "How did you say you cut yourself again Miss?" Arvin asked as he took a very close look at where the pad had already scabbed itself together.

Tava played on the squirrel's theory of her being drunk. "I was drinking, and I slipped, and the bottle broke, and it cut me." She wondered if he would notice the lack of alcohol on her breath or her fluid speech, whatever the case he seemed to accept it.

Arvin nodded his head as he took some ointment and applied it to her wound before neatly wrapping it with clean white bandages. His mind was currently distracted by the fire that had exploded in the sky and he didn't have the time to take care of this stranger vixen. "Miss, can I ask you to stay here and sleep? Could you please do that for me? I have to go round up a patrol to go out into the woods."

Tava turned the squirrel and smiled. "Sure thing! And when you find my _friends _out there, which you won't because of the cat, do be careful, they don't take kindly to people stumbling onto them." And then she giggled some more before laying her head down onto the soft pillow.

Arvin narrowed his eyes at the stranger. "Your friends? You know what that-that fire was? You were communicating with them, weren't you?! Hold on there and don't fall asleep on me just yet!" The warrior exclaimed as he shook her shoulder. But whatever had intoxicated her, because she sure as hell wasn't drunk, had her out for the night. Her body was as limp as a person's after death.

With a deep sigh the champion took a step backwards. He would interrogate the vixen in the morning but for now he had to report back to the abbot with his findings, and most likely calm down any other Redwallers that were frightened by the fire in the sky and it's thundering boom. This vixen was here for a reason, and it had little to do with taking lessons and resting. She knew there were strange people outside with strange things that burned the sky, and he would figure out just what was going on.

oOoO0OoOo

**Can we see any plot holes in this exciting chapter where Tava gets herself mildly high? Perhaps where I said the seeds residue was potent enough to get even her high, with her natural resistance to them and all? Or perhaps it's the part where she had the seeds in her wound, mixing in with her blood, and she wasn't high then? You guys figure out a solution to that there, maybe her resistance kept it at bay until after she range the bells, whatever the case just don't call me on that one… **

**And I'm still trying to figure out some characters here, like Arvin, so they may also seem, off, irregular, I don't know. I just know I enjoyed rewriting this chapter, the first try had Arvin and Tava fighting, and this came about. You guys be the deciding factor on the quality, me, I'm moving on with the story. XD **

**Quavera_Tava **


	20. A Bloody Nose

A Bloody Nose

Lucy woke up the next day in Marcia's bedroom in a new bed that was brought in. She mildly wondered why she was in there, and remembered that the nice fox from yesterday had lulled her to sleep with her violin. "Dangit, and I wanted spend more time with her." The thin girl pouted before jumping from her bed to the floor. Whatever the case it was a new day and a new set of adventures awaited! She stuck her arm out into the air and put on a silly grin before marching silly like to the door, and then she tripped and her muzzle connected with the stone floor…

oO0Oo

Tava woke up to the sun in her eyes, again, and smiled. She felt good, she felt really good. It was a pleasurable feeling that she only felt when after working a long day with her father in the waber gardens. Then the events of the previous night before rushed into her mind and she was suddenly disgusted with herself. The vixen bolted up in her bed and looked whichever way.

She was in an infirmary with curtains pulled around her. This struck her as strange but her curiosity was quickly answered when she tried to get out of bed but found her leg chained to the post. The revelation was mildly surprising but understandable from the last thing she had said last night about her _friends_. But those beasts outside of the abbey were far from her friends and she would most likely have to make that clear.

Then the smells of cinnamon and oats wafted into her nose, making the little black thing wiggle as she sniffed in its delicious aroma. One thing about waber was that it made beasts hungry. It was a distant cousin to the plant family of hemp and held that lovely aspect about it. Added with a busy day yesterday and just waking up to a new day she was hit with a feeling of starvation! Licking her lips the vixen looked to her side and on the nightstand was a tray of oatmeal!

She looked at the breakfast and grinned. Along with the large bowl of wonderfully cinnamon rich oatmeal was a small plum and some kind of amber looking liquid. She took up the drink and lightly sipped it, surprised to find it was non-alcoholic cider! She took a good gulp of the apple juice before placing it down and grabbing the plum, eating a good quarter of it in one fell swoop of a bite. She was hit with the fruit's bitter sweet taste making her mouth water for more of the plum. It was gone within moments of its discovery. Finally she moved onto the oatmeal, her tongue lightly lulling out of her mouth at its yumminess. Picking up a spoon that was next to the bowl she took a tentative scoop and taste. A tiny little moan left her as she lightly swooned over the delicious oatmeal. It was like her momma's cooking!

The vixen then dug into the mildly heated oatmeal. It had been sitting for a little bit so it had cooled down and there was a thin layer of dried oats on top but that was fine by her. She chewed another spoonful of meal and smiled. The little song she was humming last night while she was intoxicated came back to her head and she began singing while eating away. Then after a minute or so she yelped after taking in a hot spoonful. Her cheeks lightly blushed, glad that no one else was there to see that.

Sadly such absence of others was suddenly broken as a noisy bunch entered the infirmary. Tava swallowed her last spoonful of oatmeal, having eaten about half of the bowl already, and placed her spoon down. She checked herself over to make sure she was dressed probably, sometimes they stripped you when in an infirmary no matter what ailment, and she was relieved to see that she was still wearing her tunic and pants from yesterday. Granted it really didn't matter what she looked like if they couldn't see her through the privacy curtains… She stopped and listened in on the new beasts that came in.

"Lucy, tell me now, did Adasen lose control of herself again!" demanded a stern feminine voice that Tava recognized as Marcia's.

"Naoo! I said I felled." A nasally little voice shot back.

"Lucy, I will not be afraid this time to strap your mom to a bed and put her on so many medicines that she won't even know her own name for a week. Now you tell me now, did she hit you?" Marcia growled.

"You wouldn't dare!" Lucy yelled back, Tava winced as her high pitch voice cracked.

"Lucy, please, I know you love her, I love her to, I'm one of her best friends, but I need to know." Marcia pleaded with a calm tone.

"I got up t'is mornin' and tripped! It was your stupid floor that did it not anyone else. 'sides mom ain't getting drunk today." Lucy pronounced before Tava heard a 'humph' come from the girl.

The vixen could practically see the confused expression crossing her face. "What do you mean Lucy?"

"I just know it is all. She ain't drunk today, its to sunny for her to be drunk, no, she's happy today, she's as happy as can be!" Lucy declared.

Marcia sighed. "Lucy, the sun don't have anything to do with her getting drunk. She gets depressed and washes it away with her alcohol. Just hold this to your nose for a few minutes. I won't go about condemning your mother today, but if she did hurt you this time I need you to tell me OK?"

"That was an accident that one time and mommy cried and said she was sorry." Lucy protested, trying to defend her mother.

Tava could hear the otter shaking her head. "As was your mother's one night with another squirrel. No Lucy, it doesn't matter if it was one time or a thousand, it still happened. None of her friends are going to tell the abbot, but we need to know so we can handle her ourselves. Did she?"

"No Miss Marcia, I really jus' fell t'is time." Lucy sniffed.

"OK, I will take your word Lucy, but if she ever does hurt you again and I find out, I will not hesitate to tell the abbot this time. She's on her last straws and on the verge of being kicked out of Redwall as is, so you need to cooperate with me so me and her friends can deal with her in private, OK?"

A deep sigh came from the thin squirrel. "Yes ma'am. I'll tell you if she ever does again…"

"That's a good girl. I think the bleedings stop-goodness look at that, I can see your pretty nose again! Now go get yourself some breakfast, I'm going to stay in here for a little bit and wash this icky rag."

"OK, Miss Marcia, I'mma get me some food!" Tava heard the squirrel jump from her bed and onto the floor. "I think we got oatmeal todaaahh!" And then there was a thump. "Ow!"

oOoO0OoOo

**This chapter just sorta came out. I'm liking the idea of making Adasen a sort of bad grey character. But at the same time she has friends and family that love her and don't want to see her kicked out, so a lot of what she's done is kept quiet and handled in private between her and her peers. Sadly this time such an event was overheard by a traveling vixen, but hey, Tava ain't one to tell, she's got her own troubles to look after, one of those by the way is being chained to her bed. **

**Something that I've been discussing with some of you now is Lucy's behavior and the way she acts way younger than she is. By the age of eleven she should be a lot more mature about things. So what would you suggest I do to help fill this plothole over? Give her some kind of disorder or just simply have her mature as the story progresses? **

**Quavera_Tava **


	21. Now young fox, tell me your story

"_Now young fox, tell me your story." _

Arvin walked into the infirmary with the abbot and was greeted by the sight of his daughter and the nurse Marcia. The otter was currently attending to a bloody nose. He blinked. "What happened to you sweetie?"

If Lucy hadn't been called that by almost everyone else in the abbey she would have given her father a strange look for him calling her such right in front of the abbot. "I tripped." She stated bluntly.

"Oh." Arvin said, accepting his daughter's statement. She had tripped before and it had left her with a black eye. "So, you didn't fall into anything this time, just fell onto the floor?" He asked.

Lucy thought on how her daddy didn't know about her mom hurting her that one time. "Yes." She said.

"OK, well we're here to visit Miss Tava and ask her some questions. Marcia, would you please be so kind as to take Lucy down to breakfast." Arvin asked, and then narrowed his eyes as the two looked at each other with shocked looks before looking over at where Tava was.

"M-miss Tava?" Lucy asked tentatively.

"Oh sorry, I've been eating this wonderful oatmeal for a little bit and just noticed yall are here. Can I help you?" Tava replied, opening up the curtains around her bed and giving the two girls a knowing smile.

Lucy felt a wave of relief wash over her before she turned to her daddy and the abbot. "What did you want to ask Tava about? Because me and her were talking almost all night long last night and she's a wonderful person. Is she in trouble?" the girl jumped in, putting together a plan to help the vixen whatever way she could.

It was the abbot who chuckled at the thin child. "Well Lucy, we think she might have something to do with the fire in the sky last night. Did you hear the bells and the boom?"

Lucy's eyes grew twice their size in amazement. "Tava made the sky burn by ringing the bells?! When did this happen, was I asleep? I bet I was asleep. All the good stuff happens when I'm asleep, Damnit!" She cursed before slapping a hand to her mouth, her amazed eyes turning to two large saucers of terror. "I-I didn't mean it!" She whimpered from the back of her paw, light tears around her brown little eyes. Her heart fell to the floor at the two disappointed looks that the abbot and her father gave her.

Marcia placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Why don't you go and get some breakfast sweetie. I'll stay and make sure these two brutes don't start accusing our guest of anything horrible." The otter then lightly pushed the girl towards the door, her little shoulders slumped as she left the room. Finally the young woman turned to the two men. "I think I should be in here for Tava, I've volunteered to keep an eye on her sense she came in and I want to make sure I keep my responsibility over her. So if she's done something, I want to know about it."

Arvin blinked in surprise at the woman. She had given sleeping with her husband and son to sleep back in her old room and keep an eye on the vixen. It was true, but at the same time this was a matter of security. He sighed. "Alright Mrs. River, you can stay for Miss Tava's questioning." He reluctantly said before remembering the abbot always had the last say. "That is, if it's fine with you father abbot."

Aragon was an old and wise mouse. He knew that what Marcia said was true and it would do more harm than good to excuse her from the room. "Marcia may stay." He approved.

Tava chuckled at the exchange. "So, from seeing you here today without half your face gone I assume you didn't find _them_."

Arvin turned to the chained fox on the bed. "No, we didn't find them. We patrolled the woods all night last night trying to find a trace of anybody or anything, and nothing, I mean, nothing came up."

Tava nodded her head knowingly. "That would be the cat's doing."

The abbot took a step forward to the vixen. "Please ma'am, would you be so kind as to explain yourself. First, starting with what that was last night and just who is out there." He asked in a kind old voice that made Tava's heart feel warmth.

She smiled at him. "Well go ahead and sit down, I ain't telling you anything while I feel like I'm being interrogated here."

Marcia smiled at the two men. "Look at that gentlemen, whatever her story is she's at least going to be friendly about it."

Arvin nodded his head as he and the abbot found a comfortable seat on the bed next top Tava's. The vixen pushed her curtains out of the way completely and tucked at her chain. Marcia gave all three beasts a questioning stare as she pulled a chair from a desk and sat down into it. They all made a little triangle.

Tava grinned at the three Redwallers as she put on her strongest suit of armor yet. She would tell them her story, as much of it that was safe, and they would hear her out. The memory of her meeting with her giant friend Qazvin flashed into her mind.

"_My home burned down." She exhaled, finding it an odd place for sadness to be in her voice. _

"_I see, and how did this come about?" The horse asked, slowly sitting down. _

_Tava mildly looked away. "I burnt it down…" She simply stated. _

_A silence fell over the two as the man looked down on the vixen, seemingly looking into her very being. He finally broke it with his deep voice. "Horse hair is perfect for violins. I'll give you some of my hair if you'll tell me your story." _

_Tava looked up at the giant and gave him a gentle smile. "OK." She agreed._

…

"_Now young fox, tell me your story." _

oOoO0OoOo

**You like that end part there where I brought over the words from chapter three? Call it cheating so I can make my word quota and I'll slap you! ;P **


	22. Tava's Tale

Tava's Tale

_Tava smiled at the fox next to her. He was a tall and handsome man that she had met on the road a few days back. He said he was a traveling story teller and what stories did he tell! Of great castles to the far west and of evil armored crows that flew through the sky. On their first day together he had captured her heart right then, smitten was she by his talented tongue and tales. It was also on that first beautiful day that she had invited him to come with her to her family's cabin where he could trade his tales for some of the finest, and enjoyable, of herbs. _

_Now, as she gave him a bright and excited smile the vixen knocked onto her family's door. There was a crash and a bang followed by a "Lakka!" from her mother before a little vixen opened the door to the two waiting foxes. "Mommy it'th Tava and thhe brought a friend!" Tava's younger sister, Ella, lisped her two front teeth having fallen out. _

_The most gorgeous vixen on this side of Mossflower poked her head into the view of Tava and her friend. The mommy fox blinked a few times before she looked down at herself, her tail bristling on end at her appearance. All up and down her apron were colorful stains and the occasional childish drawing. With a look between humor and embarrassment the vixen walked to the front door to great her daughter and friend. "Tava, who's this?" She asked, looking up at the tall and handsome fox. _

_The fox leaned down and took the mom fox's speckled hand and gave her a light kiss. "I am Gray Fletcher, a traveling story teller." He introduced himself, giving a charming smile at the giggle he heard from his new traveling companion. _

"_Well Tava, I see you've found yourself a gentleman!" The mother fox exclaimed. _

Tava stopped there for a second as she stared off into space. The three beasts around her stared at her expectantly. "You really don't need to hear about how he slithered his way into my family's trust within the day. He had me head over heels for him than charmed his lovely self all the way into my father's eyes. Finally after he got everyone to leave him alone for long enough he took a little walk into the woods… alone… And came back with some friends..."

_Irena looked at her daughter. "You know Tava, he is a very handsome man." _

_Tava looked across the table at her mother. The vixen was currently crushing some dried herbal leaves into a fine powder. "Yeah he is, and I think I really like him." _

_Irena smiled at her daughter's dreamy look. "You're eighteen years of age, almost nineteen, I would think this would be the prime time for a young thing to find a man." _

_Tava shook her head and looked at her mother wide eyed. "What are you saying? That I've been won over already?! No, not at all, I am not that easily taken! I am a Starlit and will remain one for a long time. I've seen my share of fox men out there and every one of them turns out to be more words than anything else. Why Gray is charming, and handsome, and strong, and-yeah, he might be all those things but he's still got a long way to go before he gets me!" _

_Irena lightly chuckled at her daughter. "Oh Tava, I think he's already gotten you in his fingers already. It's OK to let yourself trust him, he seems like a good enough fellow." Then there was a knock at the door. Both vixens looked from the table of the main room to the gateway that led outside, the darkness having left the windows black. "I think your lover's back from his walk." _

_Tava rolled her eyes as she stood up. "Please momma, I think we both know I ain't that far gone with him to be seeing him as such. He's just a good fellow with some tales and quite a bit of mannerism, that's all." She chuckled while walking over to the door and opening it. _

_What was on the other side was a Long Patrol hare backed with two score vermin behind him. "'Ello there good lookin', mind if we take yer kiddies, wot?" _

"What?!" exclaimed all three Redwallers. Tava lightly chuckled at their excitement.

"Yes, even the most noble and brave of creatures can snap and switch over to the good old side of evil." Tava explained.

Arvin shook his head. "No, that's imposturous; no hare in his right mind would ever put himself with the dealing of vermin, no offense."

Tava smile faded away into a sad and distant look. "No offense taken, and you'll find out that he wasn't the most right minded of hares…"

_Vodge jumped around the tide up family with glee. "Ahaha! Hohohho! Heheeh! Teheheh!" He laughed and giggled and chuckled and danced. "I love getting' a whole bloody family, I just love it, love it, love it!" Then he turned to a scared looking ferret and grinned wildly at him. "Wouldn't ya agree good old Codger boy? What do ya think I'll be able to do first? Play with the daddy? Maybe the kiddies for a tiny bit. Or perhaps these strappin' pretty things called ladies! Wot I say, absolutely a wot wot idea, don't-cha-think?!" _

_A voice called out from the woods. "You will do no such thing to any of them." _

Marcia spoke up. "Let me guess, your friend, Gray?" She asked.

Tava looked at her black furred hands, focusing on the white speckles that adorned them. The little dots were like stars on a starry night, her family's namesake, Starlit. She sighed. "Yes, Gray wasn't just with the bandits but he was also their leader."

_The large fox came out of the dark woods, followed by a cloaked figure, and walked into the group of vermin and their captives. "Vodge, shut up." Gray commanded all charm and politeness gone from his voice. He then turned to his cloaked companion. "I got the bitch's family here, now what?" _

_The mysterious creatures slowly took off his hood revealing a roughed grey furred cat. He was a tall and strong man with tattooed markings on his hands. But the most eye catching feature of this new beast was his eyes. One was a dark sapphire and the other was a pure ruby red. "We can only take four of them." The cat declared before walking to find a seat by himself onto a log. _

_Gray laughed as he protruded a weapon from his side. Tava had asked him about it on their first day with each other and he told her it was called a spark launcher. The tall man than took out a single little metal casing and placed it into the weapon's rotating gear with an audible click. "Alright boys, we're gonna play a game called Naissur Roulette, put your bets up because one of these two spanking parents are gonna die!" The man laughed as he spun the spark launcher's gear then snapped it into place. _

Tava stopped her story there as tears could visibly be seen on the inside of her eye. She looked away as she struggled to keep her suit of armor on. "I don't want to say anymore."

Aragon placed a soothing paw onto the vixen's knee. "I understand. It must have been a terrible thing to watch."

Tava lightly shook her head as she opened her eyes, the amber in them brightened by her tears. "It was my father who lost. Gray placed it to my mother's head first, pulled the trigger, there was a click, and then moved to my father after spinning the gear another time… He died in an instant…" A haunted look had washed over the vixen's face as she described her father's death. But even then she knew it was at this time the lies needed to begin.

"After my father was killed me, my mother, and my younger brother, all jumped up at the same time to retaliate. Lakka had been slowly wearing away at our ropes with a little sharp stone he got to the point where we could snap them off of us… and then it…" The vixen decided then that tears were acceptable as they began to fall from her eyes. "My momma was the first to be killed and then Lakka, and Ella jumped in the way of a saber meant for me…"

Marcia put a hand to her mouth as tears threatened to spill from her eyes as well from her friend's horrible tale. She watched as the vixen took a moment to sob, hot tears falling from her eyes and landing on the ground. She turned to the abbot and champion of Redwall, a pleading look on her features. "Arvin, father, please can we let her alone for now."

Arvin looked at the vixen, visibly taken aback by her story. A deep pit had slowly formed as the vixen neared the end of her tale and now all he wanted was to end her misery and walk away. But there was still the pressing issue of the fire in the sky that had to be answered. "T-Tava, I understand now that those people out there are not your friends. And I understand what happened was horrible, but please, I must know how you ended up here and why you rung the bells last night. I also need to know what that fire in the sky was last night." He pressured her in a soothing tone.

Tava rubbed at her eyes as she tried to bring herself back together. "I-I was taken as their slave after that night. They d-did horrible and terrible things to me, and made me do awful and disgusting things for them and..." She watched as the Redwaller's eyes grew. In honesty this last piece was closer to the truth than fiction for they had made her do horrible and terrible things to get where she was today. They had slowly changed her into a desperate creature where nothing else mattered but to do what they wanted, so long as they… She took in a steadying breath. It would all end in a weeks' time when she committed her most heinous of all acts…

Marcia looked at the young woman in front of her with a pitying stare. "But you escaped? You got away and came here. That's why you were so tired, because you had been on the run?"

Tava nodded her pretty head. "Yes, I escaped, but not without help. You see following the events of my family's murder I had been turned into their slave. However, I also made a friend out of a kind ferret named Codger. He helped me get away. That fire in the night sky was only his reply to my successful escape to here."

Arvin and the abbot blinked at the vixen's sudden and abrupt ending to her story. "Wait, so you made a friend who helped you escape? And to show that you got away safely you rang our bells and he… Set the sky on fire?" The warrior asked, having found her last piece to her story confusing.

Tava kicked herself inside for ending it so quickly. "Yes, I made a friend. He was a kind ferret who had fallen in with the bad crowd. We would talk for as long as we could without him risking getting in trouble. Finally after a few months he and I devised an escape plan. After I got away he told me he'd set off a firework, giving me a color code to know if he was going to be fine or not." Tava explained all her tears and sobs from before having gone away to a calm but sad tone.

"And what did red mean on this color coding of yours you two devised?" The abbot asked, eager to know.

Tava looked down at the floor where her tears had fallen. She made her voice sound distant and broken. "It means he was caught and they were going to kill him."_…_ The violinist gave a deep and tired sigh. "I-I think I need to rest now…" She finished, turning in her bed and laying down.

Marcia held a hand to her chest as she looked at the two men in the room. She bit her lip and took in a brave breath. "Father Abbot, Warrior Arvin, I think she's told us enough."

Arvin looked to the abbot for his finale word. The mouse nodded his head before standing up. "Arvin, I believe we need to be going now. Marcia, would you stay for this young woman's sake?"

The pretty otter nodded her head. "I will Father."

Arvin fished out a key from his pocket and handed it to the nurse with a sad smile. Then the two men left, leaving the two women alone together.

Tava ignored their last exchange as she dwelled on the last question the abbot had asked her. _"And what did red mean on this color coding of yours you two devised?"_ The vixen kept herself from crying as she answered him in her mind._ It means they want thirty children, no more, no less…_

oOoO0OoOo

**I really liked the first half of this chapter and how I switched her back and forth with her memories and telling them her story. Then I came to the part where she needed to lie, and because those aren't memories, I ended up just dealing with her telling them a very broad story without very many details… It was fun to write through! I started it as just a little sit down saying I'd only write a little… and three hours later I have 2000 words! Finished and edited it this morning adding another hour onto it. So I'd say my average typing speed when I'm steadily at work is about 500 words, minimum, with editing and all, per hour. **

**Thank you for reading and I hope to see a review from you. And as a reminder anonymous reviews are on. So tell me your thoughts, opinions, theories, and questions down below! (^.^ ) **

**Quavera_Tava **


	23. Light Chitchat at Breakfast and Big News

Light Chitchat at Breakfast and Big News!

Lucy ate her oatmeal with as much vigor as a starved lion eating a freshly killed lamb would. She had taken the meal and spread it out onto a plate to let it cool off faster, then steadily ate it from the outside to the inside, doing a little spiral. Zane watched as he chewed his meal slow and calmly, taking the time to appreciate the abbey's breakfast. "What'cha in ah 'urry over Lucy?" He asked only seeing her eat this fast whenever her and her mom went out on their picnics to meet up with her secret daddy.

Lucy looked up from her plate of oatmeal and pointed her spoon at the hedgehog. "Arvin and the abbot are going to ask Miss Tava questions and I think she's in trouble so I'm eating really fast so I can see her one last time before they kick her out!" And with that said she went back into her meal, taking it on as if it were an enemy to slay in one of her books.

Zane lightly blew on a spoon of meal. "Ya know Lucy, Ya'r going to make Yarself sick if ya don't take ah little bit of time to _chew_." He warned before taking in the spoonful of nutrients and lightly humming at its taste. _Just enough cinnamon… _

Lucy shook her head. "But Tava's my friend now and I want to be there to make sure she'll be fine when she leaves." The thin girl exclaimed.

Zane cocked his head to the side. "Any idea of what she did?" He asked levelly.

A tall man sat down across from the two friends and plopped a silly baby onto the table with one arm. "She blew up the sky last night by ringing the bells." Lucius declared as he used his other arm to lightly set down a bowl of oatmeal for himself.

Dan saw the steaming bowl of oats and moved to grab it. "'ooooo'!" he cheered reaching for it just as Lucius moved it away.

Zane looked between the newcomer and his old companion. "Damn, the good things always 'appen when ah'm asleepin'." He lightly commented before taking in another bite. "Makes me think of Eggy when he was 'ere, always blowin' stuff up with his crazy experiments."

Lucy smiled at the mention of their old friend who had recently moved away. "Oh I miss Eggy; he always got so angry when you played with his stuff. Why there was this blackish powder he made one time that made things _really _go 'boooom!'" The thin squirrel maid laughed as she threw her arms out into the air to punctuate her exclamation.

Another beast came and sat down at the table. Adam smiled brightly at them all. "Hey, are we talkin' about our mousy friend? What brought good old Egbert up?!" he asked eagerly, before blowing on a spoonful of oatmeal.

"The vermin woman from yesterday ahpparently got ahold of some kind of black powder and lit the sky on fire." Zane casually informed before taking another bite.

The eighteen year old leaned back in his seat and laughed out loud, making some heads turn to see what the commotion was until they saw it was just Adam. "D-did she really? Can I ask how she got into Egbert's stuff?"

Lucius shook his head at the excitable squirrel. "No Adam, she just rang the bells. The thing that made that loud boom last night was from outside of the abbey." All eyes then turned to the tall otter, now seeing that he knew a little more of what happened last night. Smiling that he caught their attention he continued. "I was a part of the patrol that went out to find the creature responsible. The curious part through was that we did a two mile sweep all the way around the abbey and couldn't find a single trace of anything, not even the tracks of any traveling folk. You know there's always roaming people passing our abbey every day, but there wasn't even their tracks out there. So whatever beast set off that sky burning thing also cleaned the whole forest around the abbey of any sort of life.

The other friends at the table listened to the otter with wide eyes. Even little Dan stopped for a moment as his father told of the curious things that had taken place. It was this time that Adasen sat down in the group. "We talkin' about that fox from yesterday?" She asked.

"Yeah! We're also talkin' about the violinist from yesterday!" Adam declared loudly before snapping his hands to his mouth, his eyes going slightly wide as his sister groaned in pain. "S-sorry…" he apologized, recognizing the expression of a hangover.

Adasen turned and weakly smiled at the squirrel before producing a canteen with some kind of liquid inside. "Perfectly fine." She said before opening her mouth wide and pouring the contents of her canteen into her mouth. To everyone's relief the strong smell of alcohol was not present in the drink.

"Mommy." Lucy said, pulling on her mother's arm. "What's that? It don't smell like your normal stuff." She asked, a little excited her mother was drinking something else that didn't make her drunk.

""Tiss my dear is a special medicine that I've been needing to take for a long time." Adasen explained as she poured some more of its contents into her open mouth.

Lucy cocked her head lightly to the side. "Are you sick?" She asked curiously.

Adasen smiled at her child. "Honey, I've been sick for the past twelve years. It's 'bout time I pulled myself together and got better."

Zane was the one to realize what the squirrel was saying. "Ya mean to tell us ya quittin'?" He asked.

Adasen looked at the plump hedgehog. "Last drink was about thirty nine hours ago." She declared before closing her eyes tightly at the inevitable cheer that was surely going to erupt around her. To her surprise and relief she was only attacked with hugs from her brother and daughter.

oOoO0OoOo

**They're just talkin' and having a good old time, and Lucius tells them some exciting and mysterious stuff and oh hey look, Adasen's here! What's that, you're goin' to quit now?! What could have possibly brought this about I wonder. :D **

**Edit: I changed the ending of this chapter because I realized that having Adasen go through a withdrawal was out of my writing abilities. It would lengthen the story and take it down a road that I knew wouldn't work out so well. I apologize to those who commented on her condition.**

**So here's a foxie face for your troubles! (^.^) **

**Quavera_Tava**


	24. On The Topic Homosexuality

On The Topic Homosexuality

Tava looked at Marcia studying the woman's features. She found that sometimes the best thing to do to get her mind off of all the lies and horrors she had told and done was to simply stare and focus on one thing, thinking about every little detail that possibly came with it. In front of her was Marcia, an otter about her age who had a little baby and a husband. She was a pretty otter too with elegant curves, covered over with a habit. The woman was about Tava's height as well, between five and six feet, and held a gorgeous figure. Motherhood had brought about an hourglass shape to the otter between her hips and chest. The young woman was a very pleasing and lovely sight to her… It was on this last note that Tava found herself lightly blushing and wanted to advert her eyes. She, however, was too late as the otter noticed all too clearly.

Marcia stared back at Tava with an uncomfortable look. She had relieved the vixen of her restraints and rubbed the fox's back until the girl sat up, having calmed down. Then the young violinist just started staring at her as if studying her whole being. It was slightly unnerving and creepy to have that kind of focused look coming from another female. "Ar-are you OK now?" She timidly asked, lightly reaching out and touching the vixen's hand in concern.

Tava shook her head as she blushed deeper. "No, I-mean, yes, I am OK!" She declared with a smile. "I'm a lot better now. That's what I mean, I'm good. I just like to look at people sometimes; it helps take my mind off of things, you know?" She said nervously, trying to recover with a friendly smile.

Marcia was sometimes blunt about things and said stuff before she thought about it. "Do you like women?" She ventured curiously.

Tava's eyes grew as she slightly leaned in shock. "I, uh, yes?" She replied, unsure how to answer such a question. "I-I mean of course I do! It'd be silly if I didn't. I mean who wouldn't like woman unless they're sexist? I get along with other gals just fine." She quickly amended with a satisfied nod.

Marcia's eyes twinkled at the fox. The violinist had stumbled in her reply and hastily threw on another reason as if she didn't understand her question. But by the shocked face the fox had given the otter new the abbey's visitor understood plenty. "I think you know what I mean dear. Don't be shy about it, I'm not one to judge. It's looked down on in our abbey but we're not ones to condemn beasts for their choices. Take my friend Adasen for an example. She is allowed to stumble around our halls because we believe it is her choice of how she handles herself. If she said she was going to quit the whole abbey would jump on her and keep her to her word, but we would never _force_ her to quit. So if you say you like other women that's fine, you'd get plenty of stares, but that's OK. No proper Redwaller would hold that against you."

Tava leaned forward on her bed. "I thought abbey folk were really big on marriage and having kids." She stated, remembering a good bit of stories about Redwall in her travels.

Marcia nodded her head. "Oh yes, we do want to see people get married and have children. That's for sure. It is true that when we're presented with the rare occasion of a beast who has interest in the same gender, or different species, we do have a tendency to harass them about their choices. But not in a negative way! The elders do refuse to marry such creatures and tell them that marriage is between men and woman of the same species, but at the same time we don't turn them away either."

Tava lightly thought back onto some of her travels in vermin communities and traveling hordes. "You know, that's very different from what vermin type would do to such creatures. Normally if someone was found out they had interests in the same gender they'd have every ounce of fur ripped from them before they were strung up in a tree. Course it depends on the place as well, some just hang them right off the bat." The vixen blinked as she realized her otter companion was giving her a horrified look. "Most vermin have little tolerance to strange folk like that. So you really don't see that sort of thing very often because those folk would have separated themselves a long time ago. But as for different species getting together that's actually pretty accepted, there's even been some cases of cross breeds a few times."

Marcia nervously smiled at the fox. "Well, it's always good to hear that some of the stories Redwallers hear about vermin type are true, down to the lovely details as well." She commented.

The violinist lightly nodded. "Yes, most vermin aren't that peaceful. There was this one horde I was in that actually split the night that I was there, barely got out of there with my own tail. But at the same time vermin families who live by themselves or in smaller communities that isn't a horde or fort are very peaceful. Why instead of slicing each other's throats we only lightly poison each other's meals. I should really stop talking about vermin culture…" Tava finished, as she brought a hand to her ears and began to tug at them in her nervousness.

"But you're not like most vermin, Tava. You're more good than any I've seen. You wouldn't hurt another beast for liking someone else who's the same gender would you?" Marcia stated, hoping it would break the awkwardness that had started to grow around them.

Tava was glad for the otter's last part to her statement. "I've turned a blind eye to such lovers in the paste where another would break the two up and drag them out into the middle of a whole horde. In a respect I am a lot nicer than most vermin, but I've also done my share of bad things that I'm not proud of." The vixen than gave a deep sigh as she slowly fell back into her slump from before.

Marcia was quick to catch the fox before she fell completely back into the horrid and sad hole that she had just climbed out of. "Well Tava, you haven't answered my question proper like."

The young woman looked up at the nurse otter. "What do you mean?" She asked, believing she had given enough information to the Redwaller's last question without making her cringe.

"Well, are you interested in women?" Marcia pressed, hoping such a question would put a smile back onto the fox's face, or at least put her back into a state of shock, anything really that wasn't a depression.

To the otter surprise and pleasure the vixen simply turned her back and grabbed her bowl of oatmeal. "I'mma finish this now…" she whispered, hiding her face from the curious otter as blood rushed to her head and her ears laid flat from the terrible blush that attacked her.

The nurse laughed at the violinist as she shoveled her food down. "Don't worry dear, I ain't tellin' no one. My lips are sealed."

Tava shyly turned her head and peeked at the otter over her shoulder. "Ya promise?" She asked.

Marcia rocked back a little and looked up to the ceiling. "Well, maybe Lucius…" She giggled before a pillow flew into her face.

oOoO0OoOo

**I've always been adventurous in my writing and I think this goes onto the list of top ten iffy topics I've approached. This is how I would think the universe of Redwall would approach such things like homosexuality, and interspecism. **

**I don't think the Redwallers would attack and condemn such people, but at the same time I don't think they'd be completely open to the idea as I imagine they're pretty conservative about such things.**

**As for the vermin, well I'd think they'd be more closed minded towards homosexuality, but at the same time be OK with interspeisism. A lot of vermin are just different mustelids. So I'd imagine that'd be a little more OK. **

**Am I going to lose readers with this chapter? Maybe. However, I hope I won't lose anyone who's been reviewing the story because I touched onto such a subject in the Redwall series. **

**Also I don't need any harassment from anyone about this chapter either! **

**With all that said and done I think I like how the chapter came out. Bit of culture, some emotions, and a dash of funny. It's just nice and perfect. (^.^) **

**Quavera_Tava**


	25. The Mind of Adam Red

The Mind of Adam Red

Adam had always seen his niece like a younger sister. With only seven years between them it was hard for him at times to comprehend that she was his niece and not the sister he saw her as. So it came as a result that he treated her as a younger sister, from teasing her to giving her the best advice he could come up with. This mostly only had to do with mathematics and history because he was horrible at life and social skills himself. The day he didn't go without getting slapped by a sister of the order was a day to write down in the records of Redwall's history.

But currently he wasn't trying to smooth talk, or his attempting at smooth talking, his way into anyone's heart. Right now through he was walking his little niece, because he really can't call her his little sister, to her class. She was currently telling him how she didn't like the abbey school all that well and how hard it was at times for her to just focus on all the boring old stuff being written on the board. He turned to her on their arrival and sat down, placing his paws onto her shoulders.

"Lucy," He started, smiling at her, "You'll do fine, like you always do fine, and you'll take notes like I showed you, and you'll be fine."

The thin girl looked down at her feet as she dug her shoe into the stone floor. "Why can't we go and have adventures like we used to Adam? I remember when you would take me away off into Mossflower and we would play all day long and not have to worry about school or anything else."

Arvin shook his head. "Lucy, you gotta start growing up. That was three years ago when you were eight. Now through, there's stuff to be learned and skills to be had. I got a job to do myself even, out in the gardens so we all can have food." The young man lightly thought for another moment before he continued. "You don't want to be stuck where I am, out in the icky dirty gardens with the sun beating down on you all day long and little worms getting inside of your clothes?" He asked, shaking his eyebrows to punctuate his point.

Lucy giggled "No Uncle Adam, hehe."

"Well right-oh then you go into there and learn!" The uncle squirrel exclaimed before opening the door and shoving the thin girl into the room. He shut the door before she could turn around and protest. A light snigger escaped him as he pulled out a little note form his pocket. "OK, Lucy to class room, check. Check out some bushy tail, gonna do right-oh myself!" he laughed out loud before reading down the hall to see what wonderful lady would allow him to chit chat just for a little…

oO0Oo

The squirrel grumbled as he made his way to the infirmary, holding a rag to his bleeding nose, the memory of getting punch by Sister Tina still very fresh in his mind. It wasn't his fault that her tail was just so bushy… A snigger escaped him as he thought on how terrible their conversation went.

"_So Tina, what-cha been up to?" _

"_Adam I'm in no mood today…" _

"_Well let me tell you that I can get you in the mood real quick! Just follow me to the nearest private room and I can show you a thing or two." _

"_I'm not doing this today…" _

"_Wait, no, stop, I-ow!" _

"_I said I'd punch you Adam Red if you grabbed my tail ever again. Next time I'll drop kick you! Humph!" _

Adam paused for a moment while he was walking down the halls. He didn't voluntarily work in the gardens because he wanted to, no, that was his job because of the amount of times he's harassed other sisters of the order. He actually had the qualifications to be an apprentice to the abbey's engineer. But said engineer had a drop dead gorgeous daughter that even he didn't want to get near. It was a shame too because Redwall was in the planning stages of preparing to reconstruct their old and crumbling abbey. The season had been named The Spring of The Crumbling Stone, for a reason. And the abbey's good engineering squirrel was looking for apprentices.

A light wave of depression washed over him. He needed to stop trying to fool around with the ladies and just approach the old squirrel and ask him for an apprenticeship. He also needed to approach Silvia, the engineer's daughter, and tell her about his feelings for her. Most and all of his practice attempts lately had only gotten him bodily harm. For a squirrel that could pull equations off the top of his head he couldn't even approach girls properly.

Finally he started walking again. He needed to go to the infirmary, have Marcia check on his nose to see if it was broken or not, because it sure felt pretty horrible, and then after he cleaned up get down to his job in the gardens. From there he would keep himself quiet from the other beasts that were down there.

A lump jumped to his throat when he remembered that Silvia had actually been sentenced to work in the gardens for a few days after she caused a horrible mess to happen in the kitchens not to long ago. The girl was pretty and smart, but she was the clumsiest thing he had ever seen. And she was going to be in the gardens that day…

A deep sigh escaped him as he pondered how he should even begin to plan. Perhaps for everyone's sake it would be best for him to stay quiet and not make any attempts. He'd simply do his time in planting seeds than get away as soon as possible. Anything really to not completely ruin his chances with the one girl he truly really absolutely wanted. Of course with his reputation those chances might have been already dashed aw-. A sound came to his ears as he approached the door to the infirmary, erasing his mind of all thoughts about the impending doom of Silvia.

"Mmmm." Came the muffled and quiet moan of his good friend Marcia. The otter had been known to spend some alone time with her husband at odd hours of the day. Adam couldn't resist but to get closer to the door. "Oooh, that's th-the spot, press really hard. Oooooohhhhooo!" exclaimed his friend, blissful pleasure eminent in her voice.

"Are you sure you want me to do that?" a different voice ask… a female voice. The squirrel perked his ears at the feminine voice. His mind was thrown into a duzy as it reshaped from imagining his two otter friends together to Marcia and another young lady.

"Mmmm, Tava, if you could just shove it right through me I'd be in heaven." Marcia muttered before giving another light moan. Adam had now pressed his ear again the door and made a face at the revelation of who the other young lady was in the room. It was the pretty fox, with his pretty otter friend, and they were-.

"OK, you asked for it." Came the vixen's voice with a hint of slyness behind it, snatching his mind away from its images.

"OK that's it, riiiggghhht theeerrreee! MmmmMmmmMmmm…" Marcia moaned out from whatever the fox was doing to her.

The feeling of his nose bleeding drew his attention away from the door. He put the bloody rag back to his snout and looked up, turning and pressing his back to the wall next to the Infirmary door. The sound of Marcia's moans drifted into his ears as he wished his bleeding nose away. It didn't when the blood rushed to is head and thoughts of Marcia and the vixen started dancing around. Then he remembered Marcia was married... He groaned to himself at the scenario that went through his mind.

"_Marcia, stop, you're married!" He would exclaim, bursting into the door. The two women would be half dressed and in a-_

The squirrel banged his head against the wall, cursing his mind for all his worth. He turned and lightly touched the knob to see if it was unlocked, it was, then he opened the door ever so quietly and slowly entered while squeezing his eyes closed. "I'm coming in!" He announced, his voice nasally and whiny from his bloody nose and nervousness. The squirrel dared a small peek.

The violinist from yesterday was standing next Marcia on a bed with the otter holding herself up with one arm. Both pretty females looked at him with bewilderment. "Adam, why is your nose bloody?" Marcia asked as she got up from her bed.

The squirrel blinked. They were both fully clothed and weren't in any kind of compromising positions at all, not even close to anything that had gone through his mind. Marcia had simply been lying on the bed with the fox standing next to her. Nothing wrong was happening, absolutely nothing at all. "Wait, how come you two aren't kissing?" he asked, before realizing such a question was a mistake.

"What?!" Tava exclaimed her voice cracking as she put a little distance between her and her otter friend.

Marcia rolled her eyes. "Tava was giving me a massage you pervert, now who punched you this time?" She pressed, brushing Adam's dirty mind aside as if it were nothing.

The squirrel felt his fur stand on end. "B-but you were moaning!" He exclaimed.

Marcia gave a deep sigh, having little patience for the squirrel. "I had just finished giving Tava a massage to help her relax from being asked some questions about last night. Then she volunteered to return the massage and…" She took in a deep breath of annoyance. "I happened to enjoy massages quite a bit… Now, what happened to your nose?

Adam blinked a few times before he reluctantly answered. "It was Tina…" He muttered, lowering the rag to show off of slightly crooked snout. "I think she broke it this time…"

The otter nurse sighed again before getting up from her bed. "I swear, between you, Lucy, and Silvia, and everyone else, this abbey is going to have enough bleeding noses to name the next season as, The Summer of The Bloody Noses. Come over here and refrain from screaming as I readjust that for you proper like."

Adam cringed as he walked over to the otter and the pain she was about to inflict onto him.

oOoO0OoOo

**Get you minds out of the gutter people, nothing sexual was happening here! **

**This here chapter has the rewritten chapter of 'Listening Through The Door,' in it from Deviants. I enjoyed using some of the words from the old chapter and putting it into this one. I first intended to use an excerpt directly but in the end decided not to for quality reasons. Hopefully you enjoyed Adam's skewed look onto the world. He's eighteen and about as awkward as I am around girls at times. Granted I don't go grabbing anything and throwing out bad pick-up lines. XD **

**Apologies about the previous chapter and the mixing of comments. I forgot to delete chapter 23 before posting its replacement. That led to some of yall commenting and thus preventing yourselves from being able to comment on the actual chapter 24. **

**Quavera_Tava**


	26. Lucy's Friends

Lucy's Friends

Lucy marched in front of her gang of deviants as she inspected each and every one of them. They consisted of four young beasts of around the age of eleven. There was Zach, a hedgehog with the best thieving and lock picking skills in the world, also brother to one of the abbey's most talented artists, Zane. Then there was Ivan the mouse. He was the voice of reason of their group. And after Ivan was his freakish and wild sister who looked more like a rat than a mouse, Siva. The overly tall mouse with an overly thick tail girl was said to be adopted by Ivan's parents at a young age, having found her in the woods. Then finally in the group was Lucy herself, future queen and ultimate ruler of the world.

The squirrel stopped in front of Siva and stared the other girl in the eyes. Most mice Siva's age would have been at least a good half a foot under her gaze. "Report Lieutenant!" She commanded.

Siva snapped a hand to her brow in mock Long Patrol solute. "The kitchens are under low security and vulnerable for attack."

Lucy saluted the tall girl back before making a sharp right face and taking two steps and doing a left face. She now faced Siva's brother Ivan. "Any intel' on our mission?" She asked, always putting Ivan's opinion in high regards. He had saved them from more than one tough situation.

The mouse saluted. "The mission is a code green." He approved.

Lucy saluted, turned right again, marched two steps, and did a sharp left face, making any Long Patrol hare proud. "Zach, do you think you can do it?" She asked, smiling as the skinny hedgehog saluted to her.

"Capt'n ah believe ah can steal right und'r Darrog's nose!" He declared.

Lucy saluted back to him and did an about face. She took some smart steps and was ready to address all of them when her foot caught her dress and pulled it down. "H-hey!" She yelled, her voice cracking. Zach laughed his head off and held her belt in his hands. Her other two friends fell out of line and onto the ground laughing as Lucy struggled to pull her dress back up. "That was mean!" She whined, losing all control of herself before she too fell onto the abbey lawn and began to laugh.

Zach walked over to the girl and smiled down at her. "Capt'n Lucy, ah believe we'r even now." He chuckled before giving her belt back.

Lucy nodded her head, remembering the prank she pulled on him a few days ago with a cupcake. The thin girl then put her belt back on and tightened it around her bony hips. She was overly skinny for her age and no amount of food seemed to put enough flesh under her fur. So finding well-fitting cloths sometimes became a chore and more often than naught she had to sew and fix her own things together. Many of times a sister would offer her to do it but Lucy prided herself in her ability to be independent in some things.

Zach offered a hand for her to take and helped her stand back up. The girl dusted off her little dress and turned to her friends who also were getting up from rolling on the ground. "OK, the DAB need sugary treats by tonight and we're going to supply them and give them those treats, giving Sister Elian one hell of a night as well. Deviants, are we ready to give them adults blood and vinegar!?" She exclaimed, punching her fist into the air.

The other three children pumped their fists as well. "Redwaaaaallll!" They all cheered.

oO0Oo

Lucy smiled as she carried away the trays of scones. They would wrap them up in a special wax paper and leave them out in the sun to keep them nice and warm. Then when it came about time for dinner they'd give the DAB the scones and the little dibbun's would happily eat away, completely ruining summer.

It was the party after dinner that Lucy would enjoy the most. They had also stolen a large bag of candied chess nuts and would hand those out right before the kiddies were put to bed, ruining bedtime. Lucy used to be the leader of the Dibbuns Against Bedtime when she was younger and had made another club called, Redwall Deviants, after she had out grown the DAB. All her friends that were her age were a part of her club and she was the leader. Their mission was still very much the same as the DAB but they were more focused on causing chaos than anything else. Her secret daddy definitively had his hands full with her and her club.

Where she was a sweet little girl one moment around her grown up friends, the next she was a demon bent on bringing Redwall to the ground in chaotic flames of destruction! Or at least make life at Redwall interesting for all the boring old adults. Really, they didn't partake in hardly anything fun! So it was her mission to make sure things happened and to make life complicated for all!

Finally they came to their secret club room, an old abandoned closet in the higher levels forgotten by many, and opened the door. It was brightly lit as sunlight wafted its way through large holes in the wall were they had taken old crumbling stones out. Redwall was an ancient building and in dire need of reconstruction. Lucy sat down on a pile of bricks and laid out the trays.

Siva and Ivan set to work in wrapping the scones up in the special wax paper they had stolen. Lucy and Zach sat back as their two friends set to work, the thief and her having carried the trays all the way up to the room. Lucy smiled before she leaned forward, suddenly struck with energy as she remembered something from earlier that day. "Hey guys, I just remembered something!" She exclaimed, her trade mark silly grin crossing her features.

Siva brushed her long tail out of the way as she turned her body and looked at her fellow girl of their group. "And that would be?"

"My mom! She's going to quit drinking." Lucy declared.

Ivan looked over at Lucy. "Quit drinking? That's good right?" He asked, unsure if this meant another scheme. That would mean he would have to think about their consequences.

Zach grinned. "Yah ya dimwit, oh course that's a good thin'!" He exclaimed. "Do ya know what that means? She's not goin' to miss any oh her stashed drinks."

Siva's widened in excitement. "Ooh, let's set stuff on fire!"

There was a sudden pause in the tiny room. The large mouse looked around at her other friends, a wild and gleam still in her eyes. And then Lucy nodded her head. "Alright, let's play with some fire tonight." She approved. Zach and Ivan quickly followed suit for the idea of a little fire play. And they pumped their fists into the air.

"Redwaaaalllll!"

oOoO0OoOo

**I should stop writing in this story and go work on something else. Like study for my GED that's going to take place a week from now… But I can't! It's too damn fun. XD **

**So here we got ourselves Lucy's friends: a hedgehog thief, a thoughtful mouse, and a wild rat that's under the guise of being a mouse. No use trying to really deny it in the author's notes because it's pretty blatantly obvious.**


	27. Adam Eavesdropping

Adam Eavesdropping 

Adam came back from a day's work in the gardens feeling like he could pass out then and there. He had kept his distance away from Silvia as much as he could. On occasion through he would peek her way and catch her looking at him, probably pondering how she should go about smacking him. But whenever he did look she normally always stumbled and fell face first into the dirt. There were plenty of times where he could go help the pretty squirrel up and offer to clean her glasses for her. Or help her up and offer to dust her off. Or just plainly rush over to her and help her! But he didn't and kept his distance, afraid he say something that would have her smack him. Getting smack by her would be like having a knife shoved through his heart.

Now that his day was over and he made his way to Cavern Hole for a good old supper the squirrel found himself wondering if he was a coward or not for not doing anything that day. Tomorrow would hold another day full of chances out in the gardens and he would most likely let each and every one of them slip through his fingers without even trying to grab them. It was the sight of another squirrel that took his mind off of the one he truly really absolutely wanted.

Adam threw on a cocky smile as he walked up behind his sister and Redwall's champion. His feet were as quiet as a ghost and he slowly raised both his arms high into the air ready to scare them. And then he heard their conversation, making him stop in his place.

"Do you think Lucy would mind having a younger sibling?" Adasen asked as she took a swig from her canteen of medicine.

Arvin lightly laughed. "I think she would love to have a baby brother or sister. It would only be fitting too."

Adam looked around him as he started walking again behind the two, keeping himself unheard.

Adasen looked up to Arvin. "I think I would like to have another child. That way I can do all the things I couldn't with Lucy."

The champion looked back down at Adasen with a curious expression. "Do you think it would be a wise idea? The order could jump to assumptions that aren't true."

Adasen actually laughed at the other squirrel. "Arvin, I could care less for what this abbey thinks anymore. I'm fine living here or going off to find a little place for our own. I just made it where we can live here."

Arvin stared at Adasen. "What was that all about anyways? Did you and the abbot have some kind of deal, because you walked in with that ring pretty coincidental like?" The champion inquired.

Adasen grinned up at her husband to be. "Do you really think that I had that outburst last night for nothing? No, I told the abbot yesterday I would do something to get Lucy's father to confess, but he had to let you stay in Redwall and let us marry. I don't think he was quite expecting it to be you though."

Adam kept following the two with wide eyes as they continued their conversation. The champion n replied to his sister. "You know Adasen, I don't think he would have truly kept us from marrying or living here. It sounded like he was pretty forgiving."

Adasen rolled her eyes. "Did you see that big folder he had on Lucy and me? He's had a personal thing to find out who Lucy's dad was for years. Why I think it started with me punching him in the face when I was pregnant, probably knocked a few brain cells in his head around."

Adam was too caught up into the conversation to let his mind process what he was hearing. He kept on silently walking behind the two squirrels as they continued to talk.

"Well even if he was going to give me a more severe sentence I don't think it could have been any worse than outcast." Arvin commented.

"His first idea of a suitable punishment Arvin was to have you eat certain poisons that would leave you sterile. He might be abbot but he's still a man. I think it also has to do with how I was friends with him before our incident and then I turned into a monster."

Arvin looked to Adasen as they neared the end of the hall. "You weren't ever a moner-."

Adasen raised a hand and made him stop, both verbally and physically. Adam barely had enough time to stop as well while his sister addressed the champion of Redwall. "I have a whole fourth of a year named after me, The Fall of the Poisoned Squirrels. I've done things that not even you, Arvin, know about in my drunkness. I think I can be considered a monster, it's OK."

Arvin turned to Adasen. "OK, if you want me to put words to what you were I can. You were a complete bitch who poisoned me, every male squirrel in Redwall which included your own brother." The warrior said as he pointed a hand to Adam.

Adam blinked as they both turned to him. He tried to say something but his sister was the one to speak first. "Adam, if you think we didn't know you were there you're highly mistaken. I mean you must realize that you gotta walk in step with one of us, not just stay quiet and hold your mouth like an idiot."

Adam finally found his voice as he pointed to Arvin. "Lucy's secret daddy?" He asked timidly.

The thirty year old man walked up to the eighteen year old young man and threw his arms around Arvin's shoulder. "In about a weeks' time I'll be ya brother in law as well buddy."

Adam stared the grown man that had thrown an arm around him. It took him a moment to get over the shock but when he did one thought entered his mind. "So you're the bastard who knocked up my sister at the age of twelve?!" He yelled.

Arvin took a step away from the squirrel, taken aback by the squirrel's response. Adam had always been a timid fellow who was always joking over something or another. He had no idea the squirrel would take the new so negatively. So it came as a complete surprise when the brother of his future wife drove a fist into his stomach, doubling him over. And then Adam brought his knee into Arvin's face.

oOoO0OoOo

**Oh they're just having a good old chat now while on their way to supper and pretend that Adam isn't there. Well he shows them when they do turn to him and let him think for just a moment. What's the count now, three-four bloody faces in one day? :D **


	28. Adam's Anger

Adam's Anger

Lucy sat down at dinner that night with a smiled across her face. She watched as sister Elian struggled to herd the dibbuns and little kids into Cavern Hole, the tiny creatures giving the fussy sister all their worth as they insisted that they weren't hungry and wanted to go play. She would have continued to watch the entertaining scene but the sight of her uncle storming across the room quickly snatched her attention away. The squirrel turned to her friends. "Ivan, Siva, I gotta go." She quickly excused herself from the mouse family and followed Adam as he walked to their normal table.

The squirrel practically threw himself into his seat and grabbed at a pitcher of water that had been set out for thirsty beasts before the meal started. Lucy lightly sat across from her uncle and watched in worry as he roughly poured himself some water, a lot of it splashing onto the table. "U-uncle Adam?" She timidly asked, looking around her to see if any of their other friends were going to be here soon.

Adam looked up and actually glared at her. "I just punched Arvin Swift in the stomach and kneed him in the face." He declared, studying the shock expression that spread on Lucy's young features.

"W-why would you do that to Mr. Arv-."

"Lucy, stop it." Adam growled, staring deep into his niece's eyes. He could now easily see obvious resemblances between his niece and the champion of Redwall. She held his cheek bones and the shape of his eyes. Most of his strong features were washed away by her thin and fragile frame. "I want you to stop referring to Arvin as Mr. Arvin, or Mr. Swift for now on. I will not tolerate it and will make sure you are aware of your tail if you do." He threatened, before taking in a calming and deep breath.

Adam struggled to control himself from just screaming. He was angry, angrier than he had ever felt in his whole life. Angrier than when his own sister poisoned him. He felt the best word to describe it was a rage. But he knew spitting and throwing his anger out would only hurt everyone around him in the end and he would regret it. It was amazing through, surprising even, how he found himself in control and confident in his words, where he never was when calm. "Lucy I want you to promise me that you will never refer to Arvin Swift as Mr. Arvin ever again."

Lucy held back her nervousness. She had never seen the kind of expression of the likes on Adam. He normally was a fun uncle who did silly things and got himself caught up in funny stuff like getting smacked by three girls at the same time. No, the Adam that was in front of her was a frightening and completely different creature than she had never seen before. "I-I promise." She lightly stuttered, fearful that if she said no this Adam might just reach right across the table and smack her. It then occurred to her he had the same expression that her mother had when she was drunk that one night and she had gotten into a fight with her.

"_Mommy, why can't we tell anyone?! I'm tired of playing this stupid game!" Lucy had yelled as she paced in front of her drunken mother. _

"_Beeecaauze ya fat'er ist thah chahmpoon!" Adasen had slurred, an expression of pure anger crossing her features. _

"_No, that's getting' stupid like you bein' drunk is stupid and he's stupid and a coward if-Aaahh!" Lucy fell to the ground as her mother had hit her across the face, having sent stars bursting in her vision. _

Lucy lightly shivered at the memory of her mother hitting her. It was the first time and only, but it burned deep in her mind ever sense. She had never approached her mother when she was drunk sense that day ever again. But now as she looked at Adam she saw that same angry look in his eyes. But the biggest, and scariest, difference was that he was completely sober. "D-did I do something wrong?" She whimpered, hoping another one of her friends or her mother would sit down with them.

Adam looked at Lucy incredulously. He mentally kicked himself for letting his anger show and wrapped his arms around his head, taking in a deep, deep breath before he let it out in one big sigh. He kept his head held in his arms for a long moment, counting to ten and back slowly and remember all of Zane's techniques in calming down from being angry. Finally he released his head and smiled weakly at Lucy. "You didn't do anythin' wrong. It wasn't anythin' ya could have done to stop it. It was just 'bound to happen sometime or another."

Lucy cocked her head to the side curiously at her uncle's words. He normally wasn't one to beat around the bush, which meant he was really, really mad. Whatever had upsetted the squirrel must have been big, like really, really big. The thin girl ventured daringly and asked. "Why are you mad Uncle Adam?" It was at this time, however, when the bloodied form of Arvin, her father, sat down at their table. Lucy stared at the warrior in complete shock by his condition.

"Boy, you got a good bit of fight in you." The champion laughed, blood covering his teeth and dripped from his nose. Adasen slid next to the squirrel handing the injured man a thick rag. He accepted it graciously and applied to his muzzle

Adam looked at the champion of Redwall, at his busted lip, his slightly crooked muzzle, and the blood, before he genuinely smiled. He had successfully busted the warrior's face in more than one place. It felt good to know that after eleven years he was finally able to do that to the man that had slept with his sister.

He looked to Lucy as she looked back and forth from him to her father. "Lucy, I'm, no I'm pretty happy now after seeing his face, but I was mad, I was mad that out of all of the squirrels in this abbey it was our own champion of Redwall who's your daddy."

oOoO0OoOo

**This chapter explores into the emotion of anger. Even the most fun loving of us can lose ourselves to this strong emotion. I wanted to end the chapter where Adam wasn't angry anymore, so between assuring Lucy it wasn't her fault and seeing Arvin's bloodied face I think that would be enough to bring good old Adam back around with a smile, even if a bit of it is slightly sadistic. **


	29. A Crumbling Abbey

A Crumbling Abbey

Skipper Luta of the Redwall otters was walking down the hall and saw his good father abbot standing idly by a door. "'Ello there matey, 'ow are ya doin' this fine night?" He greeted. However, the welcoming smile that was on his features quickly fell away as he caught the worried look on the abbot's face. "Aragon?" he called his friend's name cautiously. "Who are ya waitin' for?"

The mouse simply pointed up to above the door he had been staring at. "You see that Skipper?"

Luta looked to where the old mouse was pointing and sure enough there was something quite worrying there. "Ahh, I see and I don't like what I see. Ya sure that door's safe? I can mark it off. We've already started markin' off-" He trailed off as the door opened and out came two young strappin' young ladies. One was the pretty thing Marcia and the other was their newest visitor Tava. To his dismay they stopped right under the door.

"H-hello-woah!" The fox yelped as Skipper grabbed her and Marcia, yanking them from out under the door. Not a moment too soon as the door frame collapsed! Both girls turned around and stared in wide eye shock as the stone above the door had broken in two and buckled to where they had been standing.

Aragon shook his head as he turned away from the broken door. "Just one more thing to address tonight." The mouse mumbled as he walked away.

Tava looked at the otter that had saved her. "Why did the door break? This abbey is made out of solid stone! Why did it break like that?!"

Marcia's voice was calm as she placed a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder. "It's also old."

Luta nodded his head. "The abbey 'as been crumblin' away for years now. I am sure ya've heard the rumors runnin' around in Mossflower but we're in dire need to rebuild."

Tava looked at the broke door frame. "How old is this place?" She asked.

Skipper shook his head. "Our abbey is an ancient buildin' but the cracks started back years before ya or I was born in the _year_ of the Shaking Earth."

Tava cocked her head to the side as the three beasts started to walk down to Cavern Hole. "The year of the Shaking Earth? I thought you named the seasons, one fourth of a year at a time, never a whole year."

Luta shook his head again as he taught the vixen some basic history. "Normally we do but for a whole year Mossflower was stricken with earth quakes of all magnitudes. It's in the history that Salamandstron even had hell's fire comin' up through the cracks that the earth quakes left. Our abbey seemed to be fine at first but through the years it's slowly been falling apart. This season actually has been named The Spring of The Crumblin' Stone because thin's like that have been happenin'."

"So if you weren't there we could have been killed?!" Tava exclaimed.

The skipper laughed as they neared Cavern Hole together. "Nah lil' miss, ya'd just have a good right headache is all. Maybe a cracked skull, but nothin' crushed."

Tava gave the nimble bodied otter an incredulous look. Marcia shook her head lightly. "We would have been because of our height, but if it was a squirrel, or mouse, or goodness forbid a shrew or mole, they would have been seriously injured, or have died. The difference of a few inches to feet with a stone like that is extraordinary in how the injury could have been. We're lucky they didn't build the doors for badgers and other tall folk."

Tava was still amazed. "How calm you haven't done anything yet? What's keeping you from fixing the abbey?"

Skipper Luta turned and looked at the vixen as she lightly rubbed at her head, seemingly very appreciative of her current lack of injury. "This is the first season that we've 'ad thin's starting to fall on us. Until now it's just been cracks. Most of the elders up until this point 'ave always, and quite foolishly, pushed aside any proposal of rebuildin' and jus' did patch ups. When Aragon stepped into the position of abbot 'e sent out requests for the most finest of minds to come to Redwall and 'elp us design a new abbey. Unfortunately The Winter of the Sick Moles 'as left us with very few Formoles to consult. We're lucky, 'owever, that we 'ave Brogan now to 'elp us."

Tava slowly blinked, not knowing who this Brogan was. The skipper laughed as they came closer to Cavern Hole. "Brogan is our engineering squirrel. 'e came from the north lands where his tribe built their whole township in the trees. Unfortunately drawin' up a new abbey apparently isn't the easiest thin', so Brogan's gone an' asked for apprentices to help him. He had a pretty smart one too for a lil' bit, but good old Egbert left us for adventurin' and discoveries. So it's been takin' a while for 'im to plan how we're gonna do this."

The violinist shook her head again. "I still don't quite understand. What's wrong with just using your old drawings?"

Skipper stopped in the entrance to Cavern Hole and turned to the two women walking with him. "That would be because durin' the year of the Shakin' Earth ah fire broke out and burned most of our ancient and precious records, like the drawin's for the abbey. And the abbot wants a bigger abbey this time, that way so many don't feel like they need to leave. So it's been takin' a while is all."

Tava looked at the entrance to Cavern Hole her gaze lingering on a thin crack that was slowly trailing its way up to the key stone. She licked her lips and cautiously approached the door. "Well, I guess if yall are fine with living in a crumbling abbey, you can take all the time you want."

Skipper laughed as he followed the vixen into the large room filled with many brothers and sisters of the order. "I think from what good Aragon saw jus' a moment ago we might not be livin' in our abbey for too long."

oOoO0OoOo

**I'm exploring a new idea and this is the first major piece to it. I've been hinting and doing little details, like the Deviant's club room, on the condition of the abbey, but this chapter is the first that directly points it out. **

**This issue, conflict, side story, storyline, ect, is not actually apart of the written down storyline, so it's also open for a lot of room to grow. I would love to hear ideas and suggestions of how and what I should do to go about this. **

**Quaver Ava**

**P.S. Changed my user name. (^.^) **


	30. The Abbot's Message

The Abbot's Message

Dinner that night was a wonderful nut roast incased in a flaky pastry breading with a side dish of Stuffed Spring Time Mushrooms. Every man, woman, and child ate the delicious meal with joyous enthusiasm. All with the exception of one old mouse as he sat at the end of his table staring at the enchanting meal. Currently his mind was in a hundred different places far away from Cavern Hole and the merry abbey dwellers around him. He needed to address the order about many, many issues that had recently come to light but didn't know where to even start.

There was Arvin, the most prized champion Redwall had ever seen in years, and his crime that he had committed. This piece of news alone kept him from eating. But the things that came with his warrior was that he needed to tell the order about Arvin's step down, his wedding, his sins, and the games they would go through to help find a new and suitable replacement for a champion. It was now more important than ever before that they had a champion with excellent leadership skills and capability for he would soon have to give an act that would leave every beast without a roof over their heads at night.

The mouse gave a sigh. For this particular issue he had been thinking over for seasons, even years, as he would walk down the halls and notice new cracks. Most cracks were covered over and hidden away from the general populace but it was now to a point that action needed to be taken or they would soon find themselves with a tragic loss from an accident. He tilted his head up to the ceiling and looked on at one of the most worrisome cracks in the whole abbey. Running across the ceiling of Cavern Hole was a thin line that reached from one side of the room to the next. Arvin had recently ventured up to the ceiling and gave him a report that the fissure was exactly an inch wide. Redwall was coming down at a rate faster than ever before and tonight he would have to finally bring the heart breaking news to the whole abbey.

And then he came back to Arvin as he remembered that they also would be without one of their most trusted leaders. After tonight Arvin would lose the respect of the whole abbey and they would very soon be sleeping outside, vulnerable to any malicious vermin who crossed their walls. Aragon blinked and then rubbed at his head. The walls, Redwall's namesake, were also slowly crumbling away. Not only would they be without a roof over their heads but they would over time also be without the protection of their dear walls. And then he was hit with an epiphany.

The games. Why should the games be just to find a new champion? Why couldn't the games be to find many other much needed beasts for Redwall's next biggest challenge? Brogan still needed apprentices. Skipper needed more capable hands. They would need a work team. They would need alert and trained individuals to keep them safe in the future. For generations Redwall has had the luxury of all sleeping at night, assured their walls and abbey would keep them safe during their slumber. No, finding a new champion would only be the beginning.

The abbot pulled out a small book of scrap paper and started jotting down notes and his thoughts, organizing everything that had been running through his mind. Many other elders looked to him curiously as he had pushed away his still full plate and began zealously writing onto the tough paper. His hand was a blur as he wrote in a short hand text, putting down many of his ideas for the games down. And even then with his short hand it took him a couple of minutes to jot everything down between the games to how he should go about addressing the abbey. When done with that he quickly read over it and nodded. The old mouse was finally ready to stand and deliver the many revelations that would quickly change daily life at Redwall.

With a deep breath the father abbot stood up and casted a gaze across the whole room. Many families and friends sat at different tables. The abbey's population had out grown the large permanent table in the middle of the room, now held only for the many brother and sisters that devoted their whole lives to the order and took up many important roles of the abbey. It was these beasts that were most aware of the condition of their home already.

As his gaze turned to the outside tables where families talked and friends laughed the abbot felt his heart ache, knowing that he was to end this wonderful night with the message he held for them all. Many beasts quickly saw their abbot and a hush spread through the crowd. The last noise to be heard was of the abbey's newest visitor, a violinist named Tava, as she had been playing her music for a table full of children. The vixen brought her song to an end and turned to see the abbot standing.

Aragon took in another breath. "Brothers and sisters, I pray that you have found your meal most enjoyable tonight." He began. Many looked onto him with curious and confused expressions of why he was addressing them in the middle of their meal. Many abbey leader leaned forward in their seats, perhaps pondering what had gotten into their old abbot. "But I wish to ask of your time now.

"As all of you know our abbey has stood for many generations. Our walls has protected us from many a' enemy. Our roof has kept us dry through many a storm. And the very stone of our abbey has kept us cool during the hot summers and warm during the cold winters. We have lived through many tribulations but now we are faced with one that our abbey has never been encountered with before." Every man, woman, and child listened to the abbot as he jumped into what would surely be a long speech. Many had set their food down and pushed it away from them, enthralled by the abbot's sudden message of a new obstacle that Redwall had never been confronted with ever before.

"Our abbey is an ancient building and order. We have stood for countless generations. Hundreds of years have passed sense the time of Martin. Many new discovers in the world have been made. But nature stays the same. It is ever changing and unforgiving on us all. Presently it has blessed us with a beautiful spring with the flowers blooming and the bees pollinating. It has given us cool nights and beautiful days. However, in our pass it has been ruthless and devastating. It was roughly ninety years ago when our abbey was struck with the year of the Shaking Earth."

Many faces across the room lit up at the abbot's words. Every brother and sister at the main table immediately knew what was soon to come. It had been a dreaded and much put off issue but now it would be made public, and no doubt with some sort of action to be taken. Brogan the squirrel engineer lightly rubbed at his chin as he watched the abbot with a studying and scrutinizing gaze. He out of all the beasts in the whole abbey knew the exact condition of their home and to see the abbot finally taking matters into his own hands intrigued the squirrel.

Aragon took in a breath, his chest slowly rising and falling as he lightly thought of how he was to bring about the next part of his message. His aged mind went back to the notes he had just written a minute ago and he lightly smiled with satisfaction before it fell away at the words he would say. "In the year of the Shaking Earth, Mossflower was struck with earth quakes of all magnitudes and sizes. Salamandstron was abandoned by the Long Patrol for all four seasons as the mountain had smoked and threatened to awaken from its deep slumber. Liquid fire had come up through the cracks and covered many of their hall floors. My grandfather was the abbey's champion of the time and had told many stories of that dreadful year.

"One of the most tragic stories was when the Summer of Ashes struck us. It was a dry summer day when a fire had started in our abbey library; where at the time _all_ of our most historical documents, precious histories, and records, were kept. Almost everything in the library had been completely burned. Most of the records that we had stored in there, all the way back to Martin the Warrior, had turned into ashes. My grandfather had told me that the abbot had wept when he was confronted with the devastating loss." Aragon took in a steadying breath as he imagined himself in such a situation, looking at the remains of a great library where almost every single article of history was kept. Now all important records and documents were made in three and kept in the library, the gatehouse, and abbot's quarters.

"In these records were our drawings and designs for our precious abbey. Without these important papers we would not be able to rebuild our abbey if we were ever confronted with such a disaster. I will now be blunt and say that we are faced with such a situation." The abbot took a long pause to let this single statement settle into his many sons and daughters. Every face at the main table took on grave and somber expressions. Outside of the main table heads turned to one another as whispers began to be exchanged. Many looked up to the crack that hovered over their heads, their ears lying flat against their heads in fear.

Abbot Aragon took in another deep and calming breath as he raised his hands. "Do not fear my children for the ceiling shall not fall on us tonight. (He hopes at least.) But we are presented with something that has never come to pass within our walls of red. In the year of the Shaking Earth many had abandoned Redwall much like the Long Patrol had abandoned their home at the time, for there was a fear that our abbey would fall on us all. However, our ancestors were extraordinary creatures who built our home strong and steady, standing through earth quakes that would leave many other structures in rubble. Travelers from Noonvale and other townships told of most of their homes and stores completely destroyed. Even a visitor from the kingdom of Southsward told of their castle Floret having experienced un-repairable damage. Our abbey was blessed to stay standing and we lived in it with the safe assurance that Fate has given us mercy. However, Fate has only given us time.

"Our abbey is slowly crumbling away. The year of the Shaking Earth planted seeds of destruction into our aged stone. At first the cracks were small, unnoticeable by the untrained eye. Then they grew. Our precious home was sick, sick with a horrid sickness that no beast can, and will, be able to cure. We have only been able to fill the cracks and hide our abbey's symptoms. But now the home that has kept us safe and sound for countless generations is nearing the end of its extraordinary life." The abbot took another pause and reached down for a small sip of water. Redwall was dying, it had been for years, and he had just told them all. Those outside of his table were too shocked to completely take in the news. But within his tables, with those that had known for a long time, began to slowly cry. The tears rolled from their eyes but they stayed strong and resilient, facing him as he placed his water down. Then he saw a drop fall into his cup and realized he too was crying. No one sobbed, or wept, or moaned, but they cried.

"My daughters and sons, brothers and sisters, I ask that you stay strong in the upcoming seasons and years to come. I ask that you do not cry for what we will lose. I ask you to smile to what we have had. Our abbey has protected us for generations after generation and it is time to let her rest and build anew. The papers and drawings for our precious home have been long burned away and forgotten. But we have many capable hands and minds to start again.

"To begin our endeavor I have been discussing with our champion of Redwall about a series of festivities and games. An odd approach to initiate the building of a new home, yes, but I believe these games will help us choose those most capable of certain jobs and leadership roles. The quarry will have to be reopened, men will have to be trained to protect us from those who might wish to do us harm in our time of weakness, and everyone will have to give their all if we wish to see our order live on. I believe games and festivities might just help keep the spirit of Redwall going as our home approaches its end." He then gave them a smile as many heads lightly nodded in approval. Some more emotional females wiped at their eyes and but even they smiled at their abbot's grand idea.

And then Arvin's warm expression melted away as he looked down to his feet for a moment. "Brothers and sister, these games, will not only help us choose proper leaders, but they will determine the next strong individual who will look over us, protect us, and keep us safe." And as soon as he had brought about a heartfelt and excited feeling among the men and women of Redwall, he had then given them confusion. Heads turned and whispered to each other at what the abbot's words could possibly mean. Many looked to the empty seat beside the abbot to where Arvin Swift normally sat. And slowly as they looked about the room they found him marching from one of the most outside tables to their abbot.

Aragon turned with a somber expression across his face and looked at upon his champion. However, his expression quickly broke into surprise at the condition of the squirrel. "Arvin my son, what in Martin's Fate happened to your face?!" He exclaimed out loud too shocked to hold back his tongue.

Arvin grinned at the abbot as he neared the old mouse. Dried blood stuck to his fur and nose while his toothy grin showed that two of his teeth where chipped away. "I told Adam before dinner, Father." The warrior explained before he lightly chuckled.

Aragon was still taken aback as he turned back to the whole abbey again and looked at the many confused, and shocked, faces of his family. "Our… Champion, is to step down in a weeks' time. He has served our abbey for many years now sense the young age of sixteen. He has saved and helped many individuals through his time of champion. Now, however, he is to step away from his role and give the sword of Martin to a new champion who will have the honor and integrity to hold it. Now many of you are wondering and many will ponder on this for generations to come, but our champion of Redwall has for the longest of time held a secret away from us all that has showed he is without the level of integrity and honor we need to watch over us in our time of need. But he has also showed me that he holds bravery and is willing to finally take responsibility. It is this fact alone that I ask you to not hold resentment or hate towards him as he tells you what he has kept away from us all for years and takes responsibility."

Arvin walked up beside the abbot and unsheathed the sword of Martin from his belt, holding it for a second before laying it down onto the table in front of the abbot for a second time. He took in a steadying breath before turning and looking over the room and the many baffled faces. The champion could practically see the questions that ran through their minds. _What did he do? A champion is stepping down because he had a secret? What was he holding from us for so long? Why? What? How? _They came in every form and size, all wanting to know the same thing. The squirrel took in another breath before he looked over to the table he had just come from. Lucy and Adasen watched him with concern while Adam held an uncharacteristic sadistic smile on his features.

"My brothers and sister, I have done all of you a horrible wrong for a very long time. There is nothing that I will be able to do to earn your forgiveness or understanding. For years I have acted selfishly and cowardly to keep away what I have done. For years I have hurt those that I love, those that I love with all my heart, by keeping this secret. In a weeks' time I will officially give up my title of Champion of Redwall, but in the eyes of Martin himself I have already given up that title as champion the day that I didn't take responsibility. Now, however, I am ready to accept all that has happened and take that responsibility, and all other responsibilities that have arisen from holding this secret from you all. In a weeks' time the same day as I will officially no longer your champion, I will also take a vow to love and protect, care and nurture, the girl that I have done wronged eleven years ago, and to raise and love our child like I should have from the beginning." Arvin then stopped and watched the room as they slowly comprehended what he had said. Many turned to another and exchanged whispers. Other stared back at him with expression of disbelief and denial. Some looked on at him with horror in their eyes. And then there the angry ones that glared at him in disgust.

Aragon quickly calmed the folks of Redwall as his voice resonated throughout the hall once again. "My daughters and sons, do not be angered as Arvin has bravely stood up and confessed to you all by his own will. He has committed a heinous and horrible deed in his past, but has blessed us with a wonderful child who has brought joy to many of you. In the following week he and I will choose a new champion to take his place, then he will marry Adasen. Once married through, his actions will not go unpunished as he will spend every night outside of our walls, and spend every day in our walls working to earn your love and forgiveness. When the sun rises he will be here to help train the new champion and the many who will keep us safe in the years to come, but when the sun falls and darkness spreads over the sky he will be marked as an outcast of Redwall for his crimes until you all have forgiven him and accept him fully. When this time comes will be up to many of you. He could spend a season to the rest of his life sleeping outside of our walls.

"Please, in the following week, do not hold resentment towards our brother as he walks these halls with us at night. He will need to perform the responsibilities of champion so we may choose a new champion and help organize a protective force for the time ahead. The games that I have mentioned before will help choose our next champion and the best capable men and women to be as our protectorates. They will begin the day after tomorrow once they are all organized and prepared for you all. These games will also decide who will be best for what as we will need working hands, sharp minds, and leaders for the future to come. I will now start preparation with a meeting between our elders and leaders of our order. Blessing to you all." Aragon then looked to the many other elders and leader beasts at the main table. Seeing that he wanted to immediately begin they all stood up and followed him as he turned his back and began to walk out of Cavern Hole.

Arvin looked around the room again as he watched the brothers and sister begin to discuss among themselves. Many caught his gaze and sent angered glares his way. He finally moved his legs to follow the other leaders of Redwall in the preparation for what would be his step down and the abbey's rebirth. However, the squirrel only took three steps before he was attacked…

oOoO0OoOo

**The ending is a bit abrupt but I came to a point where I couldn't write any more for this chapter. I tried to give a message and speech from the abbot about such situations and topics the respect and quality it deserved along with trying to keep it as realistic as possible. Hopefully I delivered well enough for you all to have enjoyed this special of a chapter. I was actually hoping to get this passed the 4000 word mark, but alas, there is only so much dialogue and reaction to be written. **

**One thing that I did not get to writing about in this chapter is their sleeping arrangements, so you don't have to say anything about that. One more night sleeping in their beds isn't going to hurt anyone. But while I'm discussing this would anyone have any suggestions as to where they would sleep? (They'll still use the abbey during the day time) Under a large tent set out on the lawns, in the orchards, in little tents, construct stuff up against the walls. Actually I really like that last one… **

**Ahh, the mind and thoughts of a tired brain. Now I'm going to go kill it with some studying! :D**

**Quaver Ava**

**P.S. Foxie face! (^.^) **


	31. Joy and Guilt

Joy and Guilt

Lucy wrapped her arms around Arvin's midsection and hugged him as tight as she possibly could. The game was over and Arvin had finally thrown in the cards. Now she had thrown away her own poker face and let all her joy run free through tears. She cried and laughed into his stomach as he steadied himself against the main table. She didn't care if people around her looked at them. She didn't care if they didn't like her father anymore; they were shallow if they didn't like him for bringing her about. She could now love her father without hiding it away in Mr.'s and sir's. Her arms squeezed the warrior squirrel even tighter as she smiled into his stomach.

Arvin winced in pain as he struggled to breathe. He put a calming hand onto his daughter's shoulder and tried to push her away just enough for air to enter his lungs. Many brothers and sisters looked on the scene with mixed emotions. He could only imagine what one of the many angered Redwallers were thinking as his daughter hugged him. Then he caught the face of one disgusted look and he looked down and hugged his little Lucy for all his worth.

It took him a moment to realize that his daughter was crying into his tunic. He felt his heart begin to break. "L-Lucy, why are you crying?" He asked, pushing her away and going to a knee, holding her shoulder. To his amazement she was smiling, her little face absolutely soaked from her tears.

"I-I love you daddy, that's why I'm cryin'!" She exclaimed before throwing her overly thin arms around his neck and practically choking him. His expression quivered for just a moment before it broke into a smile of joy and he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back. Tears started to form in his eyes as well. However the other brothers and sisters would treat him in the future, he would now always have his daughter in his arms. And in a weeks' time he would marry her mother and they would be a proper family.

The world seemed suddenly brighter as he hugged his little girl in his arms. For years he had to hide away his love and affection for her and now, after telling the whole abbey of what he had done, he could hold her without fear. It felt good to finally be able to release all his fears and to finally face the faces of his brothers and sisters. If they disapproved he did not know at that time as he closed his eyes and held her daughter tight to him than ever before. Never again would he let anything else stand between and her. He would always let the delightful light of his love for her and her mother shine for all to see. Whatever the consequences now, he would, he would always love his daughter and never hide it ever again.

Lucy cried into her father's shoulder. She thought it was completely silly that she should be crying, but she was. It was a funny feeling to shed tears and soak her, and her daddy's, fur with them. It gave a completely new definition for tears of joy. She had only experienced such funny tears when laughing, but now as she held her father they ran freely. The girl then choked on a laugh, before squeezing her father again.

The world outside of her and her daddy was nothing but a black background as she hugged him. It was just her and her father as they held each other. There was nothing else but them. There would be nothing else but them. Nothing else would ever matter again because she had her father and he would never have to hide himself away from her ever again. It was a moment Lucy would always remember as she held her father that night. It was a time that felt like forever. But forever was never completely an ever.

Arvin pulled away from his daughter and placed his hands onto her shoulders again. He looked into her swollen brown eyes that still shed tears. With a loving touch, that felt like he world to him too describe it so, he brushed at one of her eyes. She lightly giggled as she did the same to his. And then they hugged again. Never, in the entire world, would he let his daughter be separated from him. He would always keep her close to him, safe and sound, and love her until it killed him.

Suddenly a hand was placed onto Arvin's shoulder and he looked up to see Adasen. She smiled down back at him before dropping to her knees and opening her arms wide. Lucy and him threw theirs around her chest and brought her into the hug. Adasen found that she too fell into laughing and crying with the other two squirrels. Their family would never have to hide away from anyone else ever again. They were finally complete and would stay that way forever.

Many looked onto the scene with mixed expressions and feeling. Some felt their hearts warm at the sight of a family seemingly united from hiding themselves away from each other. Some felt daggers of disgust that Adasen and Lucy should even be touching Arvin after what he had done. Then there were the others as they simply shook their heads, unsure of how to react to such a public display of love between the malformed family. There was one individual in Cavern Hole, however, that looked onto the scene with complete horror.

Tava's hands shook as she turned around and quickly separated herself from the presence of such a scene. Her mind raced a she struggled to keep away the images. But they flashed through her in bits and pieces.

"_Momma, run!" Tava screamed as she turned around and grabbed a gas lantern, throwing it at the door she had just slammed behind her. The hare busted the door open with a powerful kick, throwing gas and fire over the whole room and back onto her. She screamed as the fire stuck to her, but ran away, grabbing for her knives. Her mother grabbed her younger sister and ran out the room… _

…_Tava watched as Gray put the spark launcher to her father's head. Then he pulled the trigger and there was a loud bang. A scream escaped her as she watched him fall to the ground, dead in an instant…_

…_The cat approached her. She struggled against her restraints as she watched in fear of what the cat was about to do. Then there was a cracking sound and her world had turned black…_

…_She woke up to her home in ashes. She looked around her and she was alone; utterly and completely alone. Her family was gone, taken away, and she was left alone… _

"_You want your family back Tava? Just what would you possible have that I might give them back to you?" Gray asked as he placed his Spark Launcher to her head._

"_I'll bring you all the children you need for your slave trade, as long as you just let my family go." was Tava's reply. _

_The cat walked up behind Gray. "Fate deems that she'll bring us many… And she'll have what she wants in the end…"_

_...Tears streamed down Tava's face as she watched the slavers put shackles onto the hare children. She would break and destroy all the families in the world, as long as she got hers back… _

"_Bring the children of Redwall and you shall finally have your family, or something along those lines. You know how the cat can be." Gray chuckled as he instructed Tava on her finale task. "Oh and there was something along the lines of ringing the bells tonight as well so that we know you're there. If we don't hear no bells by midnight your momma's a dead women... I suggest you start runnin'." Gray then laughed as Tava turned around and sprinted off to the abbey of Redwall. _

Lucy hugged her mommy and daddy. Nothing in the whole world would ever separate them ever again…

oOoO0OoOo

"**Ok Jordan, we'll just sit down for a second and write just for a **_**little**_**, and then you start studying, like ASAP!" *A few hours later…* "And you're a bastard…" **

**It's amazing what good food can do for you. I was like dead tired before I ate some vegetable soup and then a few minutes later I'm wide awake and sitting down to do a little writing… which turned into this. XD **

**I actually had some tears I my eyes as I was writing Lucy and Arvin hugging each other. It came out really fast and really well in my opinion. Then I brought it around to Tava which probably broke the warm feeling that was growin' in ya hearts. Lord knows it broke mine…**

**Quaver**


	32. The Hand of Friendship

The Hand of Friendship

Zane watched the family as they hugged each other. He was starting to wonder when Arvin was going to confess. For years he had known about their little secret but kept it to himself. Out of all things that made him angry, that family was far from it. What did catch his attention, however, was the quick departure of their newest guest, a fox named Tava. He narrowed his eyes as he caught the expression of horror and heart break on her features before she exited the room in her hast.

He stood up and pushed his food away. The abbot's message had kept him from eating and then there was Arvin's little announcement. Needless to say he didn't need the extra food anyways, the jiggle of his stomach testifying to that. Walking after the vixen he pondered why on earth she would react to such a heart-warming sight like so. Even men who looked like they were ready to jump up and start throwing their food at the squirrel didn't react like that. He figured he should hunt down the vermin before she got herself in trouble. No need for any more complications than what they already had.

The large hedgehog followed her silently through the halls as she made random turns and did circles. Whatever was on her mind had completely thrown her into disarray and that was something that bothered him. How could the sight of a family hugging and laughing make any one be in distress and grieve? Unless the vixen had some sob story he was going to be very angry.

Finally the young woman stopped in a random hallway, pressing her back against a wall, and slowly sliding down as sobs racked her body. She had taken the long route to the upper floors where the floor steadily inclined upward for those elderly beasts who couldn't walk on the stairs. Tears streamed down her face as she covered her eyes with her hands. All anger and annoyance left the hedgehog as he saw her condition. There was only one possible conclusion that could possibly leave someone in a state like so. He approached her warily, making himself heard as not to startle the vermin in putting one of her blades in his chest. She looked up from her curled up position on the floor before sniffing loudly. "Were you followin' me? Can't a girl cry wit'out any of you Redwallers there interruption me?"

Zane narrowed his eyes at the woman. "Those are some pretty ungrateful words right there. Ah don't know why ah spent the past fifteen minutes followin' ya. Now, ya gonna tell meh what 'appened to ya folks or am ah gonna 'ave to throw yar behavior up as jus' some nilly willy woman crap."

Tava blinked her eyes as she felt her tears quickly drying up. _Who was this asshole?!_ "Zane, that's not how people normally go about confortin' others."

Zane smiled at the vixen as he walked to the opposite wall from her and sat down, placing his arms over his knees. "Yeah, ah personally like to do things my way. It got ya to stop cryin', right?"

Tava lightly sniffed as she wiped at her eyes. _This guy's a complete ass. _"I lost my parents not to long ago. I jus' didn't wanna be in there to see such a happy scene." She explained, hoping he would just accept that and leave her alone.

"My mother was killed by some vermin and ya don't see me cryin' at seein' Lucy bein' happy." Zane drawled as if such a fact was an everyday thing. And for him it was because people just didn't think about that stuff all the time. For this fox to react like she had, no… "There's more to yar story than simply losin' ya folks. People don't normally run out of rooms lookin' like ah family huggin' each other is the worst thin' in the whole damn world."

Tava blinked at the hedgehog and his tone in surprise. Was he accusing her? She brought up a speckled hand to her ear and began to lightly tug at it in her nervousness. She needed to make something up, right there, right at that moment, or her whole cover was going to be blown! But before she could say anything the Redwaller continued. "Now don't ya try makin' somethin' up, cause ah'm the abbey's official lie detector. What got's ya head all wrapped up ain't no sorrow or pity for ya'self but it's somethin' deeper. Them huggin' got ya head to thinkin' didn't it?" He asked as his tone slowly became soothing and sympathetic.

Tava was going to nod and say yes but the hedgehog pressed forward in his speech. "Well ya wanna know somethin', ya shouldn't let happy momen's like that get to ya like so. Ah don't know what 'appened to ya folks, an' ah don't need to know, but ya don't jus' let other's joy make ya think about that kind oh stuff. Whatever 's got ya feelin' and thinkin' like so ya better put it on ah after burner and enjoy ya'self 'ere, 'cause we don't need any more drama than what we got already. If ya 'aven't 'eard our _home _is crumblin' like a dried up cookie. Do ya see me cryin' for what's in the future, do ya see me cryin' for what's in the past? No, there ain't nothin' to be cryin' about, so quit it before ah 'ave to do somethin' silly." The hedgehog then grinned across at her at his threat to make her laugh.

Tava rubbed at her eyes as she tried to understand this hedgehog. "Hey, don't ya start tearin' up on me, ah jus' said don't be ah cryin'!"

Finally the vixen looked up to the hedgehog with a smile. "OK, I'll stop cryin', I just, have a lot on my mind is all…" She then trailed off as she looked off into the distance. A picture of her sibling and mother being held in shackles flashed behind her eyes. These Redwallers would not let her keep them at a distance. For whatever reasons they found some way with each passing moment she was with them, to make her feel… differently. It was stupid but what the hedgehog just asked her was to enjoy herself… And that would mean letting these creatures close to her heart. A trembling sigh escaped her.

Zane said something else that took her mind off of her thoughts for just a moment. "Hey, if ya got time, and ah don't thin' ya'll be playin' any violins while dem kiddies are in school, ya should come on over to my shop and see some stuff. It'll take ya mind off of thin's if ya really need ah distraction for ah little bit."

Tava looked down into her knees again for a moment's pause. They all seemed determined on offering her the hand of friendship. However, if she were to accept their precious gift she would not only be taking away their children, she would be betraying them as well... She would be betraying herself… But nothing else truly mattered as long as she freed her family. _At whatever the costs…_ She smiled up at the hedgehog, "I could go for some distractions and let myself enjoy life a little again."

Zane's grin grew to show off his teeth. "Well then, ya jus' keep ya nose clean with ya stay 'ere and between meh an' about everyone else we'll make damn sure that dem tears aren't gonna come back any time soon. ere's my room number, jus' watch ya head when ya come down tomorrow." The hedgehog then leaned forward and handed her a little card he had produced from a pocket.

Tava smiled as she leaned forward as well took the hedgehog's offer.

oOoO0OoOo

**Yes! Incoming fluff bomb ahead people, now we're gonna get into that friendship taggy thingy, so as to get Tava nice an' close to them before she puts a knife in their backs. :3 **


	33. Fire on Water

Fire on Water

Siva took a gulp of one of the many bottles of alcoholic drink she and her friends had gathered from all over Redwall. Lucy snatched the bottle from her hands and threw it onto the rest on the raft they had created for this occasion. The mouse gave the squirrel an innocent smile before she was popped upside the head by her brother. A light giggle escaped her as she knew she'd be drunk soon enough. The alcohol was making her stomach warm already.

"Really Siva, do you want to end up like my mom was for years on end? We're supposed to be celebrating her quitting drinking, not you getting into it." Lucy lectured as she adjusted some of the bottles and wooden crates that made up a large pile on the raft.

Siva stuck her tongue out. "Ya jus' jealous I'm gonna be the best drinker ever. I'll be dunking down grog and vodka like it's nothing by the time I'm your mom's age." Then her smile quickly faded away at the look Lucy gave her. It was rare to see such an expression on her thin friend's face, and whenever she held it one had to always be careful. "Alright, alright, I ain't gonna drink anymore."

Lucy looked back to the pile of spirits and adjusted some more stuff around to keep it secure. "Good, we're gonna burn this sky high."

Siva nodded her head as she smiled at the idea of the kind of fire they were going to make. Then there was her little surprise she had underneath all that booze. A light giggle escaped her as she felt the intoxicating effects of the whiskey she had been dunking down. Her brother's hand appeared infront of her face and she blinked at what dangled from his finger. They were some of Eggy's old experiment goggles. Ivan must have grabbed a few. She took it with enthusiasm and quickly snapped them to her eyes. "Hey, do I look like Eggy?" She asked, smiling brightly at Lucy.

The squirrel turned around and laughed at the mouse maid. She took a pair of goggles from Ivan and put them onto her head. Zach was the last to get a pair as he commented. "We gonna light this thin' 'ere and push off, or are we doin' somethin' else with it."

A voice called behind them and they all turned to see Adasen. "We're going to push it off then shoot flaming arrows at it kids." She declared, holding several bows and a quiver filled with cloth tip arrow heads.

Siva turned to Lucy. "I like ya mom now, she's a lot more fun when sober." The mouse grinned as Lucy giggled back at her.

Adasen shook her head at Lucy's friend before she placed the bows and arrows down onto the ground. "Alright girls you get your stuff first, Zach and Ivan, would you two gentlemen push the boat off?"

"Aye General Adasen!" Exclaimed the two boys at the same time as they snapped to attention and gave smart solutes. They then did about faces that would put many leverets of the Long Patrol to shame and marched towards the raft, and pushed it into the abbey lake.

Siva and Lucy picked up their bows. Adasen produced a bottle of fine wine from her person and smiled at Lucy's look of shock, before she popped the cork and grabbed two arrows. Lucy seeing what her mother intended to do then smiled as the mom squirrel soaked the ends of their arrows. Zach and Ivan came over and picked up their bows as Adasen gave the two girls of the group their arrows, now lit. She then soaked three more arrows, lit them with a patch, and handed two to the two boys. Finally she picked up her own bow and together they walked to the edge of the pond and formed in a line.

"Goggles ready?" Lucy asked as she placed her arrow to her bow.

"Negative Captain, mom's without goggle." Siva reported.

"I have another pair of goggle, mom?" Ivan offered the grown squirrel a pair of goggle.

Adasen took the goggles and snapped them to her eyes smart like. She looked over to Lucy and nodded as her little girl readied her own goggles. Everyone's goggles were now firmly over their eyes.

"Goggle ready?" Lucy asked again as she placed her arrow to her bow, again.

"Goggles are ready!" Siva shouted with excitement.

"Intel?" Lucy asked as they all pulled back their arrows and slowly raised their bows.

"Mild wind coming in from the west, a funny flute sound along with it, and the barge is roughly two hundred yards away now." Ivan reported.

"Good! Get ready then. Pull. And…" Lucy looked to her mother for just a second. The woman looked back to her and nodded her head. Lucy's eyes went back out to the raft out in the pond now. "Fire!" And five flaming arrows shot out through the night air and struck the mountain of booze. They all cheered as it erupted in flames.

Siva and Lucy were the loudest as she squealed and jumped in delight at the sight of the fire. one finally seeing pain and misery going up into flames. The other… just delighted in seeing a large mountain of fire. But all cheered as the fire and smoke reached up to the night sky. Then the inferno exploded skyward.

Siva laughed out loud at the sight of the explosion. She cackled as the wind from the explsion came back to them, tiny bits of glass stinging their fur. Lucy laughed at the mouse child. "You put one of Eggy's thingies in there with all that?!" She asked, to amazed to worry about the tiny little cuts she now had all over her.

Siva winked at Lucy and her mother. "Just a few sticks of dynamite is all." She giggled.

oOoO0OoOo

**And so begins the fluffy fun! We have Adasen and the Deviants setting fire to the abbey pond with Siva playing with explosives. Mmm mm, I think this here chapter is satisfactory enough. **

**No wait, what about the abbot?! **

**oOoO0OoOo**

Aragon lightly looked left and right at the sound of an explosion outside. "Did Egbert return?" He remarked.

Arvin shook his head as he lightly chuckled. "That was Adasen, she's quitting drinking."

"Oh, in that case, shall we go back to business?" Aragon proposed as many heads around the room slowly nodded in unison. 


	34. Zane's Shop

Zane's Shop

Tava walked down the halls the next morning. Zane had given her a little card with directions to his room. She wasn't quite sure why he had little cards on him when he could easily just tell her how to go through, but she guessed he probably just got tired of telling people. Now as she walked down the hall and mildly looked up to the ceiling as cracks spider webbed across it, she was now thankful of his tiny card because it kept her from making the wrong turn and perhaps going down a hall that could very easily collapse on her, if the one she was in didn't first.

There were several places in the lower regions of Redwall that had already collapsed through. Here she could see the full condition of the abbey's decay as no beast had tried to hide away the cracks and rotting stone. It was amazing that she was still alive and the whole abbey didn't decide to fall on top of her head right then and there. A light and sadistic laughed escaped her at the thought. She would meet her fate and go to hell's gates. From the fires of hell she could finally accept defeat and that her family would at least go to a better place than she.

But alas, no such mercy came to her as she neared a door. Strangely enough it was unlike any other door she had ever seen before. Metal bolts could be seen running up and down the solid iron gateway. She lightly knocked onto the cold metal and there was a scurrying inside before it was opened to Zane wearing an apron. "'Ello there pretty, welcome and come on in. Get out of that 'all before ya lose yar 'ead."

Tava smiled at his greeting as she entered the room. A light gasped escaped her at what greeted her inside. The room was a large chamber filled with art of all forms and kinds. The hedgehog walked passed her with a smile on his face as he held his arm out in the air for her to take in the whole area. Lining every wall was a painting, a picture, or a drawing of some kind. She slowly walked further into the room, doing a small turn as she struggled to take in all the details.

In the middle of the room was fine and ancient furniture. A four poster bed stood to the side of one of the walls. To her curiosity through was a white line that ran down the middle of the chamber. And on the left side, with the addition of painting and artworks of all kinds, were contraptions and devices. She narrowed her eyes at this fascinating section of the room where a long row of desks against the left side wall held all sorts of gismos and various tools of all kinds. Some twirled, and some made beeping noise. One devise caught her attention as a little lightning bolt was held between two metal prongs.

The vixen made to cross the line and get a closer look but Zane quickly stopped her. "Sorry, ah'm the only one on that side oh the room. Eggy had meh promise to keep 'is gadgets safe and sound. If ya want ah can bring some stuff over and show ya." Zane offered with a friendly smile before an idea popped into his mind. "But ya gotta promise to pose for me."

Tava tore her eyes from the electrical device. "Pose?" She asked her voice slightly skeptical. Now as her eyes swept across the room again she caught the sight of an occasional nude painting. Her fur stood on end and she felt her face flush. "Y-you wanna'd me t-to pose?" She sputtered, taking a light step towards the door.

Zane held up his hands in defense. "Oh, wait on jus' a sec, ah ain't askin' for that kind of posin'! Wha' sort oh gentleman do ya think ah am?! Wait, no, don't answer that, ah've been told some interestin' thin's from some oh the others." The hedgehog chuckled as he remembered quite a few of the other sisters, travelers, and even his own friends, giving him interesting responses to that question.

Tava took in a sigh and felt herself calm down. He was just an artist who held a wide range in his works. She lightly thought on what he had asked her. Never had the vixen been asked to pose before and it sounded intriguing enough, especially if she got a look at the electric device across the room. It would help if she got some answers and knew that it wasn't just magic… "I think posing would be OK, but no nudity!"

Zane chuckled again at the vixen as he walked towards a chair and large tilted artist's table in the center of the room. "Well, as much as it would be ah treat to study fox anatomy and fur patterns ah won't pressure ya. But if ya do agree ah might jus' let ya walk on over the white line wit' meh." He ended with a wink. Tava laughed at the hedgehog as she walked over to him. Currently there was a large colored drawing of a castle in progress on his work table.

"What's that?" She had to ask, curious that the castle should resemble Redwall so much.

"This is castle Kotir, or what ah would think what castle Kotir would look like. It's hard to see when it's buried underneath Redwall." Zane explained as he picked up a colored pencil and lightly started touching around a tree.

"Wait, so there's a whole castle underneath of Redwall?!" Tava asked incredulously.

Zane turned and looked at her with a sly smile. "Ya'r currently in that castle now, Tava. Ah and my good friend Eggy did a bit of diggin' and explorin' when we were kids and opened up a passage from Redwall to 'ere. Why do ya think ya walked through ah secret door in the wall up in the cellars?"

"I-I was wondering why that didn't feel quite right…" Tava admitted.

"And that's why ah gave ya ah little card with ah tiny map to find yar way 'ere." Zane chuckled as he stood up. "Let meh show ya some of my work and then ah'll bring on over some oh Eggy's stuff. If ya agree to pose pretty for me ah'll even let ya cross the line with me." He offered, smiling at the light shake of the young woman's head. He had said the word pretty with a small wiggle of his brow.

"Sorry Zane, but not today." She laughed as he led her over to the right side wall were most of the paintings, drawings, and pictures were currently hung.

oOoO0OoOo

**Zane's and Eggy's secret shop with art and gadgets abroad! Why, he's even got some electric funny beeping thingies in there as well. Tava, strip down and let him draw ya pretty like cause we wanna see what them do-hickies over yonder are! **

**The beginning of the third day of Tava's stay at Redwall. No, sorry folks but our foxy lady isn't gonna be taking any cloths off, not today at least. Perhaps Zane'll convince her sometime later, but that will be held for another chapter a little bit off, if it's to be written at all. **

**Quaver Ava**


	35. Zane's Art

Zane's Art

Tava walked down the wall of paintings, drawings, and the occasional picture. Each and every piece was of one brother or sister of the abbey or a traveler from afar. They held such a detail to the point that she pondered if they could just step right out of their frames or turn to one another and begin to talk. She smiled at the thought of paintings and drawings talking with one another. Then she came to the first piece that held Zane's friends in it.

The occupants were Marcia, her husband Lucius, and their little ball of adorableness named Dan. They were all dressed in traditional otter swimming cloths. A brown two part water attire snuggly wrapped around Marcia's breasts and hips. Lucius wore what looked to be a pair of small pants with its legs tailored up around his knees. Then little Dan was wrapped up in a warm drying blanket, his tiny face cutely sticking out and the scuff of hair on his head spiking up in every little direction like a hedgehog's spines from the water. Then her eyes roamed back over Lucius and Marcia's short cut hair as well. She lightly lingered on how well Zane had captured Lucius's defined features and Marcia's round and beautiful curves. She took a step back from the painting and smiled at the warm moment captured in canvas.

Zane walked up behind her and nearly startled the vixen when he jumped into an explanation of the piece. "Most of my paintin's and drawin's are off of memory alone. This is one of my more recent pieces. Ah warm front hit us and gave us ah early spring day last winter. Lucius and Marcia wanted to get Dan in the water as soon as possible and were overjoyed by the special treat Fate 'ad bestowed on us that wonderful day. Ah 'ad them 'old still together after they were done an' took down the moment in my head."

"I see." She remarked while beginning to walk down the wall of art again, her eyes lingering on the family picture for just a moment before she stared at many other pieces. There were paintings of the merriment of Redwall's kitchens and colored drawings of many a traveler who looked onto Redwall or was leaving Redwall while the beasts waved them goodbye. She then stopped at another piece. It was a small framed picture of four children as they were stumbling over each other and making funny faces. "Is that Lucy shoving, a-a rat girl's head away? I don't think I've seen this rat before."

Zane laughed as he spotted the piece she had found. "That ain't no rat, she's just ah big mousy sister of that silly lookin' one under my little brother. The girl ya'r lookin' at is named Siva, an' that's 'er brother Ivan with Lucy an' my Zach. They're a ripe lil' gang of Deviants."

Tava lightly chuckled at the hedgehog's words and continued walking further down the wall of artwork. Whatever they thought the girl was that was definitively a rat. Perhaps the Redwallers simply never seen a rat so young? Or at least no one alive. She put away a mental note to talk with the girl if she ever saw her and see if the rat child really thought she was a mouse. It wasn't unheard of, but still very rare and fascinating when it happened for someone to think they were something else… Well, until puberty hit at least. She lightly giggled to herself at that last thought.

Then she came to the first nude painting that she didn't immediately skim over. Most of Zane's pieces with nude didn't show any thing that most people wouldn't see around swimming holes. This piece was of a squirrel with a blanket draped over her shoulders with her knees tucked close to her chest. Her brown hair was in a light wild mess. The squirrel lightly smiled while she rested chin on her knees. "Is that Adasen?" Tava asked as she recognized the face.

Zane walked up beside the vixen and nodded his head. "Yeah, she was sober one day an' agreed to pose for meh. Ah never ask any lady or so on if they've been drinkin' and I had been wantin' to ask Adasen but she normally drinks almost all the time. Caught 'er when she was comin' back from one of 'er and Lucy's picnics. She never drank before goin' off into Mossflower with Lucy and waited till she got 'ome till she drunk somethin' that day." The hedgehog explained as he started walking again.

Tava lightly nodded her head at the painting before following the artist along his gallery some more. He then pointed up at the large painting of a hedgehog woman. "That there is my mother." He stated while she took in the picture. The woman was dressed in a sundress with many of her spines sticking out from it. A quill was tucked away behind one of her ears as a sunny day could be seen in the back ground. She wore a smile that Tava herself had seen many times on her own mother. "This is when she was alive. Ah was paintin' one day and she asked if ah could paint 'er. Ah agreed. It's the only piece ah got to do of 'er with 'er there… She was so 'appy with meh and my art."

Tava looked at the hedgehog. There was a sad expression on his face for a brief moment before he seemingly just blinked it away. "How long ago did she die?" She ventured.

"'Bout sometime ah month ago was 'er fifth anniversary of 'er death. She's been dead for ah while now. Ah normally don't keep too many of my older pieces up, but this 'ere is one of the exceptions. Ah also think it's one of my best too." Zane let out a deep sigh before he looked directly into her amber eyes. "Ya wanna pose now? All this sentimental stuff isn't healthy for meh." He remarked, bringing a smile to his and the young woman's face.

Tava lightly shook her head. "Sure, what-cha need me to do?"

oOoO0OoOo

**Well here I give you a few pictures of Zane's gallery, if anyone would like to drawany of them that'd be fantastic. Also this is the first chapter that I'm trying to seriously bring in another element of the anthro level I'm trying to achieve in this story. Hair. Yes, hair. (The chapter Ashes and Horse Hair had this element but I haven't touched on it sense) **

**I won't use it often, but I like the idea of being able to use the occasional sentence that brings it into the story. Like Tava brushing some hair out of her eyes or someone grabbing someone else's hair in a fight scene. Granted a lot of sentences that normally would use hair I could replace with fur, like Lucius smelling Marcia's hair as he's kissing her neck. I could easily switch those words. **

**Another thing about this discussion is that some beasts don't have hair at all. Like hedgehogs and moles. Hedgehogs have their spines and with moles it just don't make any sense to give them hair because they dig through the ground and it'd get in the way. Squirrels and otters I think can easily get away with it and many other beasts. So it'll be a specie by specie case basis. **

**Leave your thoughts about this in a review. Thank you! (^.^) '()"**

**Quaver**


	36. Doohickeys, Widgets, Thingamabobs, Thing

Doohickeys, Widgets, Thingamabobs, Thingamajigs, and Doodads

Tava sat in a comfortable position in the chair lightly reading a story book. It was a fantasy romance novel that ran around, Martin the Warrior and his love, Laterose of Noonvale. In the beginning there was a small disclaimer saying that it was a fantasy and what the author believed what could have been between the two lovers if Rose were to live and how Redwall could have still come about. It was filled with adventure and love as Martin and Rose traveled as a married couple and went south from their home to a region called Mossflower. She was in the part of the story where they were in an epic fight tag teaming the evil wild cat when Zane called her. "Tava!" It was always in the exciting parts of the story when she was to be called away, always.

The vixen looked up from the fantastic book and placed a finger in the page she was reading and closed it around the black digit before standing up and walking over to the artist. He smiled up from his chair as she looked down at the almost life like colored drawing. There in a chair was a vixen with her legs crossed over one another looking down at a black book with a golden rose on the cover. Her eyes were amber and her black hands were lightly speckled in white little spots. Her hair was in a long braid that hung loosely over her shoulder. She wore a tunic that fit her nimble frame and loose pants with large pockets on the side. Around her waist was a series of throwing blades that shined from the light that came from outside of the picture. She blinked again and looked as he had even captured the flow of her glossy long fur from the cold winter before. A smile grew across her lips as she looked at her tail and how it was just so fluffy and soft looking. The illustration was extraordinary.

"Well, that's something else if I ain't ever seen anything." She commented, not sure of what else to say.

Zane looked up at her with a smile. "Well it's yars to keep, ah just wanted to draw ya." He declared while picked it up and handing her the paper.

"Oh no, I couldn't! It would get crimpled and rip in my travels. You must keep it." Tava tried to reason but to her amazement the hedgehog laughed at her. He then produced a metal cylinder and lightly shook it.

"Ah think you'll find this to be plenty of protection for a drawin' like this 'ere." He then proceeded to slowly roll the thick paper without damaging it and placed it into the metal cylinder, pushing on a wax sealed cap to keep out air and water.

Tava took the gift and held it in her hands. It was light weight and wouldn't take hardly any room in her pack. She couldn't help but shake her head in amazement at the artist. "Well, that's certainly charitable of you. I'm not sure how I can pay you for such a gift." And before she could let him make a comment on his more interesting pieces she quickly added, "But I aint' gonna take no cloths off for you."

Zane laughed as he stood up from his seat. "Ya already readin' my mind? Shame, to think that ah was gonna get to harass ya ah bit more. Anyhow, come on over the line, it won't hurt the cranky Egg mouse if ah jus' show ya some stuff."

Tava was taken aback in surprise. "A-are ya sure?"

Zane looked at her for a moment before he let a smirk cross his spiky features. "Jus' don't touch anythin' or say anythin' if ya ever meet the guy. 'E gets real upset when people 'e don't know or trus' touch 'is stuff." Then he waved his hand for her to follow as he walked towards the other half of the room.

Tava walked with him to the other side, feeling her fur prickle upwards at the idea of possibly finding out some answers. He led her to a bench with little things that made beeping noises. "Now 'e didn't tell me what most of this stuff does, but ah know what a few thin's are, and 'e did tell me 'ow to take care of most of it. Most of these noisy thin's tell the time, or attempt to. Some 'eep when a second pasts, some 'eep when a minute. But they're never as good as a tinker's watch."

"What makes them make noise?" Tava asked as she wanted to pick some of the beeping time keepers up and play with it, to try and figure out how it worked.

Zane laughed. "Somethin' Eggy liked to call electricity, but it's actually some lightin' 'e made. Jus' really, really small lightin'." He explained before a brilliant analogy popped into his head. "Ya know that zap ya get when ya touch something metal on occasion? It's like that kinda lightin'."

Tava thought about on many occasion she would be walking a long time. Between her fur and cloths a lot of static built up on her and then she would touch something metal. How that turned into beeping noises she had no idea. "OK, so what's that over there?" She asked, pointing at the two pronged device with a steady stream of lighting between it.

"That there is jus' somethin' neat 'e made one day. A lot oh this stuff has absolutely no use. Some of it's dangerous, and that thingie's pretty dangerous. 'Urts like 'ell if ya get to close to it without wearin' the right stuff." Zane explained as he lightly shivered at the memory of lighting running through his body from his own stupid ventures with Eggy's stuff.

"Oh, well what about that twirly thing?" Tava pointed as a little device spun around.

"'E was tryin' to make lighting move stuff. Don't ask me 'ow 'e done it, 'e jus' did."

"OK, so how does he use it? And where does he make the lighting?" Tava asked, needing to know.

Zane chuckled at her rapid and ever curious question as he took her over to a large machine of some kind that looked like it had an oven attached to it. "With this thin'. 'E explain that it works like a distillery. The fire makes the water turn to steam, then the steam goes through a thin tube, but in 'ere is passes over some fancy gears and that makes stuff move. Somethin' and somethin' 'appens from somethin' movin' against somethin' and it makes lightin', and the lightin's in those wires there. Oh, an' ya don't wanna touch any of them wires, it hurts."

"How small can you make this? And can you hold it in stuff?" Tava asked, her mind needing answers.

"Well, ya should have seen the first lightin' maker Eggy made. It was real tiny, 'e called it ah 'prototype.' Instead of fire and steam for the gears 'e just cranked it. As for 'storin' it, that's somethin' 'es not figured out jus' yet. Why ya ask about that there anyhow?" Zane finished with a question of his own, studying the vixen as she looked over the device and machines with quivering eyes. "Ya've seen somethin' like this before!" He exclaimed, not able to hold back a grin. "Was the mousy real grouchy an' stuff?!" He asked, excitedly, wanting to know if the vixen had met his good old friend.

Tava shook her head. "No… It wasn't no mouse with it and it wasn't anything pleasant like some of these thingies here. Sure does answer a lot through… Does he got stuff that makes things explode too?"

Zane looked at her with a curious expression. "Yeah, 'e's made some stuff called black powder and ah few other thin's that go boom. Ah swear, ya knowin' what's 'ere before ah even show ya. Wanna explain that curious lil' bit?"

"Ever heard of a Spark Launcher? No? It's like a sling that shoots little balls of metal through a tube when you pull something called a trigger and a flint pad lights up a packet of Sparks. The Sparks explode in the tube and sends the ball out of it and into someone's head." Tava tried to explain as she struggled to keep the images of her father out of her mind.

Zane's eyes grew slightly as he waved her on over to another desk with different stuff and assortments on it. Tava spotted many things from containers full of a black powdery substance to liquid viles, but no Sparks. "Ya talkin' somethin' that works ah awful lot like this 'ere." He declared, picking up a long tube with a tiny string on one end. "Egbert was workin' on somethin' that could shoot stuff way far off like, farther than any bow, before 'e left us to go adventurin'. Wha' ya sayin' makes meh think 'e might be in trouble."

Tava shook her head. "When he leave?" She asked. The things on the table looked like some of the parts to a spark launcher, but they were completely different than what she had ever seen.

""Bout a year ago." Zane answered, wearing an expression of worry.

"OK, the things I've seen and dealt with were made years ago and look very much different from what's here, so he probably wasn't caught or anything. I bet he just rediscovered something that's been discovered already is all." Tava tried to assure as she placed a hand onto the hedgehog's spiky shoulder. "Besides, the beasts that had the stuff I've seen also had a seer like cat with them. With that cat anything is possible. Just calm down for a moment, and relax. I'm sure your friend is perfectly fine."

Zane slowly nodded his head before placing the contraption back onto the work desk. He gave a deep sigh before looking up into the young woman's amber eyes. "Ah know ah shouldn't worry, 'e's a small fellow but got ah mind that's as sharp as Martin's sword. He'll be fine, he's always fine in the end. But if ya really wanna 'elp me calm my nerves ya'll help me get some lunch into meh stomach." The man chuckled as he patted his bulging belly and made it wiggle slightly.

Tava giggled at him as she followed him towards the metal door. "Alright, let's get something to eat than if that'll take your worries away."

oOoO0OoOo

**I really liked writing the first part of this chapter with Tava reading and looking at her picture. Then I came to the later parts and that was fun as well. So let's count stuff off. I've brought in explosives, cameras, guns, and now electricity. Is there **_**anything **_**else that I could bring into Redwall and get it to fit? *Thinks the third book.* Why yes, yes there is. ;P **

**Quaver Ava**


	37. Lucy's Lunch

Lucy's Lunch

**Fluffiness shall ensue! **

Lucy walked from her class with her friends to lunch. Bandages were wrapped around them in odd and random spots on their body as they talked about the night before. The infirmary keeper Sister Joy was appaled when she was met with four little children covered in glass and scratches. Adasen refused any and all treatment and kept the four company as they wer bandages up and tiny bits of glass was plucked from their fur and skin. If it wasn't for the safety goggles they might have lost an eye or two, which would have been bad, but they were fine and that's all that matter.

So when they came to class that day their teacher and every other kid in their class was shocked. The four little spandrels told of their epic story and how they had blown up a whole raft full of Adasen's alcohol. Unfortunately for them they were punished with cleaning all the glass around the pond after their day in abbey school was over… And Adasen was sentenced to look over them as well, so no one was sneaking away. If they all snuck away through then they might have a fighting chance, but Adasen had told them getting in any more trouble then she had would not be a good idea.

To lunch they marched! The only free time of that day to spend and have fun with each other. It was a sad to think such a beautiful spring day would be spent picking up shards of glass, but at the same time they _had _blew up a giant bond fire on the lake. That in itself was worth it all and they would talk about it for years to come. The little group then walked into Cavern Hole and found themselves a nice table. Lunch would be brought out to them and they would eat it as fast as they could so as to use the rest of the time having some kind of fun.

They all licked their lips as they watched other tables being served a wonderful helping of Hotroot Salad. However, their faces quickly turned to that of confusion as a large platter of tiny sandwiches was place onto their table. What made them even more confused was the man who brought it over, Zane the artist. "Hey Zane, what's this all about?" Zach asked his older brother as the chubby man sat down.

"I made them." Tava declared as she appeared next to the little group, having seemly not been there a moment ago. Siva and Ivan both jumped as the fox sat next to them. "I made Zane some lunch after he showed me his gallery. They're a horde special called egg salad sandwiches. I used gillii eggs, that's why it looks green, but it tastes wonderful see!" And then the vixen reached over and grabbed one of the little sandwiches, plopping it into her mouth a second later.

The four children exchanged odd looks. It was Lucy who ventured. "D-does that mean you normally use something else?"

Tava looked at the girl and flat out lied. "No, I was just explaining why it's green." No need to tell them the original ingredient is woodpigeon eggs. _Mmm, I could really go for some of those too… _

Siva then shrugged her shoulders before reaching over and taking one of the little sandwiches. Tava smiled as the girl's eyes lit up. _Rats love this stuff, so she should enjoy it more than the other._ The vixen lightly thought to herself as she watched the girl dig into it.

Lucy and Zane seeing their lunch was going to be quickly devoured grabbed sandwiches of their own and ate them. It was a wonderful tasting treat with a texture that left them wanting more. Ivan followed right after Zach took some of the little sandwiches himself. Then they all ate. Siva held back on giving light moans from the extraordinary taste that was in her mouth and kept herself from just swallowing the sandwiches like some kind of drink.

Finally at the bottom of the pile they were met with a pair of sister mice as they brought around the pot of Hotroot Salad. "Oh my, I see you already have your own lunch."

Tava shook her head. "Are you kidding? I'd love to have some of that, if not to get some more of your food!" She exclaimed while picking up a bowl and fork. "Please?" The fox amended with a smile.

Zane nodded his head in agreement. "Ah can go for some Hotroot Salad, Fate knows ah can always handle ah lil' more food." He joked with a wink at one of the pretty sister.

The two girls giggled at him before serving Tava and him a small portion each of the Hortoot Salad. The four children at the table waved their hands as they were presented with such another helping of food. They were stuffed and felt like they were 'bout to explode.

Zach looked across the table at Tava. "Hey, you should cook more often, that was great!" He complimented while giving a grin her way.

She lightly laughed as the other occupants of the table nodded their heads. "Well you pick up a couple of things when you've traveled like I have. Plus, my mom's pretty good at cooking herself. So I probably should spend a little bit of time in your kitchens. Would that be alright with you two and your friar?" Tava asked as she turned to the two sisters who had stuck around for a little bit.

Arleen looked at her friend Wilma. "Do ya think Darrog would mind us invitin' 'er in?" The hedgehog maid asked her mousy companion.

Wilma nodded her head. "I think he'd have a few problems with it." Then the mouse sister turned to Tava again. "Just come on in and we'll put you to work. Why, I bet if you show Darrog a few things or two he might just teach you some things!"

Tava smiled as she stood up. "Well I know where I'm spending the rest of my day. Zane, thank you for your time, but I've got a small passion for cooking to feed." Then the two sisters giggled and took the vixen away.

Zach looked across the table and waited for the young woman to leave. "So, did ya get 'er to pose with out anythin'?"

The other friends, even Lucy and Siva, leaned forward with big curious eyes. To their disappointment Zane shook his head. A resonating aaahh filled the air.

oOoO0OoOo

**Fluffy? Why yes, yes it is! It's more tasty fluffy filler that just makes the story oh so yummy! Nom nom nom! **


	38. The Grey Cat

The Grey Cat

The grey furred cat stared at the child named Ella Starlit. The young child looked back at him with amber eyes. They locked themselves into a dual of a staring contest until the girl finally blinked. "Why are you doing this?" The little girl asked as she picked up her tail and started petting it. But the cat did not answered as he kept on staring at her with his uneven eyes. She pulled her fingers through her tail fur, appreciating its softness. "You don't like being mean like Vodge, and you've kept Gray from doing bad stuff to my momma, but you're gonna take us to a bad place. Why?" She asked again, knowing the cat would not answer.

To her surprise through he did as he stood up and walked towards her. "I do this for I must." He declared as he squat down and stared deep into her eyes. She didn't look away or blink but bravely looked back into his uneven ones. His right was a dark sapphire blue, and his left was a ruby red. If she looked closer into his red eye she could make out the tiny hints of something behind it. She was brought back away from his eyes as he lifted a finger to her face. She watched as a razor sharp claw appeared from the tip of the finger. Her heart began to beat faster as he brought the claw closer to her left eye, stopping a mere inch away from it. "How tragic…" The cat simply stated before pulling his hand back and standing up.

He looked over his shoulder and swept his gaze over the slave band. Three score vermin watched diligently over the thirty slaves there. His expression was void of all emotion as he took in the beaten and hurt chained creatures. Then he looked over the many other slaves who held each other as if every moment they had was their last. The vermin slavers busied themselves with their fire arms, played some kind of card game, or talked amongst each other, an occasion laugh coming from them. Another score of slaver vermin were out in the woods hunting and gathering for tonight dinner. There was little to be done amongst the slavers and slaves as they all waited on the vixen named Tava to go through with her task in a weeks' time.

With his mind turning to her he pulled the mirror's shard from his dark cloak and looked into it. The voice of the vixen's younger sister made him turn his head before he could make out anything. "Can I see Tava please?" The small girl asked. He thought of the consequences of such an action to his Fate if he were to give in to such a request. There was none. So the cat sat back down and put his hand onto the child's shoulder. She smiled at him as he brought the sharp for her to see, and together they watched as their reflection was quickly replaced with an image of the violinist named Tava.

The vixen busied herself in the kitchens of Redwall, cooking alongside a shrew with a color bandana around his head. The cook was teaching the young traveler how to make a pastry called an apple danish. Ella couldn't hear what was being said, but she knew how to read lips and smiled as her sister told the cook a joke. It was a joke that Ella herself had heard a thousand times and had always brought a smile to her little face. The shrew's stern and serious expression lightly broke into a face of humor as Tava gave the punch line. Ella was glad her sister was enjoying herself while she was away from all the horrible things of the world. She tore her eyes from the shard and looked at the cat as he looked at her. "C-can Lakka and Momma see this?" She tentatively asked with an innocent and sweet smile.

The cat stared at the child before he stood up and put the mirror's shard away. "No…" He simply said before turning his back and started to walk away.

Ella jumped up from her spot. "H-hey!" She called, attracting the attention of many slaves and a few slavers. "Th-thank you." The girl stuttered nervously.

The cat continued to walk away…

oO0Oo

The cat walked to the fox leader of the slave band. The man was a strong built creature who stood at least half a foot taller than the he. But the cat himself was a strong, through nimble bodied, creature too. If pitted against each other, which the cat knew would happen sooner or later, he was confident he could match the taller and bulkier man in any contest of strength.

Gray looked back at him with a scrutinizing gaze. "What's it this time cat?" He asked as he cleaned the gear system of his spark launcher.

The cat slowly blinked his red and blue eyes, considering the fox. "I am to leave; you are not to touch the Starlit mother. If I am to return and you have, I will personally make sure your fate ends an-."

"Yeah yeah, 'cause it'd mess up your big plans." Gray said dismissively, waving his hand for the cat to be on his way already. "I know the gist of things, ya can be assured I ain't gonna do no harm to no lady 'till we get to ya fancy place."

The cat stared at the fox for a long moment before he spoke again. "And the boy Lakka, I expect him to be in good health when I return."

Gray chuckled as he directly looked into the cat's uneven eyes. "Now you're taking the fun out of things. How else is our sadistic friend supposed to blow off steam? You know, I think if he goes any longer without drawin' at least a trickle of blood, he's going to go insane, or more so than what he's already gone. So give the good vermin a break."

The cat stared at the fox for a long silence. He threw around the consequences of giving into such an action and deemed them affordable. "He may, 'blow off some steam,' but the boy is to be alive and work ready. I will be devising a project to work on while we wait on the Starlit woman."

Gray grinned at the cat before he called over his shoulder to the hare who was listening intently to their conversation. "Ya hear that boy, we're gonna have some fun!" And then the fox snapped his spark launcher back together.

The cat watched as the fox, the hare, and many other vermin stopped what they were doing and went off to hunt down the prisoner that was held separate from the others. He slowly blinked his uneven eyes before he turned around and began to leisurely walk away from the campsite. A flute was drawn from the inside of his dark cloak and he lightly pressed it to his lips. The tone of a soft low note resonated through the air as he disappeared into the thick trees of Mossflower.

oOoO0OoOo

**Why that cat's just a good fellow doing it 'cause he's gotta and it's his job! Oh, then there's that last quick part where he lets the insanely sadistic hare loose on Lakka... Number one rule with this wonderful feline, if it doesn't mess up his Fate's plans, it's fine. If it does… Well, you get the idea.**

**Quaver Ava**


	39. In Her Heart

In Her Heart

Tava sat on the abbey wall and watched the Redwallers as they set up their shacks and tents and other assortments of differing shelters. The abbot had given the act that no beast shall be inside of Redwall at night for the safety of all. He also gave the command everyone was to sleep in the orchards or against the southern wall, so everyone was close together with each other. She eyed the children section closely as they all laughed and giggled while setting up a large shelter against the steady southern wall. She would have to change her plans if she needed to take the children.

Then her eyes drifted to the large patch of lawn where she had planted the seeds that would bring Redwall under her control for one night. She was suddenly aware of the itching feeling of her right hand healing. It then started to shake at what she was going to do in a weeks' time. The Redwallers were preparing to rebuild their home; they were in need of a new and suitable champion, all while they watched their old home slowly crumble away and die. She could only imagine the sorrow and grief that was in their hearts at seeing such a wonderful place that stood for hundreds of years finally relinquish itself to the most ruthless of enemies, time. And she was going to take their children…

The images of her brother rag, beat, and bloodied flashed into her mind. Then the hare jumped behind her eyes and proceeded to kick her brother, knick him with his knife, and continue to slowly torture and taunt the boy every day. No, a thousand children could be given up. A thousand hearts could be broken. A thousand live could be completely lost. If it all meant the safety of her remaining family she would give the world. She would give herself…

During her short stay so far she had found many of the Redwallers to be discovering tiny cracks in her heart and squeezing themselves in. She had even started to think of many of them as her friends. Why she was even letting the creatures she planned on hurting get close to her she did not know. Perhaps it was in her nature to accept and give love. Perhaps the temptation of love was far too strong to resist. But in the end she knew that the section opening inside of her for these new beasts was also breaking at the same time. As it built itself up she found that it was sending daggers out into other parts of her heart. It was like a parasite that she could not rid of. And quite frankly she wasn't sure she wanted to get rid of.

Sense her stay at the abbey so far she had started to feel like herself again. She had started to feel her heart beat again. Ever sense the departure of her friend Qazvin she had changed, changed into something, a different being, which she did not recognize. She had turned from traveling all around, laughing and loving the company of children and good hearted beasts to devising ways of seeking revenge and giving away everything for her family. It was scary to think that a few years ago she would have been appalled at herself to even consider selling out so many children, selling out the children of her friends. However, now she could easily imagine every child down there while they were building their shelter in chains and scar covered backs instead of laughing and having fun.

But there was something about the men, and women, of Redwall that brought her back to who she used to be. Today was perhaps the first day in the longest of time where she had actually enjoyed herself and did not think about how she was going to go about buying her family's freedom with that of other's. She did not cry, she did not feel hatred, she was… happy. It was such a strange thing to think that an emotion like that had crawled back into her somehow.

It was this happiness that also brought about the shards of glass that pierced her heart. She would be stealing the children of those that had brought a smile back to her features, a genuine smile that she could feel inside of her. It was a horrible pain that made her want to scream and thrash and beg for another way, but it was a pain that also reminded her of when her father died.

When half of Razzilion Starlit's face was blown off into chunks and a red mist Tava had felt a pain she had never experienced before. She had watched his form slowly fall to the ground, every fraction of a second burning deep into her mind; The horror and agony that had washed through her, and stayed in her for what seemed such a long time, was indescribable. It was so maddening, so agonizingly destructive, that she was willing to do anything to never feel it again. No other form of a broken heart compared to what she had experienced then, not even the betrayal of friends.

Her father's death was quick, but her mother's death would be slow and agonizing. Her brother's longer, and her sister's death would be stretched out her entire life. Slavery would slowly give them a thousand times more the pain then her father had ever had. The only way to save her family from such a horrible fate was to give that fate to as many others as it was required of her. To save her family from hell she would give everything, down to her own heart.

Tears slowly welled up and fell from her eyes to the abbey lawn bellow. She would accept the Redwaller's friendship, she would take them into her heart, and she would cherish the love they would give her and she them. There was no other way to go about it. She had a taste of her old self again and loved it. The time of such happiness would be short, but she would have it before she destroyed it all.

The vixen stood up and walked to the closest set of stairs that led to the abbey grounds below. Her time with these creature's love would be short, but she would take it in and love them back all the same. She would help them and they would help her. And perhaps, in some miraculous way they would find another way to bring her out of the dark place she had fallen into. Perhaps, just perhaps, they could save her before she lost herself completely…

oOoO0OoOo

**It took me a little bit to figure out a tittle for this chapter. But all this really is, is just Tava thinking over her situation some more. Here you can see she's found herself in a dark place and can't hold herself back from letting herself get close to the people she plans on robbing of their children. **

**So, what would you do in her situation? You have a family, or dear loved ones, that are held captive, and to get them free you have to pay by sending other people's children off to a horrible place and life of slavery. Leave an answer in a review. **

**Quaver Ava**


	40. In the Shack

In the Shack

Marcia watched the vixen violinist named Tava walk toward her. She had never made a friend out of a vermin before but Tava was a sweet girl who's company the otter found worthwhile. She had enjoyed most of their conversation, with the exception of a few cultural differences, and had a lot of fun with the young woman during her stay so far. The mom otter walked up to the violinist as Tava neared their shack and greeted her. "Well if it ain't the thief that wants to steal away all our skills."

Tava smiled at the otter as she put her mind and inner thoughts away, the smile on her face quickly burying them under the wonderful feeling it brought inside of her. "Hi to ya too, is this were I'll be sleepin'?" She asked, looking around the thin walled shack.

Marcia giggled. "Ain't it just homey? We're probably going to get something a little more private and sturdy in the future, but this is it for now. Lucius is still keeping Dan all to himself, so you'll be sleeping with me tonight… And not in that way either." Marcia joked as the vixen's fur lightly bristled. "Now, which bed do you want to have for tonight? I know you're probably used to sleeping on the ground but I worked hard with the other brothers and sisters to get these beds down here so we all can sleep comfy like."

Tava was looking between the two beds. Her stuff had been brought down as well and placed nearer to the left bed, but a voice quickly distracted her before she could speak her decision. "Uhm, Miss Marcia, can I sleep here with you guys tonight? I don't think Siva's to happy with me after I pulled that prank on her and dunked the pink paint all over her head."

Marcia and Tava looked over to the squirrel child before they both took a step back in shock. The girl had pink paint flecks all in her fur. "Ah took a bath too…" She stated as they were taking in her colorful appearance. Lucy wasn't sure which one sniggered first but she felt heat rush to her face as both women held hands to their mouths to hold back their laughter at her condition.

Tava's face melted as she saw the girl's look. "I'm sorry, how about you take that bed. I was about to choose it but you can have it all to yourself. I can sleep on the ground." She offered in a kind and soothing voice.

Lucy made a thoughtful face before her mood perked up. "OK!" she chimed.

Marcia turned to Tava. "Wait, you're going to sleep on the cold ground? No, I insist that you sleep in a bed tonight, because I worked hard to get these things down here for everyone, which includes you too."

Tava looked around in the three walled shack. She then looked at the wide and open entrance before finally turning herself back to the otter woman. "Are you suggesting I sleep in your bed with you?" The vixen asked with a plain and leveled tone.

Marcia laughed at her new friend. "No, I'll sleep on the ground!"

Tava shook her head. "I'm a traveling violinist and I won't have my hosts sleep on the ground for my sake. It'll be good for me to sleep on the good dirt again. So you gotta take the bed then."

Lucy watched the exchanged and rolled her eyes. "How about you both just sleep in the bed? What's wrong with that? I've slept with friends in the same bed before" She stated.

Tava and Marcia exchanged looks. The vixen tilted her head questioningly at the otter and Marcia sighed before she nodded. Tava then turned to Lucy and smiled. "You're right Lucy, there ain't nothin' wrong with that. Now, just as long as we get some kind of privacy curtain up we're be perfectly fine. It'd be a little silly for your uncle to find us with his odd mind of his."

Lucy tilted her head to the side, an odd confused look crossing her features. "Why would he joke about you and Marcia sleeping in the same bed, you're both girls."

"I, uhm, yeah, silly me, he wouldn't say anything… But I still like a little privacy. Makes me think I'm in a horde again with these shacks and tents."

Lucy looked out of their shack really quick with a big smile. "You mean this is how vermin sleep, by camping out in big groups like this?" She asked excitedly, a silly smile crossing her features.

Tava blinked at the girl's excitability. "Yeah, but they normally don't have beds and other comfy things like that. And if your shelter isn't secure enough you might just wake up to find all your stuff gone. That's why people in hordes want their privacy, so if someone were to come in, the light or noise would awaken them. Horde life is… complicated."

Lucy put a finger to her mouth in thought. "But no one wants to steal from you Miss Tava. Not in here" she commented.

Tava nodded her head solemnly. "Yes, you see, the point is I'd sleep better. Curse of a habit is all."

"OK!" Lucy chimed with a big smile.

Tava nodded her head at the sweet child before turning back to Marcia. "So, do we got some kind of curtain?"

The otter mom walked over to a small pile of boxes and supplies and pulled out a large, and thick, curtain. "Yes Tava, those of us who put up shacks also were given some curtains to use. Here we don' have privacy so much for security as much as it is just privacy. Now you get this end…" Tava nodded her head and grabbed the section of curtain she was given, and together they went to set it up.

oOoO0OoOo

**So we're back to fluff. I'll give who ever guesses the next chapter's tittle some cookies. Here's a clue, it'll be a rewrite of a Deviant chapter! :D **


	41. Tava doesn't sleep well with others

Tava doesn't sleep well with others.

Tava was already regretting letting Lucy sleep in her bed. Most vixens would have just told the young girl to find another bed or sleep on the ground, but no, she was her mother's daughter had inherited her mother's wonderful kindness… which quickly became annoying at times as well. Whatever the case she was _not _comfortable.

For one, it was overly awkward for her. Sleeping with the other young woman Tava found that the bed was made only for one beast, and so, in order for them to both stay in it they had to hold each other. Being about the same height as the otter it became even more awkward as they had to put their chins over each other's shoulders so as to not breathe in each other's faces. Then finally there was the higher temperature that associated with holding another person in the same bed. Not even the cool spring night could dispel the sweat that began to build up under her still winter coat, and her friend was no different. "Marcia, I'm hot." The vixen complained.

The otter sighed before she untangled herself from the vixen and stood up from their bed. She looked around the dark shack and to the sleeping figure of Lucy. The cool night air chilled her sweaty body and she pushed out all thoughts of sleeping on the ground. Then she began to take off her night gown.

Tava's eyes widened. "Wa-wait, what are you doing?" She exclaimed, struggling to keep her voice a whisper.

Marcia stared are the other woman for a long moment before she explained. "I'm taking off my cloths so to keep a little cooler. Now I suggest you do the same before I have to take off yours, and trust me I'm very skilled in taking off other's cloths…" Her mind was tired and she didn't quite care how awkward that sounded to the open minded vixen, she wanted to sleep.

Tava submissively nodded her head as she stood up from the bed. She grabbed the front of her tunic's collar and brought it up above her small muzzle, then slid her hands to the back of her collar and pulled her tunic up and over her head, dropping it by her feet a second later. Heat lightly rushed to her face as she unbuttoned her traveling trousers and dropped them to her feet, using a speckled footpaw to push the pants over to her tunic. Her face then burned as she felt Marcia looking over her. The vixen looked up a moment late to meet the otter's studying gaze.

To her surprise the otter was wearing the same kind of swimming clothing she saw in the picture Zane had drawn. A two piece clothing wrapped around the otter's breasts and hips. Tava, well, she had on actual under garments like any other beast woman would, but Marcia was ready to take a dive in the swimming hole! "Why are you in swimming clothing?" her voice rasped as she tried to keep her exclamation quiet.

Marcia smirked at the vixen. "All otters wear swim worthy clothing underneath their normal cloths." She then raised her hand and wiggled her fingers, drawing attention to the webbing between them. "We are kinda fond of water don't-cha-know. Now, let's get to bed; Big day tomorrow with the beginning of those games and all." The abbey woman finished, as she walked over to the bed and got in. Another light chuckle left her as she saw Tava fiercely blushing some more, the vixen's fur practically standing on its ends. "Oh come now, don't tell me you haven't slept with other girls in bed before. It's quite common here during the winter months for ladies to sleep in the same bed."

Tava shook her head, dispelling all thoughts of how awkward this situation was for her. "I've slept with other girls in bed before during winter… But it's spring." She lightly complained, reluctantly getting into the bed with the other woman. Now that Tava could see the otter closer she couldn't help but take note of just how attractive the Redwaller was. Her breasts were plump and her hips were wide from motherhood, giving the woman a deep hourglass shape. The fox bit her lip as she tore her eyes away from her friend.

Marcia rolled her eyes at the strange vixen before she grabbed Tava into what first seemed like an embrace at first. The girl lightly yelped at the sudden contact. "You want to fall out of bed?" The otter growled and the fox meekly shook her head. "OK, then wrap your arms around me and put your chin over my shoulder, like we had before." Tava timidly complied as she scooted closer to the otter's body and then wrapped her arms around the other woman, putting her chin over the Redwaller's shoulder. "There you go now, I'll throw the blanket back over us and we'll be ready to sleep." Marcia quickly covered them over with said blanket.

Where Tava was feeling extremely awkward Marcia didn't mind at all. She had slept with many other girls in the past during the colder months of winter and found their position perfectly fine. It was actually quite comfortable and she discovered that the other young lady's heat was actually a little cozy. Tava on the other hand couldn't help but keep her mind off of how this looked and wrong this felt. She was just as hot, if not more so, then before from her heart rapidly beating in her chest. By the time it took the vixen to finally calm herself down, her sleeping partner was already off in another world of dreams. And even then she couldn't stand it.

"M-Marcia, I think I'll just sleep on the ground now. You know, tell Lucy I fell out of bed and such…" Tava muttered as she tried to pull away from the other woman. However, a growl froze her in place. "Marcia?" She meekly whimpered. The fox tried to pull away again before she was given another dangerous growl from the other female. Her chin lightly trembled as she found herself stuck.

Then the otter began to move. Tava froze as she heard Marcia whisper something in her sleep and shifted. She tried to gently pull away but the other held her tight. Then the Redwaller turned her head into Tava's neck and began to kiss her…

Finally Tava was able to slip from Marcia's grasp. She fell onto the floor with an 'oomph' and then gave a sigh of relief. Marcia whispered her husband's name above Tava but the vixen didn't care anymore as she put her head onto the cold compacted dirt. Another sigh escaped her before she placed her tail over her feet and curled up to keep warm as much as possible. "Should have just insisted on the ground in the first place…" She lightly chuckled before closing her eyes and drifting off into sleep.

oOoO0OoOo

**Bit rushed in the end, but eh… This chapter is a rewrite of an old Deviant chapter titled, "I don't sleep well with others." and I sort of mixed things up a bit too when rewriting it. **

**Anyways if you're interested here's the old Deviants chapter for yall to compare. :)**

**oOoO0OoOo**

Marcia was already regretting putting Lucy in her bed. Sleeping with Tava in her bed became a very awkward thing the moment they both got in. Because the beds were so small the only way to stay in the bed was to hold each other. Being about the same height as the fox they both had to breath over each other's shoulders, otherwise they'd be breathing into each other's faces. Along with holding another beast in a bed came the higher temperature… The otter found she began to sweat under her thick fur coat, and her friend was no different. "Tava, I'm hot." Marcia complained.

The fox gave a sigh and untangled herself from the other. She quickly stripped down a second time that night, earning a raised eyebrow from the otter, still in the bed. "You gonna get down to your undergarments or do I have to take those cloths off of you myself?"

Marcia not wanting to cause a fight and risk waking up Lucy complied and got up taking off her clothes as well. Both girls looked at each other in their undergarments. Tava laughed quietly at seeing the otter's blush through the darkness. Both beasts got back into bed, finding the most comfortable position without making it to awkward to stand. The loss of one layer of clothing was only helpful to a certain point; she was still sweaty and hot…

Tava really didn't mind sleeping with other beasts. She actually was finding their position quite confortable. Marcia's head made one of the best pillows the fox ever had that she found herself drifting off to sleep very quickly. Marcia on the other hand found that she did not like having her head used as a pillow; neither did she enjoy the fox's drool.

"Tava." She whispered in the fox's ear. "I think I'll see if I can sleep with Lucy now." She began to push herself out of the fox's arms only to receive a growl. "Tava, are you awake?" She asked worriedly. The fox didn't reply. She let out a sigh of annoyance and tiredness. Figuring it wouldn't do anyone good if she were to wake up the fox Marcia closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

A few minutes later both beasts were far away from the world of reality and in their own. As Marcia dreamed of Lucius and his… Handsomeness… Tava dreamed of attacking a gang of vermin!

_Tava looked around at the dead, smiling from her victory. "No one tries and jump this vixen!" She exclaimed. A sudden noise made her whip around to see her arch nemeses, Grey. "Back off now, before I put a knife in your forehead." She warned with hatred pouring from her very being. _

"_Oh Tava my dear! We meet again at last, I was hoping you'd…" A knife was sticking in his head now. _

_Tava couldn't believe it, she'd done it! Finally after all these years, three to be exact, she did it! Pushing her arms out she cheered. Wait pushing her arms out, why wasn't that a good idea? The answer came from a faraway thump and "ow!" Woops… _

Marcia let out another llong and tired sigh. Pulling a blanket from under the bed round her she wrapped up. Letting herself relax the otter found the wonderfully cool floor not that bad, not at all. Lucius was soon back in her mind falling out windows.

Lucy quietly giggled to herself as the two beasts finally fell asleep. Getting up she snuck out the room and down to the kitchens for an early morning snack.

**It's a little short, but I wanted to continue this night a little more. Lucy that devilish little girl, and to think Marcia was being nice! **

**Lucy: Makes a rude face and leaves.**

**Me: Well now! Shame on you! SHAME ON YOU! SHAAAA… REVIEW! **

oOoO0OoOo

**Well there was the old chapter with its author's note as well because even that was funny. Hope you enjoyed both new and old and leave what you think of the two different versions in a review! :D **

**Quaver Ava**


	42. So Innocent…

**An author's note at the beginning of the chapter, what is this blasphemy?! **

**Anyways I want to say that I'm just going to cut to the chase now. I realized the amount of fluff (the complete rewrite of Deviants) I had planned would actually take away from the story. Perhaps I can fit a lot of that in the final installment of this story, "A Happy Ever After!" Or I can simply write the chapters and make them a sort of cut out thing… **

**Here I give you a rather risky step in skipping a lot of the character interaction and relationship building with many of Tava's thoughts being missed out on. Please don't take this as me being lazy about my writing, but take it as the best step that's come to me so I can keep my story from taking a nose dive like The Starlits did. **

**Thank you for those who understand and willing to give some patience to this sudden and out of nowhere decision. And I apologize to those who I've annoyed by this as well. **

**Now, for your featured presentation… *sniggers* **

**oOoO0OoOo**

"So Innocent…"

_The girl looked up to Tavarna in terror. The demon looked down at the child with blood dripping from her amber eyes. "Close your eyes, blissful darkness will be here soon." The demon's voice echoed before she raised her monster like hand and placed it onto the child's forehead. The girl screamed in agony…_

_oO0Oo_

Lucy woke up that morning with a smile on her face. She had just finished a wonderful dream of her parent's future wedding. Granted the girl knew that her father and mother being married was not going to be much of an abbey celebration as it would be a family one. She had dreamed that everyone loved her parents and were congratulating them and giving them lots of love, but her now conscious mind told her that nothing like that would ever come to pass. Not with the glares and stares her father had been getting all week as he tried to explain Champion stuff and just went about his duties.

But those looks didn't bother her one bit, because her mommy and daddy were going to be marrying tomorrow! She was so excited in fact she had woken up before the sun's light had even touched the sky. The girl hopped up from her bed and kept herself from making a loud and boisterous cheer at the day to come! Her tent mates were still very asleep and it would not due to wake them, especially Siva… The mouse maid did have a temper at times.

So the child slipped from her bed and quietly fished through her trunk looking for stuff to ready herself for the day. She found her favorite comb and a little dress. The girl quickly brushed her hair and fur, then threw her covers over her as she exchanged her nightgown with a green dress made out of scrap habit material. The twelve year old then popped her head from her blanket and lightly giggled. Today was going to be such a blast!

Hopping from her bed again she ventured out of the large children's tent, leaving her thirty or so tent mates behind. Lucy inhaled a deep whiff of air through her nose once she was outside and gave a blissful sigh. She had not bother with shoes or socks that morning, wanting to feel the grass's wet dew like state. She wanted to be fully awake and appreciate every little detail of this day, because it was a very important and special day for her as well.

Today was the day her family went out on a picnic. It was going to be the last picnic they ever went on where her mommy and her were Reds. After tomorrow when her parents had their wedding Lucy and her mother's last names would then be changed to Swift. It was also going to be the last picnic that was going to be a private little secret from the rest of the abbey. Just to try and capture some of its old feel. And she was so excited!

A tune jumped to her mind as she started to skip across the lawn absentmindedly, closing her eyes for minutes at a time in her bliss of happiness. The tune itself was something that she had heard Tava, the visiting violinist, hum to herself at times. Now the girl had mastered it and she hummed it happily without a care in the world.

Finally after coming to the end of it she found herself in a patch of the lawn with a lot of little other plants sticking up from it. Her head lightly cocked to the side at the curious spot. Just yesterday the little sprouts weren't there, but now as she lifted her foot from standing on one of them, they were. She then leaned down to the ground and inspected the little plants.

The sprout were curious in that they had their two little 'leaves' and what looked like a green spike in between them. Lucy picked one of the strange plants up and narrowed her eyes at the red covered seed. She was then taken away from the curious little plants when a pretty voice called out her name. "Lucy?" The girl turned and smiled at the vixen that was walking to her, a bag in her right hand.

"Hi Tava! I was just looking at these funny little weeds, they weren't here yesterday and there's so many!" The girl exclaimed as she held up the one she had picked for the violinist to see.

Tava looked at the innocent child. "That's because I planted them a couple of days ago."

Lucy blinked at the vixen. She stared at her a little closer, now seeing that there was a sad and tired look in her eyes. "Why?" She simply asked, finding it odd that a guest of the abbey would plant anything.

Tava lightly thought of the lie she had planned if confronted with such a question. "They're a parting gift… I'll be leaving here soon to travel some more."

Lucy gasped but she knew the vixen wasn't going to stay; like all friend's she made out of travelers and guests, they all left some time or another. She looked down casted for just a moment before thinking of something to keep the conversation going. "You're going to stay for the wedding right? And the new champion? Right, right?!" She asked; hope burning in her deep brown child eyes.

Tava gave a small smile that did not reach her eyes. "Yes…" She simply lied before continuing. "What would be nice through is if you would help me pick these little guys up."

Lucy gave a thoughtful face before smiling at the young woman. "Sure!" She agreed happily.

Tava's eyes clouded over as she looked at the future slave. _So innocent… _


	43. Crossing the Line

_Do you see it?_

_Do you see it?  
Behind her veiled eyes?  
The demon that is pulling her down,  
and under to her demise?_

_Do you see it?_  
_How she is falling?_  
_Can you catch her?_  
_Before she dies?_

_Do you see it?  
The dark abyss that consumes her?  
Can you show her the light?  
Before she is lost forever?_

_Do you see it?  
How she is falling?  
Can you catch her?  
Before she dies?_

_Do you see it?  
The demon behind her veiled eyes?  
The creature that lurks on the other side,  
Of her broken and twisted smile._

_Can you see it?  
Can you kill it?  
Can you save her?  
Before she is pulled under,  
And falls to her demise?_

_oOoO0OoOo  
_

Crossing the Line

Marcia found Tava up early that morning in the infirmary. She gave the vixen a warm smile as she entered the medical room with her son on top of her shoulders. Dan talked in his baby ways as he hung onto her head. The vixen, between the talking baby and Marcia entering the room, however, did not bother to look up from her work.

Then the mother otter quickly found herself curious as to what her friend was doing. "What are you making there Tava?" She had to ask, the glass container of a green pulpy substance fascinating to her medical eye. Tava did not respond as she continued to crush a pile of some kind of sprout across her crushing board. It then occurred to Marcia that her foxie friend was not right.

The otter moved to a bed and placed her son down before venturing over behind the fox. With a careful and loving hand she gingerly touched her friend's shoulder. "Tava?" She lightly called out again, finally catching the young woman's attention as the traveler turned around and looked up into her eyes. Marcia was startled to see that her friend's eyes were far from what they should have been; as they were dilated and lightly blood shot from what could have only been a sleepless night. But what caught Marcia's attention the most was the distant look as if the vixen had just went through a horrible tragedy of some kind. And then, in a singly blink, it was gone…

Marcia had to blink twice to make sure she had seen that properly. The vixen still had the physical attributes to having a restless night of sleep but at the same time the sparkle she had seen in her friend's eye from before was back as if it had never left. She narrowed her own eyes, slightly skeptical, at the sudden change of emotion in the vixen. "Tava, are you OK?"

The vixen lightly laughed at her friend then, before she turned back to her work, crushing more sprouts into a wet green mess. "Yeah I'm fine, didn't sleep to well last night. Gotta a lot of things on my mind here is all."

Marcia's eyes softened as she stood beside her friend, watching as the vixen's speckled hands crushed another little group of sprouts with a smooth and sterilized river stone. "What kind of things do you have on your mind? Anything you can share?" She asked with a soothing voice.

Tava stopped crushing the waber sprouts and looked at her otter friend. Over the past few days Marcia had become the closest friend she ever had in the longest of time. In that moment as she looked into the other woman's deep brown eyes she was overwhelmed with the want to confess. Her conscious screamed inside of her, physically dying for her to tell the otter everything. Tava's heart beat quickened and her hands began to shake as the words began to form in her throat.

However right before she was ready to jump into telling the otter everything the doors to the infirmary were then thrown wide open. Tava watched as Marcia jumped up from her place and rushed to the side of a sister of the Order that had been brought in by two of the brothers. "What happened to her?!" Marcia yelled, alarmed by the mouse's condition.

"She was just having breakfast and then fell out of her chair like this!" The brother that Marcia had asked hastily replied as he and his fellow man carried the woman to a bed and gently placed her down. She groaned in pain as foam rolled from the side of her mouth. More beasts quickly filed into the room, concerned and panic looks on their faces.

Marcia's eyes widened as she quickly diagnosed the mouse. "Everyone out, I need room to work with! Get Sister Joy now!" The otter barked out orders and commands, rushing over to a cabinet, throwing its doors wide open.

"I'm right here, what's going on?!" asked Sister Joy, who was an elderly woman.

Marcia whipped around while quickly filling up a syringe with a clear liquid. "Sister Elian's having a severe allergic reaction to something, Joy!" She yelled while struggling with the shot.

Joy's eyes widened as she looked at the sister mouse on the bed. She looked about and laid eyes on Tava and then the two brothers that had brought in the ill mouse. "You three, get everyone out now! And keep them out, me and Marcia need room!" The infirmary keeper commanded.

Tava quickly nodded her head and grabbed her container of the processed drug she had finished so far and little Dan to keep him from getting underfoot. Between the two mice brothers and her they quickly cleared the room and shut the door behind them. Tava turned to one of the brothers, Dan and the drug in her arms, and told him, "I'm going to take Dan to his father, are you two fine by yourselves?"

The brother mice both nodded their heads, spooked looks in their eyes at seeing one of their own fall into such a condition. Tava gave them a curt nod and left them to deal with the crowd of panicked Redwallers.

The vixen's heart beat in her ears as she headed down the halls, quickly putting distance between her and the ill sister. It was now too late to turn back now. The line of no return had finally been crossed. With Marcia's son in her left arm and the waber potion in her right, she headed for the kitchens…

oOoO0OoOo

**And it's official, Tava's now the antagonist of the story! Yeah, yall probably hate her guts now… **

**Hey, I'm not sure how my quality has changed over the recent break I took. I think it's lost a few points here and there, but I also believe once I get back into my groove again it'll come back around, so please be patient with me in that respect.  
**


	44. The Cat's Tune

The Cat's Tune

_The lights of hell jumped to the warrior's sword, making him cry out in surprise; but he did not let go. Held tight did he to the sword with the metal from a fallen star before he slashed the blade through the air and sent the lights back to the darkness from once they came. _

_oO0Oo_

Lucy Red was picking flowers for her parent's wedding. It was going to be a small affair with few invited, but she had convinced her parents to let her be a flower girl. Now she was picking lots and lots of white clover flowers. The child looked up from her spot in the field at her parents who were on the outskirts of it, a good distance off. She could just make out their shapes as they wrapped themselves around each other in a passionate embrace. Even through their secret was out it was still awkward for them to show any kind of physical love to one another around the other Redwallers. So now they were making up for the lack of and sent Lucy off to pick her flowers.

The girl didn't mind through, because it brought a certain feeling about inside of her when they did. It showed and told her that they were still very much in love with one another as if they were years far younger than what they actually were. She had seen her mother and father at their worst and it was because of this that she loved to see them loving each other. Granted it got inappropriate at times and she had to remind them that she was there, but at the same time she was actually hoping they would have another child so she would have a younger brother or sister.

Before she could think any further on the subject a breeze came from her left, lightly rustling her fur and hair. She turned her head and faced it, closing her eyes. The girl took in a slow and long breath of the sweet spring air. She had always loved this time of the season because not only did it's perfect weather make it perfect for play it also made her parents extra loving towards one another and her, and now they didn't have to hold it to just their picnics!

She grinned into the wind as it continued to brush past her face. Even through her parents weren't very liked anymore they could now do what they wanted! They had complete and utter freedom to love each other for ever and ever. And there was nothing that was going to split them apart…

The squirrel stopped in her thought process as she heard the faint sounds of a strange flute like noise. It took her a moment to remember that sound could be carried along with the wind. The girl then tried to listen to the tune. It was hard to pick out at first but the longer she listened the clearer and louder it became. Finally after hearing enough of the notes she was struck with the realization that she had heard this very tune before. Her mind filled in the gaps and her throat automatically began to hum it.

It was Tava's tune! The vixen had hummed and lightly sang the tune to herself a good couple of times. The squirrel looked over to her parents who were still in an embrace, kissing each other. She licked her lips before making up her mind. The nice fox lady was going to be leaving soon and she wanted to see Tava as much as possible, and if Tava was taking a stroll in Mossflower perhaps playing her little tune to herself, perhaps she could spend a little more time with the vixen. All she had to do was catch the fox and bring her back to her parents. She'd be right back!

The girl left behind her basket of flowers and rushed to where she thought the sound was coming from. Her young and sharp ears guided her out of the field and into the woods. The more she ran the louder and clearer the flute notes became. Her mind threw away all doubt as it was filled with a curious feeling like she had never felt before, and she ran faster through the woods. Finally she came upon the source of the tune and was shocked to find it was not her friend Tava who had been playing it.

A cloaked figure was playing the tune with a long metal flute with many intricate designs etched into it. She did not see what manner of creature the stranger was as all of his, or hers, body was covered in the dark cloak. Not even the stranger's hands showed what the creature was for they were covered in some kind of glove like thing.

But she did not feel afraid by the sight of such an intimidating person. The tune washed through her mind and she felt that this stranger was there to help her find her way back home… But she wasn't lost. Another note went into her ears and the quick flash of confusion was gone. The stranger was but a friend who simply liked to wear long cloaks and not show his true form because it startled children like her at first. "That's really pretty, my friend Tava hums it on occasions." The girl spoke, making the stranger stop. Lucy had to force herself not to pout at the loss of such beautiful sounds.

The stranger then put away the flute and pulled back the hood that covered his head. Lucy was shocked to see that the stranger who had been playing such a pretty and beautiful tune was a wild cat. His fur was grey and stuck out wildly at odd directions with his hair being just as wild. What caught her eye the most through were his two eyes, one being a dark sapphire and the other a ruby red. She was captivated by his stare and found herself unable to move or say anything as he stepped away from the tree he had been leaning on and walked to her.

The cat knelt down to her level and she stared deeper his eyes even more. Oddly enough she thought she saw something else behind the ruby jewel that was looking deep into her soul. He raised his hand and she looked away from his eyes as it came close to her. The glove like thing she had seen before was actually some kind of intricate apparatus that covered his hand completely. Her voice finally came free from her throat at that time. "Who are you?" She whispered.

"Shh, quiet now my child,  
All will be well soon.  
Just rest your small eyes,  
And let me take you away,  
To another place,  
Filled with many wonders and dreams…"

Lucy fell into the cat's arms as her mind was lost in his soothing voice. He gently laid her against a nearby tree and brushed at a stray hair that hung around her face. He then stood up and turned around, a cracking sound resonating through the air around him and the child. His fur then began to stand on its end as he took a step forward to where the child had come from. Her father was coming, and he held the Sword of Martin with him…

oOoO0OoOo

**You know what makes a really great Christmas gift? Reviews, lots of reviews! And long ones too! :D **


	45. Marcia's Request

Marcia's Request

"_Child, why are so afraid? Why tremble and cry when I am but your reflection? This is what you have become. Do not deny yourself any longer, just accept me, accept yourself, and all will be well…" The demon whispered in the child's ears, blood dripping from her fangs onto the kit's bare shoulder. "Accept me, and nothing will hold you back…" _

_oO0Oo_

Tava looked across the table at Marcia as the otter rubbed at her temples. "Is she going to be alright?" The vixen asked, sincerely concerned for the creature she had poisoned…

The otter looked at her friend with a tired expression. The incident had occurred just a few hours ago and Sister Joy had finally released her to go see Dan and her husband over at lunch. She would have to return to the Infirmary soon enough to help watch over the sister's condition. "Yah, she's alright now, conscious even. It was more of a scare than anything else, but we want to keep a close eye on her for a good bit."

"That's good to hear." Tava sighed, relief washing through her that she didn't kill the mouse.

"However," Marcia began, now staring at Tava intently. "She's as feisty as any of the dibbuns at bath time. The woman might have just experience a bit of hell but she's a lively one. The only thing that she's agreed to was letting someone else take care of the children tonight…" And then the otter's eyes softened as she timidly smiled. "Tava, I've talked quite a bit about you and how you've handled the children, what between Dan to Lucy and even Siva, you've got a talent for the young… and because of your, exoticness, the kids are absolutely in love with you… Sister Elian's gone and asked if you'd like to help put the children to bed tonight."

Tava's amber eyes lightly grew at his request. She knew the poisoning of Elian would get the protective sister away from the children, but she didn't anticipate such a turn in her favor. She forced her legs and arms not to tremble at this wish they were asking of her. Something inside of her lightly snapped then. These creatures, men and women, were asking her, were trusting her, with their children… "Y-yeah, I can do that. I-I mean I'd love to do it!" She added with a bit of enthusiasm. Inside of her she screamed for this to have been some kind of test and the Skipper walking up behind her with restraints…

But Luta nor any of his otters appeared behind her to take her away, nor did Marcia call her out on accepting such a request. Tava was shocked at herself at the amount of control she had now, and was even scared that she had kept down her internal turmoil so well. Marcia brought her hands together, making a clapping sound, and grinned at Tava. "Oh thank you! I don't think very many other folks could handle the kids Elian takes care of on a daily basis. She's an extraordinary patient woman when it comes to children. It's only tragic that something had slipped into her food."

"Yes, it is a tragic thing… Do you know what caused it?" Tava asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, it was a type of fungus that must have been growing in the rafters of the kitchen. A bit of had to have broken off, from one of the squirrel helps jumping about, into her breakfast. Right now Darrog is having the kitchen scoured top to bottom for the fungus."

Tava lightly nodded her head. "I'll see about helping him in just a little bit." She stated before thinking of a change of subject. But Marcia was quicker to reply.

"That's great! Tava, you are perhaps one of the most helpful girls I've ever met. I don't think I've ever come across someone as kind or nice as you are at times. You're wonderfully understanding and care for everyone. And I'm kinda feeling guilty about what I'm about to ask you." Marcia paused for a moment, giving the vixen a broad smile. "Would you watch Dan for me tonight?"

Tava blinked in surprise at the otter. She was about ready to be on the verge of tears at her friend's, no she shouldn't think of her that way anymore, the Redwaller's good words of her. Then she whipped around with another request, and this one took the breath from Tava's breast. She held her mouth open for a long moment before blinking and shaking her head. "What about Lucius?" She asked, hoping the mother would find another person to burden such a heartbreaking deed with.

Marcia's eyes softened as she tried to reason with the vixen. "Oh but Tava, he wants to spend some time with me up in the infirmary. It's so hard to find alone time with me and him, what between him being one of the most prospective candidates for Champion from winning all those games, my nursing, and then little Dan, it's almost impossible to find time for just me and him. Adasen's never been that responsible, Zane's to impatient, Adam would panic, and everyone else has their own little things. You'll be taking care of a lot of kids tonight anyways, so I was really hoping…"

The violinist put up her hand and slowly nodded her head in defeat. "I can watch Dan…" She affirmed, closing her eyes to hold back the tears that threatened to jump forth. Somehow, in some miraculous way, she had earned the trust of a mother… Of a whole abbey… And she was going to take it, twist it, and rob them of their little ones…

Marcia lunged over the table and threw her arms around the vixen. "Oh thank you so much Tava! Thank you, just thank you!" She laughed, bringing her friend into an awkward hug over the table.

oOoO0OoOo

**What, no epic fight scene? Shame, instead we get this… I'm sadistic when it comes to my characters. Sometimes I just love to make them want to scream and beg for it all to end. Sorry guys, Tava might be emotionally distraught but she's also a tough one to crack. Or well, she's been racked plenty, more like break… **

**Oh and I wrote this at like three in the morning… So you'll have to forgive any errors you find because I'm too tired to read over it right now… **

**Reviews are wonderful! :D **

**Quaver Ava**


	46. Wake Up Lucy

Wake Up Lucy

Lucy slowly opened her eyes to the trees overhead with the sun sending down rays through the leaves. Noises and sounds prompted her to sit up and look about her. When she did she was surprised at what awaited her sight. Children, of all kind, were chained. They were separated in differently sized groups without any sort of organization. Vermin, the nasty looking kind, walked about the camp talking with one and another. She then turned her head, looking for the cat that had to have been the one to have brought her to such a place. She found him leaning against a tree next to a little fox girl showing her a piece of glass…

Then the girl blinked as she looked at the girl again. She had little white speckles on her black furred hands… Her eyes lightly shook at what that could possibly mean. "Tava's sister?" She whispered to herself, trying to figure out some kind of explanation.

"Tava's sister, no, that's my sister, Ella. Tava's no sister of hers, or mine." A voice spoke from behind her, making her turn to see who had spoken those words. A fox boy about her age looked back at her. His face was covered in bruises with many bloody cracks in his lip and cheeks. He then gave a smirk at her dumbfounded expression. "Like what ya see cutie? Cause I've got more cuts and bruises all over me."

"Huh?" Was the only response she had to the fox.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Never mind, it was meant as a jest. Anyways you said my 'sister's' name. I assume you've met Tava?" He asked, humored by the confuddled look the girl had.

"I-yes… What is this?"

The boy laughed at her before he touched her hand. She looked down and saw they were both shackled… And that his hand was speckled. "You're a Starlit!" She exclaimed, looking back up to his face.

He laughed at her. "Righto cutie, but I want to know about Tava now. Let's not make chit chat, just tell me if she's really at Redwall abbey."

Lucy narrowed her eyes at the boy, "Yeah she is, and what about it?"

"By Hell's Gates I'll murder her…" The boy darkly swore, a scowl washing over his face.

Lucy frowned at the fox. "By Hell's Gates you won't. She's the best bestest-."

"She's an insane psychopath who's helped get almost every kid here chained up and under Grey's control. Now don't you make that face at me. Whatever she's done or said at that abbey is a lie, a complete lie to get your trust so she can steal all the kids there." The fox snapped, cutting her off. Lucy stared at him for a moment, shocked by his words. He smirked at her before continuing. "You probably got real nice and close with her too I bet. Oh the traveling violinist who just wishes to spend a few days at so and so place! What's this, she's real nice and good to kiddies like you and I? Why let's make her our friend and she'll play with us! Woo!"

"Who are you to judge her?!" Lucy exclaimed, offended that this boy would say such things about the vixen she had come to know.

The sarcastic smile that had spread across the boy's face washed away as he glared at her. "I'm her damned brother, Lakka! And she's my damned sister who's damned you, damned Ella, damned my mother, and killed my father! I have all the right to judge her for what she's done. If you knew half the things I've seen her do, how low she's gone, than you would know that she deserves the most horrible death that's out there. But you don't, so you don't and won't ever understand!"

Lucy blinked in surprise at the boy's outburst at her. Tears brimmed at the edges of her eyes as she took in what he had just said. "But Tava wouldn't hurt a soul. She's nice. I can't see her-."

Lakka's arms shot out and grabbed her by her dress, pulling her close to him. "She's slit the throat of girls just like ygaahh!" The fox cried out as Lucy punched him across the face and shoved him away.

"The Tava I know wouldn't ever do any of that and don't you touch me!" Lucy yelled, standing up and putting some distance between him and her. Many heads turned to take in the scene that was now playing out.

Lakka then began to laugh. "Cutie, you need to open your eyes and look around you. This ain't no fairy tale. She's used you like she's used every other friend she's made in the past. She's a selfish coward who's weak, and foolish, and naïve to think that by giving these slavers the children of the world they'll let her family free. No, these bastards are simply using her and then they'll blow half her face off like they did with my father. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't just end her now when she comes tonight with all your little friends from that abbey of yours."

Lucy trembled as she shook her head. "No, that's not true." She began to whimpered, taking a few more steps back, but her chains stopping her from putting any more distance between him and her. "She-she-she'll come and save us, with my daddy and Lucius and everyone else. And-and-."

"And I'll be there, with this to your head, ready to put a nice big ole hole in it!" Laughed a cynical voice from behind as a cold something was pressed to the side of her head. She slowly turned to face the man and froze to see it was a Long Patrol hare. He wore the brown and green uniform with a lieutenant rank on his shoulder. Finally where a brave and heroic face should have been was a sadistic smile. "I know, it's a smashing idea." He added, giggling to himself as Lucy trembled some more. "Worlds filled with surprises me gal." He stated while her knees gave out under her and she fell to the ground.

"Who-who are you?" Lucy whispered as she looked up at the insane hare, her brown eyes wavering.

He wiped some wild hair from his face and grinned down at her. "Names Lieutenant Vodge Bobtail, and I'm going to have so much fun with you! Wot wot!" He answered before falling into a fit of giggles.

oOoO0OoOo

**So Lucy's view on the world just got shattered with evil nice people and insane hares! I give you the true beginning of Lucy's Tale where she is now a slave and captive of this band of evil vermin. The fun's just beginning. Muhahaha! **

**OK, seriously, criticism, I want criticism. Help me improve my writing, tell me what you don't like, tell me what you do like, I really want to know. Please? Thank you. :) **


	47. Tavarna's Melody

Tavarna's Melody

"_Take this as my gift to you all. Light it with flame and breathe the fog that comes forth. Do not be afraid, for it will hold you and take you to a place far from here…" _

_oO0Oo_

Tavarna walked into the tent that night with her violin in one hand, the potion in the other, and Dan strapped asleep to her back. The children greeted her with excited, 'hello's' and 'Tava!'s'. She smiled and greeted them in turn, having played this finale part many times before. All thoughts of her new friends and the memories she had made at the abbey faded away as the picture of her brother entered her mind. These children were simple woodlanders with overly kind hearts, and they were ripe for the taking.

It was Ivan that had questioned her over the potion. "What's that?" He asked, fascinated by the clear green liquid inside. She had went back and fixed the elixir to its most concentrated and purest of forms.

"Oh, it's something for you guys tonight. It's going to help you have wonderful dreams." She answered, her voice echoing in her mind.

Siva cocked her head at the idea of taking something for bed. "Do we have to drink it? I just brushed my teeth…"

Zach frowned at the idea. "Ah don't want no funny stuff…"

Tavarna laughed as she dragged a chair and small table to the middle of the tent. "Oh no, it's nothing like that." She lied. "It's like an incent." she explained before putting the potion onto the table and opening the lid. Then she brought her nose to the green elixir and made a show of sniffing it. "See, nothing funny about it. Do you want to smell it?" She offered, leaning back for anyone to walk over and take a whiff.

Siva grinned as she went over to the little bottle and smelled it like she was smelling a flower with her arms out behind her and a little smile. Then she made a face and looked at the vixen. "Hey, it ain't got no smell! What gives?" She mouse maid complained, frowning at the lack of sense.

Tavarna giggled at the ignorant child. "Oh, it's not supposed to smell. It's already filled the room and you all have been breathing it in sense I opened the door. Sorry, that sounded a bit strange, but what it does is that it's just going to help you sleep better tonight. A parting gift before I leave is all."

Suddenly the room was filled with gasps and "You're leaving!'s" of surprise. She kept her smile on while raising her hands into the air. "Yes, I'm leaving here very soon. I've enjoyed my stay with all of you so very much but I have many places I need to go to. You see I'm a traveling violinist because I've always had a wonder lust of some kind, so it's hard for me to stay in one place for too long, even if it's as wonderful as your beautiful home." Tavarna explained, the speech having been said many times before…

Siva crossed her arms and glared at the woman. "You can't seriously think that a little smell-less thing is going to be a good parting gift. Really, that's the lamest thing ever." The pre-teen mocked, rolling her eyes to punctuate her point.

Tavarna lightly chuckled at the rat child. "Oh Siva, I wouldn't dare to think of just giving you something as boring as some nice dreams. No, I've decided to share a very, special, song with you all. One with lyrics"

Many excited murmurs traveled throughout the tent, for none of them had ever heard her truly singing. The children quickly gathered around the violinist as a shush fell over them all. Tavarna smiled as she put up a hand for them to wait one more moment. They all looked at her patiently. She then produced a small match from her person and stroked it on the table.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Siva exclaimed right as Tavarna lit the potion. By then it was too late and the once liquid erupted into a narcotic gas, filling the tent within seconds. Gasps of surprise were the last thing the children could muster before the drug took its hold over them all.

"Shh, quiet now my children,  
All will be well soon.  
Just rest your small eyes,  
And let me take you away,  
To another place,  
Filled with many wonders and dreams."

Tavarna sang with a gentle smile on her features.

"Follow me to another place and time,  
Far from here,  
To where dreams come true,  
And wonders are hue."

The vixen then placed her violin to her chin and began to play the tune the cat had taught her so long ago.

"Rest your eyes,  
Calm you mind,  
All will be well.  
I will hold you my dears,  
And all will be well."

She walked to the tent and kept playing, leading the children to the outside air.

"Come with me,  
To a land far from here,  
Where pain and misery,  
Are but shadows,  
In and of the past."

Her amber eyes traveled over the abbey encampment, looking onto the fumes that drifted out from many tents. It quickly began to fill the very air around them, and she smiled as they all fell under her control.

"I will lead the way,  
To the place of dreams,  
Where your fates will be sealed,  
Forever and an ever,  
At the Castle of Fate…"

The vixen lead the way to the gate of the abbey and used a foot to open the door. It was here that she paused in her song, thinking of the one child that had been sleeping on her back throughout the whole event. With a deep breath Tava squatted down and shouldered out of the baby holder, giving the child a sad smile. "I pray you grow up to be strong…" She lightly muttered before standing up again.

Tavarna stroke up her song once more, taking the step outside of the abbey with the group of children following suit. Stumbling and walking towards the beautiful sound of her violin and voice…

"Shh, quiet now my children,  
All will be well soon.  
Just rest your small eyes,  
And let me take you away,  
To another place,  
Filled with many wonders and dreams…"

oOoO0OoOo

**Have you ever written a chapter that you were really excited about sense the beginning of the story and when it finally comes it sorta lacks the epicness that you thought it would have? That's how I'm kinda feeling about this chapter… But I guess it doesn't help that I'm finishing this at like 1:24 in the morning… **

**Oh and I want to give a shout out to Saraa Luna for helping me decide on very important piece to this story that revolved around Dan… He's to stay at Redwall! :D **

**Quaver Ava**


	48. Tava's Reckoning

Tava's Reckoning

Tava went about adjusting the children into a presentable line. She stopped on Zach and pulled a loose quill that was just on his head. Memories of the time she had with Zane at the abbey threatened to come forth. Perhaps, just maybe, perhaps she could take the children back, yes, right at the last moment, take them back and beg for the Redwaller's forgiveness. Perhaps she could ask for their help, tell them she would do anything to get their forgiveness back and let her stay to try and earn herself again in their eyes like Arvin.

And then a broken laugh jumped from her throat. "Tava, they'd rather have your head for poisoning one of them and stealing so many of their children... 'Hey, I'm sorry about your kidies, take them back and help me instead!'" and then the fox fell into a fit of laughter, hot tears dropping from her amber eyes…

"Starlit, sounds to me you're beginning to lose it." A familiar voice said from behind, making the vixen jump up and whip around. Right there was a large group of beasts that consisted of Gray, Vodge, and the fate eyed cat with many more from the slaver band. And then there was her mother…

"Momma!" Tava cried out, tears jumping forth at seeing her mother. The other vixen was as healthy and well as she had ever seen her. She took a few steps towards her before the sudden realization hit her. "Wh-where's Lakka and Ella?" She wavered, her heart beginning to race at what that could possibly mean.

Gray then began to laugh as he stepped forward, spark launcher in hand. "You see Starlit, there's been a recent complication to our plans. We're only in need of thirty Redwall children, no more, no less."

Tava glared at the large fox. "Count them, thirty kids of perfectly good age for slavery!" She snapped, throwing her arms out to show the thirty children in a row.

Vodge began to snigger off in the background as Gray shook his head. "Oh but Starlit, you only needed to bring twenty nine tonight. You see, we've got a Redwall child already, and she seems to have known you as well."

Tava's heart jumped into her throat at the fox's words. "Wha-Lucy!" She cried, seeing the squirrel child materializing behind the cat. Her mouth was gagged and tears were in her eyes. She turned to tall man again. "Alright, if you don't want her then just let her go. Take the ones I've brought and give me my family back!"

Gray shook his head some more. "Ooh Starlit, it just doesn't work that way. You know how our odd eyed friend here is all about the details? Details, details, details. Why, if a child got away that could end up just ruining his whole big plan. Oh, my apologies cat, your _Fate's _grand plan!"

The cat simply blinked at the fox, finding no amusement in the man's extravagant show. "Please Fletcher, move on with it already."

The fox tsked before he motioned for Tava's mother to step forward. "Alright Starlit, I agreed to let your family go if you brought me kids. We've got one to many so plans have changed slightly. You mother can go, but your brother and sister stay."

"That is not what we agreed on you bastard! You're not getting any of these kids unless you follow through completely!" Tava barked, anger filling her veins and hate burning in her eyes at the fox's words.

"Tavarna, it's OK." Her mother spoke out in a soothing voice as she walked up to her daughter. "It'll be alright in the end. Just trust me, everything is going to fine."

Tava hands shook as she tried not to grab her blades. "B-but, Ella, and Lakka..."

"Shh! Hush, it'll be alright sweetie." Irena cooed as she came up to Tava and wrapped her arms around the vixen. Tava shook at her mother's touch. Then the tears streamed down her face as she held her back, having missed her mother for so long. Irena then whispered into Tava's ear. "Remember that I love you."

Tava hugged her mother tightly, sobs racking at body. "I-I love you too." She cried as bliss and relief washed through her at being able to hold her mother again… However, she did not see the knife in Irena's hand.

Tava gasped as she felt her mother slice off the cloth belt of knives that was secured around her waist. And then the vixen jumped away, putting distance between them. What happened next burned deep into Tava's mind as it occurred so fast, but so slow at the same time. She saw her mother smile back at her while making a quick back step. It was a sad smile that showed all the love a mother could show. And then there was the bang… Irena's face changed in an instant from the most beautiful to an unrecognizable bloody state…

Tava screamed a feral sound as she lunged forward to her mother's falling body. Her arms reached for her knives but another sound resonated through the air and she was flung away from the slain vixen; flying through the air and hitting a tree with a loud thud an instant later. All her breath left her in that moment as she fell to the ground, agonizing pain coursing through her body from the impact. With barely enough strength she looked up to see the slavers gathering the children. The cat met her eyes and raised his hand, light filling her vision a moment later, shattering her consciousness on the world into a thousand pieces…

oO0Oo

Vodge cackled as he danced around the dead vixen. "Ooh that was bloody fantastic! Hahaha!" He exclaimed, kicking the deceased women and turning what was left of her face up for him to see. You're just blinkin' lovely now! Hehehe!"

"Leave the dead bitch behind Vodge and help us round these little brats up." Gray growled as he produced a thin chain from his person. Then he spotted the cat walking towards the down Starlit out of the corner of his eye. "Hey, I thought you said we were supposed to leave her alone?"

"No fox, I said you could not have you way with her. I am simply curious as to her state." The cat replied as he approached the unconscious young woman, touching her neck to check for a pulse. "She is alive and breathing." He announced, then produced her father's fighting cane from under his cloak and placed it next to her side. "Codger, pick up the vixen's blades."

The ferret nervously walked to the once kind mother and grabbed her daughter's knives, grimacing as the vixen's blood stained the cloth belt. "OK?"

"You are to keep ahold of them for now on." The cat instructed as he walked back over to the now chained slaves while they swayed on their little legs. He finally turned his head and rested his eyes on the one beast that was not standing. He took pity on the squirrel child as she sobbed to herself at what she had witnessed. "Child, close your eyes." He said, raising his hand, a cracking sound echoing through the air…

oOoO0OoOo

**A little fast paced for such an important chapter but it goes well with how I've been writing the rest of the story. I really enjoyed writing this one; it was fantastically fun and filled with lots of action! Well, more emotional action than anything else. I was looking forward to it sense the beginning of the story and I like how it came out. :)**

**Review? (^.^)'()"**


	49. Beaten and Broken

Beaten and Broken

Aragon rushed down to the gate of the abbey that morning after hearing the news of Arvin and Adasen's arrival. His legs took him across the lawn far more faster than he had ever remember running in his youth. The old mouse ignored the pain and adrenaline rush that coursed them him as he spotted the beaten forms of the two squirrels. "Children, what happened?" He asked in alarm.

The edge of their cloths and fur held scourge ends with Adasen's hair having been burnt far shorter than he had seen last. Bloody burn marks covered Arvin's arms and chest, leaving what would be life lasting scars. And then the smell of cooked fleshed pelted the abbot's senses, making the mouse grab at his nose. The infirmary keeper, Joy, rushed to the two squirrels, her hands hovering over their bodies.

It was Adasen who spoke to the Redwallers first. "Lucy, Lucy's gone." She simply stated a hollow and broken look in her brown eyes. The mother obviously having shed all her tears and was now left with the empty feeling of loss and pain.

More Redwallers quickly rushed up to the two injured beasts. Aragon's eyes grew as he spotted many of the parents who had lost their children to the _fox_ the night before. He turned to Joy. "We need to get these two up to the infirmary, now." He simply stated with a firm and strong voice.

The other mouse nodded her head as she guided the two beaten bodies to the abbey. The abbot held up his arms for all to stay quiet and keep their questions to themselves as they passed. Soon about all of the abbey's residence formed a small crowd, but kept their distance as the two beasts trudged along the abbey. It was Skipper Luta and some of his strong otter men that offed to carry the squirrels the rest of the way. Adasen's approval came in the form of a simple stop to let Lucius, one of the Skippers good men, pick her up in his strong arms.

The Skipper himself appointed the help of another otter and they intertwined their arms together for Arvin to sit on, and throw his arms around their shoulders. "Don't worry mate, we'll get you nice and better in no time. Good Marcia and Joy, and the others got some pretty funny stuff for burnt stuff like that, ust you see, you'll be feeling better in no time." He said encouragingly, knowing full well that most of the pain in the warrior's eyes held little to do with his wounds…

And with the two squirrels being carried by otters they arrived in the infirmary minutes later. "Put them down on the beds nice like, one next to the other. Marcia, get the severe burn ointments out and the graphing kits, and everyone else, get out!" Commanded Joy as she hovered over Arvin who was the more wounded of the two.

However the warrior squirrel shook his head and pointed to the other. "Adasen…" His voice rasped, a pained look crossing his features at speaking. The infirmary keeper made a quick face before she turned around and looked over Adasen. After a moment's pause of locking eyes with the other woman Joy turned back around to Arvin. He sighed, seeing that he was to be treated first.

The rest of the abbey folk that had journeyed with the two squirrels up to the infirmary were quickly relocated outside of the room with the help of Marcia, her fellow otters, and the abbot himself. Finally the only Redwallers to stay were Joy's Nurses and the abbot. Aragon stood aside as he watched the infirmary conduct their magic onto the two wounded beasts. Arvin and Adasen's cloths were quickly discarded into a bin. Aragon grimaced as he spotted four long gashes that ran over Adasen's breasts and down to her stomach. How it had appeared there without piercing the clothing he did not know, but whatever manner of beast to have inflicted it must have been at least a cat or badger. He assumed the former.

When he spotted the contents of the graphing kit the abbot quickly made his exit from the infirmary himself. The two were now in good hands and would look just as good as new once the infirmary staff was done with them. It was only a matter of time before he would be able to sit down with Arvin and Adasen to question them. Meanwhile he would have to address the many distressed parents and abbey beasts on the great loss of so many children from their sanctuary…

oO0Oo

Aragon held his head in his hands as he tried to push the picture of so many breaking faces out of his mind. He struggled to think under the pressure, never before had he been needed in his whole life, and he was powerless to make a wise decision. Decisions were definitively in his grasp, but the wrong could easily end with more tragedy. He struggled to believe that the two squirrels he had seen just hours before were hurt from some freak bandit, but knew that whatever had beaten them was most surely tide to the _fox _and the loss of thirty children.

A much needed distraction came in the form of a knock on his office door. "Come in." His voice said, echoing through his mind as he pulled himself away from the face of the once helpful young lady that had come to their doorsteps. It was Marcia with a bundle that had gone unnoticed by many when Arvin arrived back to the abbey. "Is that?" he asked, his eyes rising when the otter placed the item on his desk, a hard sound bouncing forth to his ears.

"Abbot, whatever beat Arvin and Adasen was no normal beast." Marcia declared as she began to unravel the bundle. What lay underneath nearly took the breath from Aragon. "Arvin wanted me to show you before we put him to rest. He'll be able to explain in just an hour."

The abbot tore his eyes from the sword for just a moment to show that he had heard before looking down again. On his desk was the stunning blade of Martin the Warrior, forged from the metal of a star. Never in all of Redwall's history through had it ever been dulled, or chipped, let alone defeated. But now it laid there; with painful cracks running up and down the once powerful sword. No, there were greater forces at work here than just a mere _fox_, and the pain she's left behind…

oOoO0OoOo

**Worked on this off and on all day long, finished it four O-clock in the morning, and now I'm heading to bed. Was supposed to have Arvin and Adasen explaining what happened, but I think this is enough to suffice to show just what exactly Mossflower is dealing with. More to come, but now I have to get to bed so I don't kill me and my friend when I take my bro to work tomorrow from falling asleep at the wheel… XD **

**Quaver **


	50. Departure

Departure

_And then the hero left with the Sword of Martin by his side, off to rescue the fair maiden who had been taken from the abbey. He would see and meet many on his way, but find that his venture was no fairy tale… _

_oO0Oo_

Abbot Aragon looked at the young men and women in front of him amazed by this group of friends. They had approached him as soon as Arvin and Adasen were back onto their feet a few hours ago. By Arvin's account with the wild eyed cat he could only look at these friends as foolish and impulsive to the decision they had come to. "You want to go chasing after them, with the sword of Martin?" He asked back, having just been pressured with their desire to take the legendary blade on what could only be now a suicide venture.

It was Arvin who stepped forward. "Father, I have yet to resign from my position of Champion and I believe we are perfectly qualified to go after the _fox_ and the cat. Martin's sword was the only thing that kept me and Adasen alive during our fight with the vermin."

Aragon looked over the two squirrels with their bandaged and still very beaten forms. Even through Redwall held miraculous medicines the very idea of them going out so soon again was unthinkable. Then there was the Sword of Martin, where cracks ran up and down it as if it were glass. The world was slowly turning upside down to the point where he didn't know what to think anymore. "Arvin…" He stated the warrior's name before sweeping his gaze over the rest of the other beasts there, speaking their names as he locked eyes with them. "Adasen… Zane… Marcia… Lucius… I think you all to be complete morons."

Everyone in the room stepped back in surprise of the abbot's words. He continued though non-the-less. "What has happened here is a terrible tragedy that has not occurred here in hundreds of years. You are coming to me to ask if you can take the Sword of Martin the Warrior on some grand venture to chase after what has to be more than two vermin. You have no idea where and what you're chasing after. Adasen's and Arvin's states earlier this day should have been plenty of warning as to what we're dealing with. It has shaken all of us to our very core from the loss of so many and the state of Martin's sword.

"But you all seem fit to go out and search anyways. Here you stand before me now, all packed and prepared to jump at this fantasy that you will be able to track these monsters down and bring back the children. This is no tale of old, this is something very real, where men and women will die at one point or another. Fates forbid that you might parish in this endeavor.

"Marcia and Lucius, you are a married couple who has been blessed to still have your child. Whatever heart the vixen has was evident in her mercy on your baby. Are you going to throw away such a blessing of having your son again by leaving him here and chasing the woman?" The elderly mouse challenged before turning his eyes on Zane. "And you, you have lost your brother in this horrible tragedy, but are you willing to risk breaking your father's heart by leaving? Are you willing to risk never coming back and having your father go through the pain of losing both of his boys?" Finally Aragon looked at Arvin and Adasen. "While you two are motivated by the loss of your daughter there are many other parents who are just in your shoes and want give chase to these villains. While your motivations are just you both are in no condition for travel, let alone taking on slavers with powers beyond anything you've seen before. What would happen if you come across these men and parish right in front of your daughter?" The abbot then robbed at his eyes as many more questions screamed to be answered.

It was the normally quiet Lucius who took a step forward. "Father Abbot," The strong man began. "We all have our own reasons and risks for this decision. I and Marcia believe because our son is safe that it is our duty to serve Redwall and help rescue the children taken. Zane has expressed to us that nothing, not even the heartbreak of his own father, would stop him from going after Zach. Arvin is still the Champion of Redwall and Adasen has always been one to ignore whatever concerns you've ever had for her. Quite frankly there isn't anything stopping us from leaving but the fact of Martin's sword."

Aragon raised an eyebrow at the man and his manner of speech. "I presume if I am to be blunt you are too." He then took in a deep sigh before releasing it. "Do understand that I am only concerned for you all. Our home is crumbling and we have just lost so many children. Our hospitality and trust has been used and violated. I don't believe that some of the brothers and sisters, especially those who have lost a child to the _fox _will be able to handle any more. While your mission will help morale it will also be taking away one of Redwall's most iconic treasures that we have relied on for hundreds of years. Forgive me for being reluctant to let you take the Sword of Martin."

"Does that mean we get the bloody thing?" Adasen commented as a grin spread across her face.

Aragon looked at the squirrel and wondered if her leave would help the construction of the new abbey to go a little smoother. "Adasen Red, I understand that you are trying to turn a new leaf. Where Lucius's bluntness is tolerable your remarks are intolerable at this time." He chastised before taking his eyes off the group for just a moment and not seeing her small expression of shame that crossed her features for just a moment's time.

The abbot pulled the Sword of Martin from his desk and placed it on top. All eyes looked at the web of cracks that spread up and down the once powerful blade. "The sword of Martin has been used through hundreds of years to protect the abbey of Redwall and bring justice to the lands. It has slain many beasts and seen many battles. During all of those times it has also proven to be a tool of morale to help remind those to stay strong. Now it has come to the end of its life as our ancient abbey is coming to its end. I do not know if the revelation of the sword's condition would hurt the abbey or show that through our brokenness we can still stand together. But I do know that if you are to venture out for our sakes and bring back the children you will require this blade.

"Arvin, Champion of Redwall, come forward and pick up Martin's Sword once more. This will be your chance to prove yourself again, but will also be your last venture with Martin's Sword. Understand that I am relying on you to return with our children, so, do not fail us my son." Aragon finished as he held the blade out for the warrior to take.

Arvin respectfully took the sword. "We will not fail you nor any of the many broken hearts outside. We will return with the children and bring justice to the evils that have done us wrong." He declared before giving a deep bow to the Abbot of Redwall. And in turn everyone else gave a parting bow before they turned and departed from the abbot's office.

oOoO0OoOo

**Well here's the end of book one. I gotta say that it's the fastest big piece that I've written and actually succeeded in the end. Even through its only part one of five in Lucy's Tale it was still quite something to write. **

**I wanna give thanks to some people that have reviewed this story and stuck with it. FerretWarlord, Contrary To Popular Belief, Killy-S, Sgt. Sporky, Ikeda Rose, Ifeelmad, and big thanks to Saraa Luna! Really, that last gal was probably the biggest reason as to why this came out as fast as it did, She's a fantastic author who's just wonderful, and needs a lot more love than she gets. **

**See you guys later and Merry Christmas! :D **

**Quaver Ava**


End file.
